Gigantomaquia
by adanhel
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, la diosa Athena y sus caballeros libraron una batalla conocida como la Gigantomaquia, cuya victoria logro encerrando a su dios Typhon en sus propios terrenos, en Sicilia. Ahora, los poderosos gigantes resurgen de las entrañas del Monte Etn sedientos de venganza por su antigua derrota y con el solo deseo de resucitar a su dios Typhon.
1. Orestes

**Gigantomaquia**

Esta historia fue escrita por Tatsuya Hamasaki, y trabajada en conjunto con Masami Kurumada como consejero y compilador. Fue publicada por Shūeisha en la colección Jump Books, editada en Japón el 23 de agosto de 2002.

Está formada por dos volúmenes llamados: Capítulo de Mei (盟の章 Mei no shō?) y Capítulo de sangre (血の章 Chi no shō?).Fue publicada el 23 de Agosto de 2002, en la colección Jump Books por Shueisha, los cuales contienen textos inéditos, situados entre las batallas de Poseidón y Hades, y no presenta ninguna ilustración; no hay continuación, ni tampoco una versión animada.

**Resumen**

Hace mucho tiempo, en la era mitológica, la diosa Athena y sus caballeros libraron una dura y cruenta batalla que los enfrentó a temibles adversarios conocidos como gigantes, en una batalla conocida como la Gigantomaquia.

Al término de la batalla, la victoria fue para Athena, quien logró encerrarlos junto a su dios Typhon en sus propios terrenos, en Sicilia.

Ahora, cuando el Santuario vive finalmente días de paz después de las terribles batallas causadas por la rebelión de Saga y la lucha contra el dios Poseidón, los poderosos gigantes resurgen de las entrañas del Monte Etna, al sur de Italia, sedientos de venganza por su antigua derrota y con el solo deseo de resucitar a su dios Typhon.

Así da inicio a la Gigantomaquia, la gran guerra de los gigantes, y los santos de Atenea se dirigen a Sicilia para librar batalla contra sus nuevos adversarios, pues para que la resurrección de Typhon sea completa, un sacrificio de cosmos y de sangre es necesario, y los gigantes están dispuestos a llevar a cabo cualquier acción necesaria para lograrla.

Pero no estarán solos, pues los santos contaran con un aliado inesperado: el Santo de la constelación de Cabellera de Berenice.

**Tomo 1 Capítulo de Mei**

**Orestes**

Cuentan las leyendas griegas que fue en la famosa Acrópolis que ocurrió la disputa entre la diosa Athena y Poseidón, el dios de los mares, por las tierras de Ática.

Athena había sido escogida por el pueblo como su protectora después de hacer nacer un olivo en una piedra, y en su homenaje los atenienses construyeron un enorme santuario de mármol, originalmente pintado en colores brillantes, en una roca de 800 metros de diámetro.

La Acrópolis, o "ciudad alta", se erige a una altura de 70 metros de la capital griega, y aun cuando ha sido desteñida por el tiempo y castigada por los siglos, sus construcciones continúan siendo admiradas y reconocidas hasta el día de hoy como una de las maravillas creadas por la humanidad.

Es de noche.

-Está haciendo menos calor ahora, ¿no?- los cabellos color lino de Shun se mueven con el viento en el teatro a cielo abierto.

Él hace el comentario en voz baja, volteándose para atrás y desviando su mirada del palco para observar la Acrópolis.

Es verano y el sol se oculta como si se colocara encima de Atenas. En esa época del año solo comienza a oscurecer después de las ocho de la noche, cuando un tono de azul profundo se esparce lentamente por la ciudad. Intensas luces doradas se encienden en la Acrópolis, iluminando las columnas del Partenón, los bajos relieves y cada detalle desfigurado por el tiempo.

-Señor Nicole, gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada.-dice Nicole, sonriendo.- Siempre es bueno venir al teatro.

Nicole está sentado al lado de Shun en la platea. Es un hombre elegante y simpático, a pesar de que su ropa, toda negra, parece un poco pesada para el verano del Mar Egeo. Con cabello castaño y una mirada tranquila, es lo que podemos llamar un verdadero intelectual.

-La verdad es que invité a Seiya... pero dijo que iba a morir de aburrimiento.

-Si trajeras a un chico como él a una pieza de teatro clásico sería arriesgar nuestro ingreso y que nos boten.

Shun sonríe y su rostro adolescente brilla con la luz reflejada por la piedra. A pesar de ser muy joven, no tiene el aire infantil de la mayoría de los muchachos de su edad. Los dos están sentados juntos en el punto más alto del auditorio.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el Odeón?-pregunta Nicole.

-No mucho.

-Fue construido en el 161 a.C., y este enorme teatro tiene capacidad para 6 mil espectadores y una acústica impresionante. Desde aquí se puede escuchar el sonido de una moneda cayendo en el escenario.-explicó Nicole.-También es llamado el Odeón de Herodes Atticus en homenaje al político romano que dio los recursos para su construcción. Fue reformado después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y hoy recibe artistas de todo el mundo.

-Parece que el gusto de los griegos por el teatro es el mismo desde la antigüedad hasta los días de hoy.–comentó Shun.

-Aquí nosotros vamos al teatro como se va a un juego de fútbol. Piezas clásicas, como la de hoy, son generalmente presentadas en teatros a cielo abierto, sin correr mucho riesgo de cancelación por causa de lluvia… en Grecia cerca de trescientos días por año son soleados. Pero solo pueden comenzar cuando las luces se encienden, después de la puesta del sol, y por eso acaban bien tarde.

-Este espectáculo tiene cinco horas de duración...

-¡La noche va a ser larga!-dijo Nicole, sonriendo.-Todos los griegos, incluso los niños, duermen muy, muy tarde.

Es el intervalo en la primera parte de la Trilogía Orestiada, de Esquilo, y Nicole quiere saber lo que Shun, un muchacho japonés, piensa del teatro clásico griego.

-Muy interesante-dice Shun.

-¿Piensas lo mismo? Las obras de Esquilo son grandiosas, sin duda, pero también pueden ser bastante cansadas…

Esquilo vivió en el siglo V a.C. y fue uno de los 3 grandes autores de tragedias. Sus piezas continúan siendo mostradas no solo de la forma clásica, sino también de las más diversas interpretaciones contemporáneas.

La Orestiada acontece un poco después de la guerra de Troya, aquella de Odiseo, Aquiles y Héctor, conflicto desencadenado por una manzana de oro dedicada "a la más bella" y lanzada entre las divinidades por Eris, la diosa de la discordia, que acabó involucrando a la mujer más bella del mundo, Helena de Troya.

La primera parte de la trilogía se llama "Agamenón". En ella, Agamenón, comandante en jefe de los griegos y rey de Micenas, ofrece a su hija Ifigenia en sacrificio y su esposa, la reina Clitemnestra queda indignada y arma un plan para asesinarlo con ayuda de su amante, Egisto.

-Seiya se dormiría solo con oír esa explicación.-dijo Shun.

-La próxima vez trata de llevarlo a una comedia, de asas bien vulgares. Es el tipo de cosa que a los chicos de su edad les gusta.

Nicole ya había oído hablar mucho de Seiya, y se refería al muchacho con un gesto inocente y juguetón.

Después del intervalo, comienzó la segunda parte de la pieza, "Coéforas".

Nueve años pasaron desde la muerte de Agamenón. Su hijo Orestes, que había sido enviado secretamente a un país vecino, jura al Oráculo de Delfos que irá a vengar la muerte de su padre.

El estilo de la presentación es fiel al teatro clásico, con actores enmascarados y los mismos efectos de escena de la antigüedad.

Orestes regresa a su país a escondidas para eliminar a Egisto, con ayuda de su hermana Electra, y acaba encontrando a la verdadera asesina de su padre: su madre, Clitemnestra. Ella suplica por su vida y Orestes queda dividido por algunos momentos pero no abandona la convicción de vengar la muerte de su padre, conforme lo ordenado por el Oráculo.

-Di a luz una serpiente.-dice la desesperada reina.

-Tú mataste a quien nunca deberías haber matado. Por eso serás condenada a un sufrimiento que no debería existir.

Orestes golpea a Clitemnestra con la espada, diciendo que ella no está siendo asesinada por su hijo, sino por ella misma y ella cae muerta, esparciendo el rojo de la sangre por el palco. Matricidio. Todas las miradas de la platea voltean hacia el Orestes enmascarado, todavía sosteniendo la espada con la cual mató a su madre. La noticia de su acto llegará a los oídos de las tres Erinias, las diosas de la venganza, que lo llevarán a la locura en la tercera parte de la Orestiada.

Pero la presentación de hoy tiene algo muy errado.

Nicole se levanta abruptamente, perplejo. En el teatro clásico griego, un asesinato nunca puede ser mostrado abiertamente delante del público. Es un tabú. La escena debe quedar implícita en la narrativa o acontecer fuera del campo de visión de la platea. Se puede oír el grito de la víctima, por ejemplo, pero es terminantemente prohibido mostrar la muerte, los detalles del crimen.

Él sabe que quebrar esa regla en una pieza clásica sería algo inconcebible para una compañía teatral griega, sobre todo en una presentación teatral en el Odeón. Y las cosas se ponen cada vez más extrañas.

-¿Son dos?-susurra incrédulo.

En el palco ahora están dos Orestes, usando la misma máscara. ¿Desde cuándo el otro estaba allá? ¿De dónde salió?

El actor que interpretaba a Orestes hasta ahora parece congelado por el asesinato que acaba de presenciar. Solo consigue gritar cuando su otro "yo" voltea la espada en su dirección y le corta la cabeza, con máscara y todo, de un golpe preciso.

El teatro se viene abajo. No es más una obra, la tragedia de hoy es verdadera. El público despierta de la conmoción causada por la presentación, pasando de la ilusión a la realidad en segundos. El falso Orestes salta del palco y corre por la platea agitando la espada manchada de sangre. Shun siente que aquella energía mortífera está dirigida a él.

De hecho, el hombre tras la máscara se acerca rápidamente al punto más alto de anfiteatro.

La espada del asesino suelta chispas delante de los ojos de Shun, que se defiende del golpe mortal con una cadena que nadie parece saber de dónde salió. Nadie entiende, tampoco, como un muchacho delgado consigue contener todo el peso y la fuerza del agresor.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta el falso Orestes.

El olor sutil que llega a la nariz de Shun es el de una fiera hambrienta. Él estira un poco más la fina cadena, que, en este momento, contradiciendo toda la lógica y sorprendiendo a todos, acaba reduciendo a polvo la pesada espada de bronce.

El asesino no parece intimidarse, y pasa a luchar con sus propias manos.

Shun es el único que consigue seguir sus movimientos ultrarrápidos, y aun así, apenas percibe cuando voltea hacia Nicole y suspende el cuerpo del griego en el aire, lanzándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana contra una pared de piedra. Pero ni siquiera Shun sabe dónde está el agresor unos segundos después, en medio de la confusión y del caos generalizado en el anfiteatro.

-¿Para donde se fue?

El muchacho, alerta, mantiene la posición de lucha con sus cadenas mientras protege a Nicole. No hay señal del Orestes enmascarado, que ya se sumió en la oscuridad de la noche de verano en Atenas.

Notas

Estaré subiendo la historia los martes, jueves y sábados, exceptuando esta semana, que la publicación del sábado sera en domingo, por que el sábado me voy a la Doki Doki.

Son 20 capítulos, y yo solo me encargue de la retraducción de algunas partes y la edición general en base a una traducción que encontré hace mas años de los que me gustaría aceptar, y que era deficiente en muchos aspectos.

Espero les guste, y esa historia se haga mas conocida dentro del fandom.

Portadas: post/189314688804/gigantomaquia-espa%C3%B1ol


	2. El Santuario, parte 1

**El Santuario.**

Las voluntades de los Dioses, liberadas por el Universo en el momento de su nacimiento, se refugiaron en las estrellas.

En Uranus -el Cielo- se refugiaron las estrellas.  
En Pontus -el Océano- tuvo inicio la vida.

Al sonido y al suave ritmo del tiempo el mundo se desarrolló, y en él, todas las personas nacían, morían y tenían su destino determinado por las estrellas.

Y seguían las estrellas su flujo por la vida, y la vida, por el flujo de las estrellas.

Antes que las propias personas se dieran cuenta fueron surgiendo aquellos que traían en sus cuerpos las Voluntades de los Dioses. Eran receptáculos de sus almas inmortales, sus profetas, o los propios dioses adquiriendo existencia terrenal.

Cuando surgían, esas encarnaciones procuraban guiar el mundo de acuerdo con sus voluntades, enfrentándose y luchando entre sí. Aparecieron entonces guerreros para proteger a los dioses, también escogidos por las estrellas.

Entre ellos, también estaba Athena y sus guerreros sagrados.

El combate mortal entre los dioses por la supremacía en el mundo se extendió por espacios temporales inconcebibles para la mente humana y en los campos de batalla, Athena siempre estaba rodeada de jóvenes guerreros que venían de todos los lugares de la Tierra para protegerla, verdaderamente dotados de fuerza y coraje: sus golpes cortaban el aire, sus patadas desgarraban el suelo.

Esos guerreros de la esperanza surgían siempre que el mal amenazaba con esparcirse por el mundo, pero sus nombres se perdieron en el tiempo y son ignorados hasta por la mitología.

Esos jóvenes legendarios y olvidados... los Sagrados Guerreros de Athena.

La morada de la diosa Athena no queda muy lejos de Atenas, la más grande ciudad de Grecia, pero no aparece en ningún mapa conocido de los hombres. Es una montaña sagrada, completamente aislada del resto del mundo, separada por barreras y gruesos conjuntos de nubes.

Ni siquiera los más avanzados y precisos satélites de espionaje serían capaces de encontrar ese lugar, enteramente cubierto por la voluntad superior de los dioses y protegido por barreras divinas que repelen cualquier tipo de interferencia externa.

Ese es el Santuario, cuya existencia está más allá de la lógica y de la comprensión humana. Buscarlo es lo mismo que buscar a Dios, y dudar de su existencia algo tan peligroso como cuestionar al Creador.

Anochece.

-¿Por qué las estrellas están tan agitadas?–susurra Yulij, balanceando levemente sus cabellos plateados.

Su pregunta queda sin respuesta: está sola en el observatorio astronómico, un espacio circular al aire libre localizado en la cumbre de la montaña.

El cielo nocturno recuerda a un planetario, limpio y poblado de estrellas, como si la terrible polución urbana de Atenas no existiese. En el piso bajo sus pies hay un mosaico delicadísimo de un mapa duodecimal indicando los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer...

-Es como si las estrellas estuviesen cayendo de la Vía Láctea...

Yulij está en el puesto de observadora estelar. Su traje recuerda a los usados por los antiguos griegos: un vestido blanco sobre el cual descansa una túnica escarlata, sujetada por un broche a la altura del hombro derecho. Sobre su rostro hay una máscara, pero muy diferente de aquellas vistas en festivales o teatro.

Es una máscara de silencio, hecha únicamente para esconder cualquier expresión de sentimiento humano.

-¡...de nuevo!

Otra estrella cae rumbo al oeste.

Todos los seres humanos nacen, mueren y reencarnan de acuerdo con los designios de las estrellas. Observarlas es una forma de percibir mejor nuestro mundo. En ningún momento Yulij desvía su mirada atenta del cielo.

-El maestro Nicole bien podría estar aquí, pero fue al teatro con ese muchacho tan guapo...

En lo alto del firmamento está el triángulo de puntos brillante formado por Deneb, Vega y Altaír, estrellas de las constelaciones de Cisne, Lira y Águila, respectivamente. Hay un espacio opaco en el mapa estelar, justo debajo de la constelación de Virgo, que está cerca de esconderse en el horizonte.

Es en ese pedazo de cielo vacío que Yulij ve estrellas cayendo en cantidad, formando una lluvia de llamas.

-Necesito avisarle a Athena.-ella es oficiante auxiliar del Santuario, y esa es su misión.

Yulij llama a la diosa diciendo su nombre en voz alta.

Athena existe en carne y hueso, así como sus santos. Es la diosa protectora del amor y la paz en la Tierra, y se hace presente en esta región sagrada.

Con un sobresalto, Yulij siente la llegada de un instinto asesino. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, una sensación real como la hoja de una cuchilla contra su nuca.

Un enemigo, y ella está en su mira.

-Tú eres un Santo femenino.-dice el invasor.

-Sí. Soy Yulij del Sextante.-paralizada, ella no tiene alternativa sino hablar con el extraño que está a sus espaldas.-¿Eres consciente de que invadiste el Santuario de Athena?

El invasor no responde. Yulij se siente todavía más amenazada, sabiendo que hace una pregunta idiota. Nadie penetraría la región sagrada "por casualidad". Sería imposible traspasar sus límites sin querer.

-¿Quién te envió...?

-Toda mujer debe usar una máscara para poderse unir a los Santos, abandonando completamente su feminidad. Esa es la regla...

Yulij está cada vez más confusa. Un ruido sofocante y su máscara de silencio cae al piso, partiéndose al medio.

-... y ese es tu rostro.

Ella levanta las manos para cubrir su rostro en un movimiento instintivo. Su oponente aprovecha la oportunidad y alcanza con un golpe su abdomen desprotegido, irguiendo su cuerpo y tirándolo con tanta fuerza al piso que Yulij pierde los sentidos.

El invasor mira al mosaico en el piso con desdén, soltando una risa de burla.

-¡Ja!–el grito produce una onda de energía que recuerda el impacto de un meteorito, destruyendo el piso del observatorio hasta desaparecer el mapa zodiacal en una nube de polvo.

Un hombre despierta de su sueño con una patada que lo lanza a más de diez peldaños escalera abajo.

-¡Levántate, hombre!

-¡Auch, esa dolió! Y yo que estaba durmiendo tan bien...–tras una pausa, su tono de voz cambia completamente al percibir quien lo despertó.-¡Ay, ay, ay...!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que despertarlos? ¡Parecen monos!-dice, sin formalidad, un muchacho japonés de cuerpo delgado.

-Bu...buenas noches, señor Seiya.-responde el hombre en la escalera, en cuanto sacude rápidamente a sus dos colegas que también dormían.

Los tres visten armaduras de cuero, el uniforme de los soldados defensores del Santuario de Athena.

Si estuviera en el colegio, Seiya estaría en clase de educación física. El aspecto delgado y su menos de 1.70 m de altura no recuerdan en nada a los imponentes y musculosos luchadores profesionales. Sus cabellos forman ondas que dan la impresión de intenso dinamismo y su mirada penetrante lleva aquella energía típica de los jóvenes. Con su traje y protectores de cuero, parece listo para una fiesta de disfraces.

-¡Muchachos, ustedes son la guardia nocturna, tienen que vigilar el Santuario sin dormir!

-Cl... claro, señor. Nosotros lo sabemos.

-¿Entonces por qué se quedan dormidos?-continua el muchacho.-¡Ustedes están muy flojos! ¡No porque últimamente todo este en paz quiere decir que nunca más va a aparecer un enemigo!

Seiya habla con autoridad, como si fuese un sargento comandando su tropa.

-Es por esas y otras cosas es que ustedes nunca dejarán de ser soldados rasos.–completa al apartarse del grupo, dejando atrás a los soldados, asustados hasta la última hebra de cabellos.–Se bien que esta noche de verano está perfecta para dormir.

Él también está de servicio, pero su vigilancia es solitaria. Fue bastante al azar haber sido escogido para la patrulla nocturna con ese calor. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor aceptar la invitación de Shun; con certeza sería divertido pasear en Atenas.

"Pero mirar una pieza de teatro tan vieja…¿qué gracia ve Shun en eso?"

Pareciendo olvidarse de la molestia que dieron los soldados hace poco, Seiya suelta un bostezo sosegado y tranquilo.

En el cielo, una inmensidad de estrellas.

Este siempre fue el Santuario de Athena.

Los Doce Templos de la bóveda celeste componen un camino empinado alrededor de la montaña rocosa. Son los llamados Templos Zodiacales: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

Ese camino tortuoso lleva a la Sala del Papa y al Templo de Athena, el más sagrado de todos.

El Odeón queda al pie de la montaña, al lado de otras construcciones comunes, como casas y la torre del reloj. Así como ocurre en Delfos, famosa por su oráculo, la ciudad parece erguirse en torno del monumento sagrado. En este mismo espacio conviven diferentes estilos arquitectónicos, algunos de períodos separados por milenios. Las ruinas de edificaciones antiguas son testimonios del uso continuo de esta región a lo largo de muchas eras.

Esta es la Sede de los Santos que defienden la Tierra.

Desde los más antiguos mitos y fábulas, Athena salió siempre vencedora en los combates entre dioses. Todos los relatos dan cuenta de que la diosa guerrera nunca falló en su lucha por la defensa de la paz.

Y en ninguna ocasión el Santuario cayó frente a fuerzas maléficas.

Seiya interrumpe abruptamente su caminata vigilante. "¿Qué sensación es esa?" Tiene un presentimiento desagradable. El joven voltea su mirada en la dirección del observatorio celeste, en la cumbre de la montaña.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Los gritos cogen a Seiya de sorpresa.

-Pero qué...–alarmado, sube la escalera lo más rápido que puede, avanzando cuatro o cinco peldaños a cada paso.

Un olor penetrante y espeso de sangre hace que contenga su respiración por un instante. El olor es tan fuerte que parece que viniera de su propia boca.

-Una rata más.-dice una voz viniendo de las sombras en cuanto son lanzadas en dirección a Seiya las pobres victimas responsables de los gritos horripilantes.

-Esos tipos son...

El primero tiene todos los huesos en pedazos, aparentemente triturados por una fuerza devastadora. El segundo está todo perforado, cada centímetro de su cuerpo atravesado por agujas. El tercero es un cadáver desfigurado, con la piel arrancada como la cáscara de una fruta.

Son los tres guardias que hace poco dormían. Muertos. Soldados de Athena, derrotados en su Santuario.

-¿Quién está ahí?-grita Seiya en dirección de los enemigos, hasta ahora ocultos en las sombras. Solo entonces consigue distinguir a dos de los invasores que osaron manchar de sangre la región sagrada.

-Agrios, la Fuerza Bruta.-se presenta con una voz gruesa el gigante de dos metros y medio, tan grande que llega a cubrir las estrellas.

-Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz.-dice el otro, también alto, pero no como el primero.

-¡Quirri! Yo soy Pallas de la Estupidez.-la tercera voz es ahogada, y la más aterrorizante de todas.

Seiya se paraliza delante de la última criatura al ser mostrada por la luz de las estrellas. Se trata de un demonio. Pallas tiene brazos desproporcionalmente largos y espaldas curvadas como las de los jorobados en fábulas europeas. El torso retorcido está tan doblado para el frente que el rostro minúsculo y esquelético queda a la altura de la cintura de Seiya, haciendo que la criatura dirija su mirada de abajo para arriba.

El monstruo parece ejercer una atracción terrible, tal vez por la pasión que los seres humanos tienen por todo lo que es extraño, la misma fascinación que nos atrajo a la Quimera.

-¿Esa armadura…-balbucea Seiya.

-¡Son las Adamas! ¡Quirri! ¡El traje de la Gran Tierra que protege a los Gigas!-responde Pallas, abriendo amenazadoramente los brazos, largos como los de una araña.

Es un traje de diamante, que también podría ser llamado traje de cristal. Un traje compuesto de polígonos de cristal con un brillo hipnotizante.

Seiya percibe que los otros dos invasores visten el mismo traje.

-¿Los Gigas?–pregunta el muchacho, perplejo.–¿Qué son los Gigas?

La ignorancia de Seiya respecto a ellos provoca en Agrios una reacción furiosa.

-¡Athena y los santos, ¿cómo osan olvidar el nombre de los Gigas?!

-Tranquilo, Agrios.

-¡Pero, Thoas...!

-Me parece de cierta forma inevitable.–continua el segundo gigante.–Nosotros, los Gigas, fuimos aprisionados por Athena en la Gigantomaquia de tiempos antiguos. Imagina cuantas eras recorrió el mundo mientras permanecimos en cautiverio en el vacío entre Gaia y el Tártaro. Basta mirar al cielo. Hasta la Estrella Polar cambió de lugar desde que partimos. Innumerables astros ya extinguieron su llama y se perdieron en el firmamento...

-¡Quirri! Deja de hacerte el poeta, Thoas.–interrumpe Pallas, al mismo tiempo en que apunta sus garras afiladas en dirección de Seiya.

Los dedos del monstruo son absurdamente largos, mucho más grandes que los de una persona, y cada movimiento produce un agudo sonido metálico generado por el roce de unos con otros. El traje de diamante brilla en un aterrorizante tono rojo oscuro, haciendo que la mano de la criatura se asemeje a una araña venenosa.

-¡Tú usaste esas garras contra ellos!–protesta el muchacho.

-Sabes, la piel de chiquillo es fácil de arrancar.-responde la criatura, soltando entonces un grito maníaco.–¡Quirri! ¡PUPPET CLAW! (Garra marioneta)

Seiya escapa por poco de la primera embestida de Pallas, que llega a arañar su nariz y cortar algunas hebras de su cabello.

Sin la menor chance de recuperarse, es casi inmediatamente alcanzado por Agrios, que se lanza contra él como una fiera gigantesca, lanzándolo al aire.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh!–el cuerpo de Seiya cae al piso con fuerza.–¡Qué fuerza increíble tiene ese Agrios! Y pensar que él solo me rozó...

-¡Veo que soportaste bien el ataque! Pareces ser un poco menos débil que esos muertos del piso.

-Puedes callarte, grandulón.-responde Seiya, en cuanto se levanta con una mirada de desprecio.–Tú no me estás comparando con los soldados rasos, ¿no es así?

-¡Mono ridículo!

-¡Seiya!–la discusión es interrumpida por una nueva voz surgiendo en la noche.

-¡Kiki!, ¿eres tú?

Un muchacho de cabellos cortos y erizados mira a los invasores con una expresión asustada. Debe ser unos cinco años más joven que Seiya. Sus cejas fueron rasuradas, tal vez por algún significado ceremonial, y en su lugar hay un diseño curioso y peculiar.

-Vine porque sentí presencias sospechosas... ¿quiénes son esos tipos?– su rostro parece combinar la originalidad de diversos pueblos, pudiendo ser considerado tanto oriental como occidental.

En japonés, su nombre Kiki decir "demonio honrado".

Increíblemente, el muchacho se para en el aire sin ningún apoyo, después de haber surgido de la nada en el cielo.

-¿Teletransporte? ¡Quirri! ¿Ese enano es paranormal?

-No necesitas decirlo. Seiya, ¡usa mi telequinesis!–grita Kiki, antes que su amigo pueda decir cualquier cosa.

En ese instante, una especie de baúl rompe el espacio, surgiendo en una esfera de luz sobre la cabeza de Seiya. La claridad hace que los Gigas cubran sus ojos ofuscados. Es una caja hecha de bronce, decorada con imágenes de un caballo alado en bajo relieve. De su tapa entreabierta escapa un brillo todavía más fuerte.

Los invasores observan, estupefactos, la aparición en el cielo de una estatua en la forma de un caballo alado, cubierta por un aura flameante de rayos azules y blancos. Un verdadero legado de la era de los mitos: la prueba de la existencia de los Santos.

-¡Pegaso!

Con eso la estatua gana vida y relincha, atendiendo al llamado de Seiya, para luego dividirse en varias partes que se adhieren al cuerpo del joven. Cabeza. Hombros. Pecho. Brazos. Cinturón. Piernas.

-¡Aaaahh!–el gigantesco cuerpo de Agrios es lanzado contra una montaña, en un impacto tan poderoso que por poco no abre una grieta en la roca. Él tose y presiona su abdomen con fuerza entre sus brazos, intentando impedir que el contenido de su estómago sea regurgitado.

-¡No es posible! ¿Un golpe invisible?

-¿No te lo dije, grandulón?

Ni el mejor practicante de lucha o arte marcial es capaz de derrotar en una única embestida a un oponente que tenga el triple de su peso, pero Seiya es diferente: él domina la lucha de Athena.

Cuando su puño cortó el vacío, pasando bien cerca de la cabeza de Agrios, el movimiento envió una onda de choque, señal de que el golpe fue despedido a una velocidad superior a la del sonido. Ese golpe prueba que él es un guerrero escogido por las constelaciones esparcidas por la bóveda celeste.

-Ah, ¿es así? ¿Es así, chiquillo?–Agrios se levanta furioso, expulsando con fuerza el aire de los pulmones. A pesar del ataque él está entero. En verdad, sus músculos parecen haberse expandido y su cuerpo crecido aún más.

-Tú eres un Santo.

-¡Seiya! Mi nombre es Seiya, de la Constelación de Pegaso.

Ese es un joven que porta el poder legendario que viene de la estatua de Pegaso, que sale de la caja dorada y se rompe en pedazos para formar una impenetrable armadura protectora.

Las alas del caballo se doblan magistralmente como un abanico, encajándose en sus espaldas. Su cabeza toma la forma de un yelmo y su cuerpo se transforma en un escudo pectoral. Lo que era el cuello del animal ahora cubre el brazo derecho de Seiya, mientras la cola se adhiere al brazo izquierdo y el pecho es un cinturón. Las patas delanteras y traseras se mezclan de forma compleja, protegiendo las piernas del joven de las uñas de los pies hasta los muslos.

La polvareda estelar se esparce, brillando en el aire. El Cloth celestial de Seiya está completo. Es su armadura sagrada, permitida solo a los santos escogidos de Athena.

-¡Es bueno que ustedes lo sepan!–grita el muchacho.–¡Yo estoy MUY molesto!

La Cloth blanca-azulada de Pegaso provoca en Seiya una explosión de energía.

-¡PEGASUS RYÛSEI KEN! (Puño Meteoro de Pegaso)

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Los puños se multiplicaron?–se pregunta la bestia mientras rayos de luz se esparcen por todos lados.

De repente un ruido sofocado interrumpe el golpe supersónico del puño de Seiya. El movimiento es contenido por la adamas de Thoas, el relámpago veloz, que hasta entonces se limitaba a observar la lucha.

-Enfría tu cabeza, Agrios.–dice el segundo gigante, colocándose delante de Seiya.–¡Ni siquiera percibes como ese ataque es limitado! ¡Qué puños multiplicados ni que nada! A mí me pareció que cada golpe se arrastraba como un caracol.

-¿Cómo ese tipo puede ser tan veloz?–Seiya está sorprendido y confundido.

Thoas fue capaz de repeler todo el flujo de golpes y aún de atrapar su puño.

-Es verdad que no se debe subestimar el poder de un Santo en su Cloth sagrada.-continuo Thoas, apretando con más fuerza aún el puño del muchacho.–¡Per tú vas a ver también una cosa, chiquillo!

-¡Quirri! Analiza bien la situación...–provoca Pallas.–¿Piensas que un santo tiene chance contra tres de nosotros?

-¡Diablos!–Seiya está cercado.

Los tres Gigas comienzan a ejercer una presión invisible que hace que Kiki pierda la concentración y caiga con todo al suelo.

-¡Autch! ¿Qué fue esa fuerza?–antes de conseguir recuperarse, el muchacho observa, perplejo, la llegada de un invasor más, que aparece trayendo en los hombros a Yulij de Sextante desmayada.

-¡¿Señorita Yulij?!–reconoce a la muchacha por su cabello plateado y la túnica escarlata de los oficiantes del Santuario, pero ella está inconsciente y no reacciona a la mención de su nombre.

Seiya no entiende por qué no detectó de antemano la presencia de este cuarto enemigo. Es realmente difícil de creer. Solamente si tuviese una fuerza avasalladora alguien conseguiría aproximarse a un santo sin ser percibido.

El nuevo invasor desaparece en seguida, rápida y silenciosamente, llevandose a Yulij consigo.

-¡Desapareció! ¿Cómo?–Seiya no sabe que pensar.

-Bueno, ahora Agrios, Pallas, nuestra diversión termina aquí.–dice Thoas a sus compañeros.–¿Se olvidaron de nuestro objetivo original?

-¡Claro!

-Quirrirri... Tienes razón.

Los gigantes recogen sus puños, para gran sorpresa de Seiya.

-Chiquillo... nos veremos otra vez...

-¡Quirrirri! Escapaste esta vez, pero por poco tiempo.

Agrios y Pallas se cubren nuevamente de sombras y desaparecen en la noche. Thoas se detiene por unos segundos más.

-Seiya de Pegaso, vamos a dejar que vivas para que lleves nuestro nombre a Athena. Dile a ella que vaya a Sicilia si quiere a la muchacha de vuelta. Nosotros, los Gigas, estaremos allá. Nosotros, la descendencia de los Dioses Antiguos, nacidos de la Gran Tierra, aprisionados en las profundidades del vacío fantasma.

Con eso la imagen del último invasor penetra en la oscuridad, para sumirse completamente.

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Ustedes qué...? – la voz de Seiya hace eco en vano.

No hay señal alguna de los enemigos.

El muchacho parece despertar de una pesadilla. Si no fuera por los cadáveres de los soldados rasos y por el olor hostil dejado por las criaturas, podría jurar que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Gigas... de las profundidades del vacío fantasma...?


	3. El Santuario, parte 2

La sala del Papa queda cerca de la entrada del Templo de Athena, más allá de los Doce Templos Zodiacales. El Papa es el líder supremo de los Santos, el siervo más importante de Athena.

-¿La señorita Yulij fue secuestrada?–Shun regresó al Santuario luego de la confusión en el teatro de la Acrópolis, presentándose inmediatamente con su Cloth de Andrómeda.

La Cloth tiene un brillo color rosa que recuerda más un vestido de doncella que la armadura de un guerrero.

-¡Diablos! ¡Yo estaba allí y no pude hacer nada!–Seiya cierra los puños, molesto por haber dejado que los enemigos escaparan.

Él también está vestido con su Cloth celestial, que es esencialmente un uniforme de combate. El hecho de que los Santos estén usándolos significa que esta es una reunión de guerra.

–¿Usted no está herido, Sr. Nicole?

-Todo está bien conmigo. Fue más un susto, el ataque me cogió de sorpresa.

Así como Shun y Seiya, Nicole es un Santo de Athena.

La sala del Papa está cercada por columnas dóricas y adornada con cortinas. En el centro del recinto hay un relieve más alto, cubierto por un tapiz, donde queda el asiento del Gran Maestro.

Pero no hay nadie sentado ahí. El cargo de Papa está vacante.

Nicole, jefe de los oficiantes, es quien tiene el cuidado de la administración del Santuario.

-Por lo que Seiya está diciendo, puede haber una relación entre la persona que me atacó en el teatro y los invasores que secuestraron a Yulij.–dice Nicole, que todavía siente algún dolor y por eso una que otra vez comprime los músculos del rostro.

-Pero usted es un Santo de Plata, ¿cómo quedó en desventaja?

-Seiya, no sé que decir.–Nicole todavía está confundido y avergonzado.

–Lo siento mucho... por Yulij también.

Yulij es un Santo Femenino de Bronce, equiparándose a Shun en jerarquía y poder de combate, aun siendo mujer. Como demostró Seiya en el golpe que acertó en Agrios, la esencia divina de las técnicas de lucha de los guerreros sagrados no tiene relación alguna con la fuerza bruta o capacidad muscular.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esos enemigos?

-Por lo menos nada le ocurrió a Athena. Felizmente.

-¿Cómo puede usted decir "felizmente" en un momento como este, Nicole?–la voz suave inunda la sala con una carga de afecto y bondad y las cortinas se abrieron, revelando la figura de una muchacha.

Es la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría. La eterna virgen.

Zeus, dios de los cielos; Poseidón, señor de los mares; Hades, amo del infierno. Athena, protectora de la tierra, con un poder equiparado al de esas tres entidades supremas.

-Athena.–Nicole dobla la rodilla en una reverencia que se acostumbró hace mucho a hacer.

-No se puede hablar de algo "feliz" cuando la vida de uno de mis amados Santos está en peligro.–continua Athena, manteniendo una postura altiva.

La figura femenina de la diosa es de una belleza singular. Aparenta más o menos la misma edad de Seiya y Shun, tiene largos cabellos hasta la altura de la cintura y viste un gracioso vestido blanco. No es nada diferente de una muchacha común, incluso considerando su extraordinaria belleza.

-Fueron palabras impensadas. Perdóneme, Athena.–se disculpa Nicole, curvándose aún más.

-No se disculpe. Por favor, levante la cabeza.

La diosa transmite su autoridad en el modo como extiende la mano a Nicole, un hombre aparentemente mucho más viejo que ella.

-Los Gigas...

-Sí, ya lo sé.–su voz envolvente también transmite una característica divina, manifestando su voluntad de diosa a cada palabra pronunciada.

Después de todo, la joven es la propia Athena, la encarnación de esa divinidad en los tiempos actuales.

-¿Quiénes son esos tales Gigas?

-Son los gigantes de las fábulas griegas, Seiya.–responde Nicole.

-Ah... fábulas...

-Cualquier día ven conmigo hasta la biblioteca para aprender la historia de la creación del cielo y de la tierra.

-Aaaa... creo que no se va a poder.–responde Seiya, tocando su propio rostro en un gesto medio incómodo.

-Los Gigas son el propio origen etimológico de la palabra "gigante".– explica Nicole, con su paciencia inigualable.

-¿Gigantes como los de las historias para niños? Bien, los tipos que vinieron aquí son grandes, pero decir que son gigantes es exagerar.

-Déjame contar la historia de los Gigas.–continua Nicole, como si fuese un profesor.–Esta comienza en la antigua era de los dioses, algún tiempo después del surgimiento de los santos y de su primera lucha, la batalla contra el ejército de Poseidón, acontecida en las tierras de Ática.

En la sala ahora se oye apenas la voz de Nicole, mientras los otros escuchan con atención.

-Fue en esa época que los Gigas declararon la guerra contra los Santos, con el objetivo de dominar el mundo. Esos antiguos dioses malignos eran diferentes de las entidades olímpicas como Poseidón y Hades. Se llamaban a sí mismos "Hijos de la Gran Tierra" y se protegían con armaduras de Adamas, material todavía más resistente que el Orichalcum. Eran seres dotados de una fuerza avasalladora, y la batalla entre ellos y los Santos tuvo proporciones épicas. Nuestra victoria fue conquistada a un alto precio, y apenas gracias a la presencia de la propia Athena en los campos de batalla. Casi ningún Santo sobrevivió.

-No consigo imaginar una guerra tan difícil.

-Incluso habiendo salido vencedora, Athena no pudo destruir a los seres malignos, que eran dioses, por tanto, inmortales. Ella no tuvo más opción sino exiliarlos a las profundidades más allá del Tártaro, para que su voluntad diabólica jamás invadiese Gaia nuevamente. Esa es la historia de la Gigantomaquia.

-¿Gigantomaquia?

-Es el nombre de la guerra contra los Gigas en la mitología.–respondió Nicole, solemnemente.–Según el historiador griego Apolodoro, durante la Gigantomaquia, Athena lanzó sobre los Gigas el Monte Etna, que queda en Sicilia, para aprisionarlos.

-Espere ahí, ¿usted dijo Sicilia?–pregunto Seiya.–Athena... los invasores del Santuario, esos Gigas de los que están hablando, ellos dijeron que llevarían a Yulij para Sicilia.

-Pero no entiendo…–en este momento, la voz de la diosa carga el peso de su dolor por lo que puede estar pasando Yulij.–¿por qué no me atacaron directamente?

-Estamos todos preocupados por la seguridad de Yulij, pero, antes que nada, necesitamos descubrir por qué los Gigas están de vuelta justo ahora, ellos que estaban aprisionados desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Vamos a Sicilia.–dice Athena en un tono súbitamente confiado.

-¡¿Usted quiere ir personalmente, diosa?! Nunca permitiríamos una cosa así.

-Nicole...–la voz de la joven desborda compasión.– Estoy feliz de que se preocupe por mí, pero no puedo abandonar a mis Santos. ¿Qué tipo de madre abandonaría a sus hijos?

La imagen de la muchacha refiriéndose a los Guerreros Sagrados como sus hijos es muy poética, y demuestra su inigualable determinación de protegerlos. Una diosa dispuesta a luchar por aquellos a quienes ama.

-¡Y además...–el tono más alto de Seiya interrumpió el momento solemne.–…todavía no entendí que hacen esos Gigas ahí, pero no me da por quedarme sentado aquí sabiendo exactamente dónde están esos tipos! ¡Yo voy para allá!

-Yo también.-concuerda Shun.

Todavía temiendo por la seguridad de Athena, Nicole decide tomar las riendas de la situación, usando su autoridad como Papa temporal.

-Entonces van los dos.–y con eso la misión es oficialmente transferida a Seiya y Shun, que aceptan con vigor.–El primer paso es investigar las fuerzas enemigas.–añade Nicole.–Solo entonces someteremos la decisión al juicio de Athena.

-Pero...

-Ya todo está decidido y providenciado, señora.–completa, ignorando la tentativa de protesta de la diosa.

-¡Llegué!–una voz estridente llega desde afuera y Kiki se une a los otros en la Sala del Maestro.

-Buen trabajo, Kiki.

-Vaya, señor Nicole, usted gusta de abusar de la gente, ¿eh?– dice el niño en su tono infantil y animado.–Está bien que Sicilia queda a meros 800 kilómetros de aquí, ¡pero fue un trabajo cansado atravesar dos veces el Mar Jónico y la Península Italiana!

-¿Ya fuiste y volviste de Sicilia, Kiki?

-¡Pues claro!–Kiki da un guiño a Seiya.

-Pareces estar muy bien.–dijo Nicole, sonriendo.–Tienes energía de sobra para reclamar...

El teletransporte provoca un enorme cansancio espiritual, especialmente en una jornada de ida y vuelta sin descanso como esa.

-Le pedí a Kiki que trajera un guía de allá.–explico Nicole.

-Y voy a decir una cosa, ¡teletransportar a alguien cansa dos veces más! –Kiki no deja de jadear, sentándose en el piso.–No, ¡cansa cuatro veces más!

-¿Un guía?–Seiya todavía está bastante confundido.

-Ustedes van a necesitar de alguien para mostrarles el camino.– la respuesta fue dada por una nueva voz.– Sicilia es la isla más grande del Mediterráneo. No quieres quedar perdido por allá, ¿eh, Seiya?

El muchacho recién llegado habló con ironía y dio una palmada en el hombro de Seiya, demostrando intimidad. Pero el Santo de Pegaso parece no tener la menor idea de quien se trata. El extraño era unos 10 centímetros más alto que él y aparentaba ser dos o tres años más viejo. Tenía un tatuaje en el brazo y usaba ropas desgarradas que podrían pertenecer a un chico de la calle. Su cabello largo y teñido de plateado estaba peinado para atrás, haciendo que su apariencia recordara la de un lobo.

Usted, lector, ¿sabría decir cuántas constelaciones existen en el cielo? Según los astrónomos son 88, pero ese no es un factor absoluto, científicamente hablando, así como no existe una opinión predominante sobre la descripción de cada constelación.

En verdad, el número ochenta y ocho fue una decisión adoptada por la Unión Astronómica Internacional en su Asamblea General de 1930, y se basa en el modelo del astrónomo clásico Ptolomeo.

Esa cuenta "oficial" mantiene aquello que ya era conocido por las civilizaciones antiguas, al mismo tiempo en que aumenta las descubiertas más recientemente, especialmente en lo que dice respecto a las constelaciones meridionales.

De cualquier forma, no tiene mucho sentido usar ese dato para contar la historia de las Cloths, una tradición que se remonta a la Era de los Dioses.

Una persona se vuelve un Santo al ser escogido como representante de una constelación específica. Todo el tiempo, esos guerreros enfrentan batallas mortales para proteger nuestro mundo del Mal. Cuando su propia fuerza no es suficiente, ellos recurren a la Gracia Divina, a través de sus Cloths sagradas, por eso cada Santo tiene su propia constelación tutelar, sea ella Boreal, Austral o Zodiacal (teóricamente serían 24, 48 y 12 de cada tipo, respectivamente).

Existen tres categorías entre los Santos: Oro, Plata y Bronce.

Los Santos de Oro están encima de todos los otros y son representados por los Doce Templos Zodiacales, las constelaciones de la astrología, que también representas los signos, como Aries, Tauro y Géminis. Los Santos de Plata son los próximos en la orden jerárquica, seguidos de los de Bronce. Todavía más abajo están los soldados rasos.

El Papa es responsable por el comando de todos esos niveles, por lo tanto es siempre un Santo de Oro, generalmente escogido por su antecesor en el cargo. Los oficiales pueden ser Santos de Plata o de Bronce. Sus responsabilidades incluyen prever la trayectoria de las estrellas, monitorear señales de actividad maligna, registrar la historia y transmitir el legado de los secretos místicos del Santuario para las generaciones futuras.

Algunos creen que existen 24 Santos de Bronce y 48 Santos de Plata, pero, con excepción de los doce Santos de Oro, no se sabe exactamente cuántos son los guerreros de cada estirpe. Aparentemente ni siquiera los Papas conocen el número total de Cloths sagradas existentes.

El historial del Santuario, cuyos datos son relativamente nuevos, tampoco ofrece una respuesta exacta. Según un relato reciente, la cantidad máxima posible de Guerreros Sagrados sería 78. En otro registro, ese número varía a 88. Hay quien diga que los astrónomos se basaron de alguna forma indirecta en esa anotación para establecer la cuenta "oficial" de constelaciones, pero no existen pruebas.

Además de eso, esas teorías se contradicen: por ejemplo, se sabe que existió hasta muy poco tiempo atrás un Santo de Cerberos, pero esa constelación no está en la lista "oficial" de los astrónomos. El único punto en común entre las diferentes versiones es la creencia de que en ningún momento todos los trajes fueron usados simultáneamente.

Tampoco podemos olvidar de que el universo no es algo estático. El mapa celeste está en constante transformación: muchas estrellas se se pierden como Novas, e incluso la Estrella Polar permanece inmóvil un período de millones, o miles de millones, de años.

Todas las personas nacen y mueren bajo el destino de las estrellas. El firmamento y el mundo en que vivimos se reflejan el uno al otro. Si el mundo cambia, cambian las estrellas y su diseño en el cielo, o sea, cambian las constelaciones que determinan los trajes sagrados. Con eso, la propia naturaleza de los trajes de los Santos es mutable, y los Guerreros Sagrados saben de eso.

A pesar de todo eso, el número ochenta y ocho se tornó la respuesta patrón para la cantidad de constelaciones y Santos existentes. Pero, en los días de hoy, período en que ocurre nuestra historia, no existe ni siquiera la mitad de esos guerreros con Athena en la Tierra.


	4. Sicilia, parte 1

-¡No puedo creer que estés vivo, Mei!–dijo Seiya, regresando a su lugar en el avión después de haber ido a buscar algo para beber.

Estaban en pleno vuelo. El avión no tenía ventanas ni butacas. Los asientos eran lonas suspendidas por tubos en ambos lados de la cabina. El espacio era apretado: si Seiya estuviera sentado frente a sus amigos, estaría prácticamente tocando sus rodillas con las de ellos. Por la decoración parecía más una aeronave militar que un avión de pasajeros.

-No hay razón para tener esa expresión de sorpresa en sus caras. ¿Tú y Shun acaso no están vivos? Es normal que yo consiguiera sobrevivir.

-¿Normal, tú? ¡Aayy!–grita Seiya cuando Mei aprieta con cierta fuerza su mejilla.

-¡Piénsalo bien, Seiya! ¿Alguna vez conseguiste derrotarme en una pelea?

-¡Eso fue cuando tenía 7 años! ¡Tú eres dos años mayor! ¡En aquella época eso era mucha diferencia!

\- ¡Ja! Pero tú continuas siendo pequeño…

Shun no resiste soltar una pequeña risa al ver la cara avergonzada de Seiya. Los dos Santos están usando sus trajes sagrados y llevan las Cajas de Pandora de Pegaso y Andrómeda en el compartimiento de carga, en la parte trasera de la aeronave. Se trata de un Tiltrotor, con capacidad para llevar diez pasajeros. Sus alas poseen rotores móviles y en la parte externa se lee la inscripción "Fundación Graad".

Les falta menos de media hora para llegar a Sicilia.

-Si yo los llamara para pelear algún día, perdería con certeza. Exactamente como Shun, que vivía llorando... Ustedes ahora son Santos. Yo no lo conseguí.

-¿No lo conseguiste?

-Yo sobreviví, sin embargo no recibí la Cloth.–continúa Mei, en un tono ligeramente sarcástico.–No paso de un soldado raso. Una estrella cae… es extraño.

Después pregunto mirando hacia Shun, en un gesto sorprendentemente serio:

-¿Cuántos...?-preguntó cabizbajo–¿Cuántos sobrevivieron?

-Diez.

-Contigo, once.–dice Shun, en voz baja.

-Nosotros, solo diez...

En este punto es necesario interrumpir la historia para hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado.

Las luchas libradas entre Athena y otros dioses por la posesión de la tierra son llamadas "Guerras Santas". La última de ese tipo ocurrió hace poco más de diez años, cuando la nueva reencarnación de Athena descendió en el Santuario. La diosa era apenas un bebé y tuvo que enfrentar un ataque.

La sombra del mal entró en denominada región sagrada cuando Saga de Géminis, uno de los Santos de Oro, fue dominado por sentimientos perversos, queriendo volverse el señor de la tierra, poseído por la ambición, y asesinó secretamente al Papa de aquella época, enfrentándose después a la indefensa Athena.

Por fortuna, el Santo de Oro Aioros de Sagitario consiguió salvar a la diosa antes de que fuera víctima de la daga afilada de Saga, y la confió a un hombre llamado Mitsumasa Kido, que la llevó para el distante Japón, bautizándola como Saori Kido y criándola como su nieta.

Mitsumasa Kido, creador de la Fundación Graad, era uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo. Después de poner a Athena bajo su protección, Kido ofreció a los cien hijos que tenía con amantes en sacrificio, pidiendo como intercambio que fuesen consagrados como Santos de la diosa y obtuvieran con las Cloths sagradas.

El viejo jamás reconoció la paternidad de esos niños, tratándolos como huérfanos y lanzándolos a su propia suerte por los cuatro rincones de la tierra.

Las tácticas de entrenamiento en las artes de combate de Athena superan lo absurdo. Flaquear es sinónimo de muerte en busca de juntar a los más poderosos guerreros de la tierra. Los aspirantes fueron sometidos a bosques infestados de animales salvajes, desiertos insoportables, montañas donde respirar es un suplicio, planicies gélidas donde el frío lleva a una persona a una muerte en menos de cinco minutos, islas volcánicas con calor infernal y gases tóxicos.

Prácticamente todos sus hijos murieron en ese proceso, enviados al infierno por su propio padre. Apenas diez de ellos consiguieron completar ese entrenamiento extremo y, elegidos por las constelaciones, volvieron milagrosamente con sus Cloths sagradas.

Entre esos pocos están Seiya y Shun.

No hay tiempo para extender detalles del conflicto que ocurrió en el Santuario, conocido como "La Revuelta de Saga". El lector interesado puede buscar información en una biblioteca, donde encontrará registros de esa serie de batallas. Fueron 13 años desde el encuentro de Aioros con el sr. Kido, pasando por el despertar de Athena y culminando con la derrota de Saga, cuando finalmente la diosa consiguio regresar al Santuario.

Entre los aspectos más dramáticos de ese periodo estuvo el descubrimiento, por parte de los 10 huérfanos sobrevivientes, de que la nieta del viejo Kido, a la cual algunos llegaron a odiar, era en verdad la diosa Athena. O del hecho de que su padre los ofreciera en sacrificio para criar Santos Guerreros que vivirían para defenderla.

Ahora reconocían a Saori como la verdadera Athena, y Seiya y sus compañeros consiguieron superar la propia infancia infeliz y, lo más importante, derrotaron al maligno Saga, arrancando el Santuario de su poder.

No podemos olvidar que por el costo de innumerables sacrificios e incontables pérdidas, y que gracias al amor de Athena es que la paz en la Tierra sigue preservándose.

-Seiya, ¿tú fuiste mandado a Grecia, cierto? Y Shun, tú fuiste para... la Isla de Andrómeda, ¿no es así?

\- Y tú fuiste para Sicilia.

-Eso. Sin embargo no fui llamado de vuelta por la Fundación Graad después del entrenamiento. ¿Qué les dijeron que había pasado conmigo?

-Creo que habían hecho una partida de defunción en tu nombre. Quien desee ser Santo tiene que conquistar la Cloth a cualquier precio. Las otras alternativas son huir, morir o vivir totalmente aislado como un soldado anónimo.

-Sí, entiendo.–los ojos de Mei parecieron perderse en el vacío.–Mi maestro fue asesinado en la Revuelta de Saga y yo ya no tenía a nadie para entrenarme.–el joven hizo una pausa para suspirar.–Acabé en Sicilia, sirviendo como una especie de espía del Santuario. O lo que ellos llaman "agente operacional de campo".

-Lo más importante es que estás vivo, Mei. Cambia de cara, yo estoy muy feliz por eso, de verdad.

-Bien.

La simpatía que los tres jóvenes sienten por el otro tiene raíces mucho más profundas que la camaradería ganada por haber sobrevivido al entrenamiento para volverse Santo. A pesar de tener madres diferentes, todos son hermanos.

-¿Tú sabías sobre nuestro padre?–pregunto Shun, cuidadosamente.

-Yo siempre lo supe. Desde que estaba en el orfanato de la Fundación Graad.–Mei continuó, ahora mostrando una sonrisa.–Sin embargo, que la señorita Saori era la encarnación de Athena, ¡eso yo no lo sabía!-completo, soltando una risa burlona.

-¡A nosotros eso nos pegó de sorpresa!

-Habla con respeto, Seiya.-dice Shun, en un tono bastante serio.

-¡Qué les parece Shun! Hablando en serio, ¡recuerdo que era una niña mimada, arrogante y haciendo su voluntad!

De hecho, aunque la Saori Kido de ahora es la imagen perfecta de la gran diosa Athena, símbolo de amor y confianza absoluta, ella no fue siempre así. Cuando niña llamaba la atención solo por su belleza física, causando impresión de gran soberbia. El despertar de la Voluntad de Athena solo ocurrió después de su desenvolvimiento físico.

Antes de eso, para los huérfanos como Seiya y los otros, Saori –quien recibía el amor del mismo Mitsumasa Kido– no pasaba de ser blanco de los celos y del rencor.

-¿No fue contigo, Seiya, aquella historia de "sé mi caballo"?

-¡Ese fue Jabu! ¡Ni aunque me chicotease fingiría ser un caballo!

\- Jabu... Él, recuerdo una cara con ese nombre...–Mei estaba cabizbajo, los ojos mirando en dirección a sus brazos, cruzados entre sí. Luego de hacer una pequeña pausa, se armó de valor para hacer una pregunta más difícil.-¿Quiénes son los otros que sobrevivieron?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Yo nunca salí de Sicilia, no sé casi nada sobre los Santos del Santuario. No sabía que ustedes estaban bien hasta que nos encontramos ahora.

De hecho, no todos tienen acceso al nombre de los Santos. Es una especie de secreto militar, como mucha de la información sobre el Santuario. Soldados de jerarquía inferior, como Mei, en general conocen un número mínimo de Santos.

Shun dijo los nombres de sus hermanos sobrevivientes, uno por uno:

-Shiryu, Hyôga, Ikki…

-¿Tu hermano?–pregunto Mei, al recordar que Ikki es hermano de padre y de madre de Shun. Y también que los dos no son nada parecidos en términos de temperamento, por el contrario, mientras Shun tiene un carácter delicado, llegando a recordar a una niña, Ikki es su opuesto perfecto, un niño brutal y duro, con un gran gusto por las artes marciales.

Mei se emocionó con la lista de Santos sobrevivientes. Consiguió recordar los rostros de cada uno de ellos.

-...y Jabu. Diez en total.–es Seiya quien concluyó contando.

-¿Cuál es la constelación de él?

-Unicornio.

-¡Jaja!–Mei no consigue contener la risa.

-¿No es perfecto?– concuerda Seiya.

-¡Con seguridad! El Unicornio es un bicho que solo acepta ser cabalgado por doncellas, ¿no? Y él siempre estaba moviendo el rabo para Saori, hasta corría para servirle de caballo.

-Y continua así hasta ahora. No ha cambiado nada.

-Ni ustedes.–completó Mei.–Consiguieron volverse Santos, más no cambiaron ni un poco.

-Ni tu, Mei.–confirmó Shun.

-Jabu está en Argelia.-contó Seiya.–Shiryu está en Rozan, en China, y Hyôga, en Siberia Oriental. La mayoría de los otros también continúan cumpliendo su papel de Santos en los lugares donde fueron entrenados.

-Pero no conseguimos descubrir dónde está mi hermano Ikki.

-Bueno, desde pequeño le gusta andar de lobo solitario...

En ese momento el altavoz anuncio que ya estaban sobrevolando el espacio aéreo siciliano. El viaje de Grecia hasta ahí fue corto para matar dudas.

Seiya y Shun corrieron en dirección a sus Cloths, en cuanto a Nicole, que no participó en la conversación por estar piloteando el avión, anunció secamente:

-Vamos a abrir la puerta trasera y disminuir la altitud. Ustedes tres van a saltar.

-¿Brincaremos, eh?–Seiya hace una mueca, pero la cosa va en serio.

-Este bichito bebe mucho combustible en cada aterrizaje y despegue.– explicó Nicole.–Tenemos miedo de no tener suficiente para volar al Santuario.

-¡¿Pero solo piensas en ti mismo, Nicole?! ¿Quién va a garantizar nuestra seguridad?–replicó Seiya.

Tal vez el lector está sorprendido de que un Santo como Nicole, de la Constelación de Altar, sea capaz de pilotear una aeronave de tecnología avanzada como el Tiltrotor. Sin embargo, el hecho de que los Santos de Athena sean entidades completamente aisladas del mundo cotidiano, no significa que no se relacionen con él. Su misión no es proteger un universo fantastico, sino el planeta donde vivimos.

Los Santos también son mutables, así como el cielo y la tierra, y evolucionan con ellos.

Sin embargo, conforme a la idea de lanzarse al vacío, Seiya avanzó con Shun para la parte trasera, que estaba abierta y dejaba entrar a la cabina intensas corrientes de aire. Estaban a diez metros de altura, por eso no era posible usar paracaídas.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Mei, su voz abochornada por el sonido del viento cortante, y entonces ¡fiu!, saltó del avión.

-Que Athena los proteja.–dijo Nicole, en el momento en que Seiya y Shun se lanzaron tras Mei en el oscuro mar de Sicilia.

Si pensamos en la Península Italiana con su forma de bota, la isla de Sicilia queda a pocos kilómetros del pico del zapato, separada del continente por el Estrecho de Messina. Es una ubicación privilegiada en el Mar Mediterráneo: desde su extremo oeste es posible divisar el continente Africano.

Es la mayor isla de la región, con más o menos la misma área de Sergipe, en Brasil, y su formato triangular le ha ganado el apodo de Trinacria (Isla de tres puntas).

Tiene un clima ameno y suelo fértil, que, junto con su posición estratégica en el mapa europeo, fue objeto de innumerables disputas y guerras a lo largo de la historia. En la antigüedad prosperaban ahí colonias griegas. Años más tarde, la región fue conocida como "Granero de Roma". Después ocurrieron las invasiones bárbaras y la dominación por el Imperio Bizantino. En la edad Media, la isla fue conquistada por árabes venidos de África, y, en el siglo XI, los normandos, descendientes de los vikingos nórdicos, se aliaron con las fuerzas islámicas para establecer el reino de Sicilia.

El trono Siciliano pasó por varias familias y tradiciones monárquicas: el Sacro imperio Romano Germano; la Casa de Anjou, francesa; los de Aragón, españoles; y la de Habsburgo. En el siglo XIX, se fundó la región Nápoles, en principio conocida como "El Reino de las dos Sicilias".

Finalmente, en 1861, Sicilia fue anexada a Italia, país con el cual forma parte hasta hoy, a pesar de su cultura y trayectoria histórica completamente independientes.

Habitada por pueblos de múltiples orígenes y lenguas, Sicilia es diversa, colorida, y frecuentemente compleja como un mosaico. Su propio nombre ya tiene innumerables variaciones, como Siqueria, adoptado cuando era una colonia griega, o Siquília, en la época de la dominación romana. De la misma forma, la ciudad de Siracusa, al sudeste de la isla es famosa por ser la tierra de Arquímedes, recibió diferentes denominaciones a lo largo de su historia, como Surakusai, Siragosa o Siracusa.

La arquitectura siciliana es uno de sus grandes destaques, una combinación armoniosa de culturas mediterráneas medievales – bizantina, islámica y gótica – y de la corriente barroca, adoptada a partir de la edad moderna. Al mismo tiempo, pocos lugares conservan tantos rastros de la Grecia Antigua. Se encuentran por la isla ruinas monumentos erguidos en honor a los dioses del olimpo, como los templos encontrados en el valle de Agrigento, e innumerables y grandiosos teatros y arenas.

Varios episodios de la mitología griega tienen a Sicilia como escenario, como la ya mencionada Gigantomaquia. También dice la leyenda que Odiseo libró una difícil batalla con el monstruo marino Scylla cerca del estrecho de Messina.


	5. Sicilia, parte 2

5.-Sicilia, parte 2

-¿Qué te viene a la mente cuando oyes hablar de Sicilia?–preguntó Mei.

Los amigos se refugiaron en un islote pequeño y oscuro, desde donde Mei observaba el antiguo teatro de Taormina. Llegaron ahí después del arriesgado salto: lo que sería suicidio para las personas normales no es nada comparado al entrenamiento que los tres habían vivido para volverse Santos.

Seiya pensó un poco y dijo:

-Mafia.

-Debido al Padrino, ¿verdad?–respondió Mei.–¡En verdad ese asunto es un tabú aquí! Pero ahora Sicilia es mucho más segura que el continente, ¿sabías?

Taormina está en la costa este de la isla, con una población de cerca de 10 mil habitantes. Situada en un declive en el monte Tauro, a 400 metros de altura, la ciudad tiene una magnífica vista al mar.

Su belleza natural le ha ganado se escenario de muchos films, y la región es un centro turístico mundialmente famoso. El área urbana es antigua y, como ocurre en muchas ciudades europeas, predominan las aceras y calles estrechas. El pavimento es todo de piedra, completamente inadecuado para los automóviles, y prácticamente no existe estacionamientos. En el camino 114, al lado del mar, parten góndolas llevando turistas que visitan la ciudad.

-Hay un frase conocida en Sicilia.–contó Mei-"En las tierras de los olivos y los dioses del Olimpo pueden nacer estúpidos y genios, pero jamás criminales". Es algo que mi difunto maestro decía.

-Mira… Mei… nosotros no hemos venido aquí para hacer turismo.-dijo Shun.

-Lo sé.

Los Santos fueron enviados a Sicilia después del ataque al Santuario, pero no tienen idea del paradero de los invasores.

-¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a esos Gigas?

-Shun, si no lo supiese no habría sido llamado al Santuario. No un mero soldado raso como yo.–Mei apuntó en la dirección de la fachada del teatro.

A través de la pared de arcos es posible ver el mar Iónico a la izquierda y Taormina a la derecha, separados por la banda litoral que se extiende en dirección sudoeste. Más allá de este espectacular paisaje está una montaña imponente.

-El monte Etna.–susurró Shun.

Se trata del mayor volcán activo de toda Europa, con 3340 metros de altura. Por sus muchas erupciones y gran cantidad de lava derramada, el monte tiene una pendiente suave y no exageradamente inclinada. De su cumbre brota una intensa capa de humo y ceniza.

-Según las leyendas griegas,–explicó Mei– los Gigas enterrados por Athena en el monte Etna sufren tanto que escupen llamas y humo.

-Vaya, como está oscuro…-interrumpió Seiya.–Ya debería haber amanecido, ¿o no?

El sol es poco más que un círculo apagado en el cielo, y toda la isla está cubierta por una especie de luz media. A pesar que ser el auge del verano, no hay casi nadie en Taormina y el lugar parece más bien una ciudad fantasma.

-El Etna está en una fase de intensa actividad, lo vi en televisión.– explicó Mei.–Tiembla a toda hora y el aeropuerto está cerrado por causa de las cenizas volcánicas, y como una corriente de lava ya llegó al borde de la ciudad se declaró en estado de emergencia. Eso explica por qué Taormina está tan desierta en este verano, siendo normalmente un agitadísimo centro turístico.

-¿La población fue evacuada de esta área?

-Exactamente. Normalmente podríamos subir una parte del Etna en auto, pero ahora las entradas están bloqueadas por el ejército.

-¡Rayos!–se quejó Seiya, tocándose la cabeza.–Entonces la gente tiene que ir a pie.

-Primero, un baño de mar. Ahora, caminar por la montaña, ¡tus vacaciones de verano están completas, Seiya!-respondió Mei.

-Esto es bueno… podemos actuar sin tener que preocuparnos por los moradores o turistas.

-Si los Gigas realmente están de vuelta, la primera cosa es verificar si los arcos de Athena están atados.

-Como, a propósito, ordenó el señor Nicole.

-Según mi maestro,–dijo Mei, al mirar en la dirección del cráter-los arcos de Athena están en las profundidades del Etna.

-¡De acuerdo! Entonces, ¿vamos?

Pero antes que Shun y Mei pudieran responder se escuchó una voz.

-¡Bienvenidos, perros de Athena!

Con el susto, los jóvenes se pusieron en posición de alerta. Sombras salieron diferentes puntos del teatro a cielo abierto.

-¡Es necesario felicitarte por haber venido tan rápido al encuentro de la muerte, Pegaso!

-¡Agrios!–Seiya reconoció al gigante con quien luchó en el Santuario.

Y él no estaba solo.

-¿Solo mandan tres personas? Los Santos deben estar con falta de personal.

-¡Y esos son niños aún! Mamá les mando hacer el mandado, ¿cierto? Quirrirri…

En el palco estaban Agrios, la Fuerza Bruta, Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz y Pallas de la Estupidez. Sus trajes de Adamas reflejan el brillo turbio del cielo oscurecido.

-¡Shun, son los Gigas que invadieron el Santuario ayer!

Pero otra vez Seiya es interrumpido, ahora por una nueva presencia que surge poco a poco en el centro del palco.

-¿Qué? ¡Argh, que olor tan horrible!–Seiya cubrió su boca instintivamente, sintiendo una terrible ansia de vomitar, como si estuviese empujando su rostro dentro de un saco de excrementos.

-¡Espera ahí!-pidió Shun.-Mi cadena está reaccionando ante su presencia…

La cadena amarrada a la Cloth sagrada de Andrómeda temblaba como si estuviese siendo golpeada por un relámpago.

La sombra el cuarto Giga apareció de repente en medio de un remolino de humo negro. Su voz poderosa resonó en la arena e hizo que todo el lugar temblara con la vibración:

-Mi nombre es Enkelados, la Voz Sellada. ¡Soy Enkelados, el sumo sacerdote de los Gigas!

Con eso, ondas vibratorias recorrieron el aire, chocando contra las ruinas y causando varias explosiones concéntricas. La fuerza increíble de esa voz lanzó a Seiya, Shun y Mei, éste último cayó en las gradas.

-¿Qué tipo de voz es esa? Mi cuerpo está hormigueando…

-¿Él es el Jefe de los Gigas?

En ese momento, Mei fue lanzado nuevamente, ahora contra la pared, y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

-¿De donde está viniendo esa presión?–preguntó, escupiendo unas gotas de saliva con sangre.

Mei está particularmente lastimado por no tener un traje sagrado para protegerse, como Shun y Seiya, que visten las Cloths más poderosas de la Tierra, hechas de una mezcla de metales ahora desconocidos por la humanidad, como Orichalcum, Gammanium y Polvo Estelar.

-¿Dónde está Athena?

Enkelados carga un bastón esculpido con imágenes de monstruos de tierras desconocidas, su rostro se esconde atrás de una máscara con facciones de Orco, o de demonio devorador de hombres. Su armadura de Adamas, bastante adornada, tiene color amarillento, con un topacio eclipsado, y está cubierta por una sotana de sacerdote.

–¡Aquella idiota mandó santos de bronce para atacarnos! ¡La jerarquía más baja! ¡Por lo visto, ella aún no cree que nosotros, los Gigas, hemos vuelto!

-¡Hey, puedes insultarnos a nosotros pero deja a Athena fuera de esto!– Seiya siente la sangre subirle a la cabeza.

-¡Ja! Una meretriz ordinaria luciendo como protectora de la Tierra. ¡Y ustedes son peores que aún, meros cachorritos de ella! ¡El dios primordial que adoramos ni siquiera reconoce su calaña!

Enkelados está claramente queriendo irritar a los Santos con esas ofensas.

–¡Athena nos lanzó en las profundidades del vacío… imperdonable! ¡Ahora queremos venganza!–el monstruo continúa su juego de provocaciones.-¡Arrancaremos los vestidos de Athena y la humillaremos como una bastarda común de hombres mortales!

-¡¿Cómo puedes…- la mirada de Shun, normalmente calmada y serena, se arma de una fuerte furia.

-Los Gigas están de vuelta…-dijo Mei, levantándose y limpiando la sangre de su rostro.–¡Eso significa que el sello de Athena fue roto! ¿Cómo consiguieron romper el sello de la antigua Gigantomaquia?

-¿Qué hicieron con la señorita Yulij?-preguntó Seiya, mirando fijamente al sumo sacerdote de los Gigas.

-¿Aquella mocosa?

-¡Quirrirri! ¡Mediocre, mediocre, mediocre, mediocre, mediocre! ¿Los supuestos protectores de la tierra son meros cobardes que se aterrorizan por un rehén? ¡Me hacen reír!–se entrometió Pallas.

-No la matamos. Aquella mocosa está en una caverna subterránea.- Enkelados apuntó con su báculo al monte Etna.–Si quieren salvarla es mejor que sean rápidos. Aun siendo un Santo Femenino, morirá pronto si continúa respirando los gases venenosos del volcán. Eso si las cavernas no volaron por los aires en una erupción.

Mei se dio cuenta que no pueden continuar ahí, deben ir a buscar a Yulij inmediatamente.

-¡Seiya, Shun! ¡Síganme!

Es difícil dejar a un lado a Enkelados después de todas las provocaciones, pero esta lucha tiene que esperar. Los jóvenes corren en dirección al monte Etna, evitando la zona urbana de Taormina, a una velocidad tan increíble que no dejan ni sombras en el camino. Aún sin poderes extra-sensoriales como la teletransportación, la agilidad y los saltos de un Santo son inmensamente superiores a los de un ser humano común.

La ciudad queda atrás rápidamente, dando lugar a colinas con plantaciones cercadas de muros de piedra y arbustos. Todo ahí está cubierto por cenizas volcánicas.

-¡No tengan tanta prisa, niños!

Para su sorpresa, los Gigas los seguían de cerca.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!–se preguntó Shun, viendo como Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz, venia atrás de él, como una sombra. Pallas, por su parte, estaba detrás de Mei.

-¡Aún no terminamos la explicación… si quieren salvar a aquella chica…

-¡No necesitas decirlo! ¡Debemos derrotarlos a ustedes, ¿no es cierto?!

-¡Sabes hablar, mocoso!–Agrios, la Fuerza Bruta, arrancó de un solo golpe una enorme cantidad de tierra, cavando un enorme cráter.-¡Ahora, tu adversario, obviamente seré yo, Pegaso!

Seiya no estaba dispuesto a conversar y saltó en dirección a los Gigas. Si querían luchar, que fuera rápido, para asi poder salvar al fin a la señorita Yulij.

El brillo de su traje de Adamas es de un azul tenebroso. La pesada armadura, con clavos expuestos por toda la superficie, simboliza claramente la naturaleza agresiva de la criatura. Bajo el casco adornado con cuernos, Agrios encaró a Seiya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Puedes venir.

-¡PEGASUS RYÛSEI KEN! (Puño Meteoro de Pegaso)

Al grito del Santo fue como si surgiera un brillante rayo de luz. Es su golpe más poderoso. Ningún oponente resiste en pie los más de cien golpes por segundo, cada uno con la fuerza de Pegaso cayendo sobre su cuerpo como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces…

-¿Eso es todo?–preguntó Agrios, sin mostrar algún daño mínimo por el Pegasus Ryûsei Ken.

Cada vez más queda claro que los Gigas despertaron con un poder equivalente al de los Santos.

La Adamas de Agrios no tienen señales de daño. Seiya se detuvo en seco ante el dolor que atravesó su puño. Por más poderoso que sea, ningún cuerpo consigue resistir el golpe de un guerrero sagrado, pues posee la esencia de la destrucción, capaz de romper átomos. La única forma de detener un ataque como ese es con una fuerza igual o superior al de los Santos, el llamado Cosmo.

-Ya lo sentí en el Santuario.–balbuceó Seiya, poniendo los brazos en posición defensiva.–¡Pero su Cosmo es aún mayor y más agresivo de lo que imaginaba!

En ese momento, Agrios se inclinó para abajo, expirando vigorosamente. Colocó una de sus manos en la tierra, agachándose. Seiya observó horrorizado cuando explosiones internas de fuerza hicieron que los músculos del Giga se expandieran aún más.

-Siente la diferencia de fuerzas entre los Santos y los Gigas.-dijo Agrios dice, antes de gritar: -¡CRAG PRESS! (Presión de Risco)

El Giga saltó en dirección de Seiya, golpeando el suelo con su pie para impulsar su impetuoso avance. Su golpe acertó de lleno contra el Santo, que solo consiguió soltar una especie de espasmo sofocante.


	6. De vuelta al Santuario

_En la sala del Papa_

Al volver de Sicilia, Nicole de Altar encontró a Saori Kido, Athena, de pie, en la misma posición en que estaba cuando el partió.

-Agradezco su esfuerzo.–dijo la diosa.–¿Cómo están Seiya y los otros?

-Los dejé a salvo en la isla.–respondió Nicole.–Están verificando la integridad del sello de Athena en el monte Etna.

-Parece que el volcán está en erupción, causando muchos daños.

-Es verdad, diosa.

-¿No será muy peligroso? Se sabe que la población fue evacuada por causa de la lava y los gases volcánicos.

-Los Santos de Athena no tienen ningún peligro o dificultad. Fuera de eso, la Fundación Graad ya está trabajando en conjunto con el ejército italiano. La región está aislada en un radio de diez kilómetros, ciertamente no tendremos disturbios innecesarios.

-Muchas gracias, Nicole. Fue muy rápido y eficiente.

-Es el papel del Papa Substituto.-agradeció, inclinándose delante de la joven.–Pediremos a Kiki nos traiga noticias de los acontecimientos en Sicilia.

-Lo siento mucho.–dijo Athena, ligeramente cabizbaja.–Le di otras órdenes a Kiki.-continuo, después de una pausa.-Sé que los Gigas realmente volvieron y son enemigos terribles. Por más que Seiya y Shun sean guerreros sagrados, enfrentándolos solos sería…

-Comprendo.–interrumpió Nicole.-Me hubiera gustado que me hubiese consultado al respecto antes.

-Pensaras que soy demasiado sentimental.-dijo la diosa.-No quiero que ninguno se lastime… y con eso se derrama siempre la sangre de un gran número de Santos…

Saori Kido puede parecer demasiado emotiva para ser una divinidad, pero esa es exactamente la "voluntad" de Athena.

-Justamente por ser así, Athena, es que nosotros, los Santos, la seguimos y la protegemos.-respondió Nicole, con la más absoluta sinceridad.

-Que las estrellas los protejan.

Athena hizo una plegaria con su grandioso Cosmo, deseando a sus amados Santos un retorno rápido y seguro.

No es fácil explicar en palabras la naturaleza del Cosmo, el Séptimo Sentido. Las palabras son la propia expresión de la sabiduría humana, y estamos lidiando con algo completamente ajeno a la humanidad, pues el ser humano común posee básicamente cinco sentidos: vista, oído, gusto, olfato y tacto. Existe un sexto sentido, que se acostumbra tratar como intuición o capacidad de premonición, pero apenas unos pocos tienen ese sentido más desenvuelto.

En un pasado lejano, todas las personas estaban dotadas del Séptimo Sentido, en la era de los mitos, cuando aún no había fronteras nítidas entre los dioses y los seres humanos, y aunque está presente aún ahora, de forma sutil, los hombres acabaron perdiendo esa maravillosa capacidad, el origen de los poderes sobrehumanos de los Santos de Athena.

A través de él, los guerreros sagrados dominan la técnica de despedazar átomos, siendo capaces de manipular, incendiar y expandir la energía que da origen a la vida. Es por eso que son tan poderosos, pues de esa increíble habilidad nace el Cosmo, una fuerza grandiosa e impar.

En el Monte Etna, las plantas del paisaje se vuelven cada vez más escasas a medida que se asciende a la cumbre del volcán y los terremotos ocurren con frecuencia. Las laderas negras están cubiertas de cenizas, gravas, guijarros y pedazos de lava endurecidos.

-Basta a jugar a "atrápame", chico de bronce.–Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz, se coloca frente a Shun, bloqueando su camino.

La Adamas de su armadura es de malaquita oscura, con piedras incrustadas. El traje es extrañamente bello y elegante, contrastando con las formas agresivas dotadas de garras y clavos que adornan las armaduras de los demás Gigas.

La expresión de Thoas también es diferente de los otros Gigas. Con largos cabellos negros y piel extremadamente blanca, su semblante se mantiene generalmente sereno. Su mirada, adornada por cejas marcadas y oscuras, puede considerarse tranquila. Con certeza, y eso vale para todos los Gigas, su apariencia no recuerda en nada a los gigantes de pinturas inspiradas en la mitología griega, comúnmente retratados como intimidantes demonios de cabellos blancos.

-Este ser posee un Cosmo impresionante.-piensa Shun, asustado, pues los Santos se valen más del séptimo Sentido que de los ojos, oídos, nariz, piel, boca o intuición.

Es a través del Cosmo que su sensibilidad alcanza su punto máximo.

-¿Será que Seiya y Mei están bien? ¿Preocupado por tus compañeros?– Thoas lee los pensamientos de Shun con facilidad.–Que tranquilidad la tuya, estar pensando en otros…-continúa el gigante.–Es mejor preocuparte primero por tu propia vida.

-¿Por qué están provocando este conflicto? ¿Son responsables también de la erupción del Monte Etna?

-¿Y si fuimos?

-¡Muchas personas viven aquí! Las víctimas de las batallas son siempre personas que no tienen como defenderse. ¿Por qué quieren destruir a tantos inocentes? ¿Quieren conquistar la tierra?

Thoas responde con otra pregunta.

-Chico, ¿estás hablando de la Guerra Santa?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-El olvido es el peor de los crímenes. Santo Guerrero de Athena, tú pareces dispuesto a enfrentarnos sin saber el motivo.–el Giga suelta una risa maliciosa y comienza su explicación tortuosa.–Antes de la Gigantomaquia, de ser exiliados en las profundidades más allá del Tártaro, ya estaba Athena en la tierra, Poseidón en el mar y Hades en el reino de los muertos. Más poderoso que ellos estaba Zeus, en los cielos, y los dioses del Olimpo reinaban sobre los tres mundos. Poseidón y Hades declararon la guerra a Athena innumerables veces, con el objetivo de dominar la Tierra… y ustedes, Santos, expulsan a los enemigos y llaman a esos conflictos Guerras Santas.

-Los Santos siempre luchaban contra voluntades malignas para proteger el amor y la paz en la Tierra.-Shun no entiende a dónde quiere llegar con todo eso.

-Sin duda, Athena es la guerrera protectora de la Tierra, eso todos lo admiten. Ahora dime… ¿a quienes defienden Athena y los Santos?

-A los seres humanos.–responde Shun.

-Tienes razón. Los seres humanos, las personas de la tierra.–Thoas hace una pausa breve. – Chico, luchas y me matas.

-¿Como?

-Y yo lucharé y te mataré. Arrancaremos la carne de los huesos uno del otro. Basta sobrevivir respirando la sangre del enemigo. No se necesitan pretextos edificantes y de lenguaje difícil para justificarlo.

-¿El qué...?

-Sin embargo, recuerda que seremos nosotros, los Gigas, los vencedores de esta batalla.–después de eso, Thoas lanzó el cuerpo de Shun por los aires.

El Santo cae al suelo resbaladizo de grava y ceniza volcánica, deslizándose por la ladera.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?–Shun está cada vez más confundido. Simplemente no percibe el movimiento del ataque de Thoas.

-Voy a matarte.–Thoas golpea el cuello del Santo antes que se pudiera levantar.

En ese momento, un sonido estridente de metal resuena cuando chispas saltan por el aire. Thoas retrocede, protegiendo la muñeca herida por la cadena de Shun, que ahora rodea al Santo en una espiral frenética que recuerda a un ciclón.

–Esa cadena es una excelente defensa, chico.

Quien conoce el mapa de las constelaciones celestes debe saber que Andrómeda comparte una estrella con la constelación de Pegaso y representa a una doncella con las manos encadenadas.

Cuentan las leyendas griegas que la reina Casiopea de Etiopía provocó la ira de Poseidón, quien pasó a devastar su país con maremotos e inundaciones. El rey Cefeo consultó a un oráculo buscando una forma de apaciguar al poderoso dios de los mares y el oráculo le respondió que debía ofrecer al dios a la princesa Andrómeda en sacrificio. Cefeo ordenó que la princesa fuera encadenada a unas rocas, en la bahía, y Andrómeda fue salvada por el héroe Perseo, que la rescató montado en su caballo Pegaso.

Cada uno de ellos fue alzado a los cielos y transformado en constelación.

-Mi nombre es Shun. Shun de Andrómeda. No "Chico".

-Ah, eso explica la cadena. Al igual que las flores más frágiles se visten de espinas para defenderse, tu Cloth acaba de salvarte la vida.

-Lamento informarte que la cadena de Andrómeda no solo sirve para la defensa.–el Cosmo de Shun aumenta con cada palabra.–Ella puede atravesar cualquier espacio para atacar a un enemigo, no importa a cuantos años-luz se esconda.

Fue esta misma cadena que soportó la pesada espada del Orestes enmascarado en la Acrópolis, pues atiende la elevación de Cosmo de aquel que la posee, rompiendo el espacio por sí misma para protegerlo. Las Cloths Sagradas de los Santos son más que armaduras, poseen un misterio divino, vida y voluntad propia.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!–lanzada al suelo la cadena se arrastra por el suelo volcánico, levantando las cenizas formando un remolino brillante. –Esta es la Nebulosa de Andrómeda.

La imagen de la galaxia formada en la penumbra de la montaña amplía infinitamente su alcance, con poder proveniente de una dimensión desconocida.

-De hecho, no podemos menospreciar a los Santos con un traje sagrado.-a pesar de toda la demostración de fuerza de Shun, Thoas se mantiene misteriosamente calmado y en ningún momento asume cualquier posición de combate.–Mejor así. ¡Es preciso que sea así! De lo contrario, no habría razón para traerlos al Monte Etna... joven y bello Andrómeda, muestra tu Cosmo para Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz.

-¿Tenemos realmente que luchar?–como siempre, Shun se resiste a pelear.

-Sí. Me matas o yo te mato.

Fuerzas internas estallan. Los Cosmos de Shun y Thoas chocan con violencia en la lucha, envolviendo la Cadena de Andrómeda.

Al recuperar los sentidos, Yulij de Sextante no tiene idea de donde está. Se siente atontada, con un dolor agudo en la cabeza, y tiene una tremenda dificultad para respirar. Es como si sus pulmones estuvieran quemándose.

-¿Es gas?–se pregunta, en voz baja.

De hecho, el interior de la caverna está repleto de gases volcánicos con un acentuado olor a azufre, e intenta llevar las manos al rostro para cubrir su boca, percibiendo que sus brazos están encadenados a una roca. Normalmente ella no tendría dificultad alguna para romper esas cadenas de hierro, pero su cuerpo está entorpecido, tal vez por el efecto de los gases.

Yulij mira a su alrededor, volteando gradualmente. No sabe dónde está, pero percibe que es una especie de gruta. A pesar de no encontrar en su campo de visión ninguna antorcha o fuente de luz, consigue ver claramente dentro de la caverna.

"¿Por qué no está oscuro aquí?", piensa la joven.

-Porque esta es la Tierra Santa de los Gigas.–la voz hace que Yulij se estremezca de pavor, como si fuese una mujer común.

Voltea para ver en la dirección de ella y ve un demonio. No, es una máscara. Un hombre vistiendo una máscara diabólica como un Orco. Es Enkelados, la Voz Sellada, en su larga armadura que tiene un brillo dorado de topacio, observando atentamente a su prisionera.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?–Yulij se esfuerza por aparentar tranquilidad y firmeza, más está seriamente trastornada. Siendo un Santo Femenino, no se asustaría con la fachada rastrera de una máscara: consigue reconocer e identificar con precisión el increíble poder del enemigo.

-De la misma forma que Athena tiene su Santuario, nosotros tenemos esta tierra, protegida por la voluntad del dios de los Gigas.

-¿Gigas...?–Yulij no consigue hablar bien y ni siquiera tiene la certeza de que su pronunciación es correcta. Hasta sus labios están entorpecidos.

Revisando sus conocimientos como Oficial Auxiliar, recuerda que los Gigas son seres malignos de morada desconocida, exiliados por Athena en la antigua Gigantomaquia. Es la historia de una guerra distante, de la cual prácticamente no quedan registros ni en el mismo Santuario.

Pero otra vez Yulij ve a su alrededor, sin entender de donde viene esa sutil luminosidad del ambiente. Parece la propia roca brillando como una pared luminosa o saturada de partículas de luz. De cualquier forma no es una luz comprensible para la lógica humana. Ciertamente está en una región sagrada, pero esta voluntad es de naturaleza completamente diferente a la de Athena.

-¿Qué pretendes al haberme raptado?–pregunta, tosiendo.

Tampoco entiende como el gigante que tiene enfrente puede ser inmune a los efectos de los gases. Recuerda que las máscaras de las Santos Femeninos tienen efecto neutralizador de tóxicos, tal vez la máscara de demonio tenga la misma función.

Entonces Yulij recuerda que su máscara fue quebrada en la lucha en el observatorio. Su rostro está expuesto, desprotegido. Para un Santo Femenino, estar sin máscara es como estar desnuda.

-Los Santos tienen dogmas exquisitos.–dice Enkelados, demostrando que puede leer los pensamientos de Yulij.–Los Santos Femeninos usan máscaras para abandonar su feminidad.–continua, irguiendo con bastón el mentón de la joven, forzándola a mirar al frente, haciendo que su espíritu sea invadido por la humillación y el desagrado.–Tú eres una presa, un cebo, una carnada. Este será el fin de los Santos.

Aunque estaba enfurecida, Yulij no consiguió contener la risa.

-¿Yo soy tu rehén? ¿Qué te hace pensar que una Santo Femenino de Bronce como yo tendría tanto valor?

-No he dicho que tengas valor alguno. Pero Athena no piensa así. Dice que su espíritu se retuerce de dolor cada vez que uno de sus protegidos es herido. La prueba es que envió unos Santos aquí al Etna para salvarte.

-¿Qué?–Yulij no entiende como el Oficial Mayor Nicole colocó a otros defensores de Athena en peligro.

En contraste con su actitud pacífica del día a día, cuando se trata de velar por la protección de la diosa, Nicole es severo y totalmente insensible a las necesidades individuales de los Santos.

"Esto quiere decir dos cosas", concluye, en pensamiento. "Que esta situación es muy seria, y que, una vez más, Athena actuó de acuerdo a su enorme corazón."

-Sí, con su enorme corazón tu diosa mandó a los Santos a la muerte en las manos de los Guerreros Gigas, ¡jajaja!–Enkelados soltó una carcajada terrible.

-Tú no puedes ser un Giga, uno de aquellos monstruos que adoraban dioses corruptos del pasado...–antes que consiguiese terminar, Yulij fue alcanzada en el rostro por el bastón del gigante, cortando el interior de su boca.

-¿Cómo osas llamar a mi dios corrupto?–dijo, jalándola por sus cabellos plateados.–¡Compórtate, perra de Athena! Estamos delante de la presencia divina.

Un palpitar. Yulij consiguió sentir el ritmo de un corazón latiendo. Su Séptimo Sentido le dice que, mucho más allá de esta caverna, en los confines perdidos del vacío entre Gaia y el Tártaro, un Cosmo de escalas nunca antes imaginadas está en gestación.

En algún templo subterráneo un mal de dimensiones desconocidas está siendo nutrido.

-¡Cuando él resurja sobre la tierra, no tendremos motivos para tenerle miedo a Athena!–Enkelados parece satisfecho por el hecho de que ella percibiera el poder divino.

-¿Un dios maligno del pasado...?–fueron las últimas palabras de Yulij, pues el golpe de un bastón diabólico la alcanzó con un sonido sordo, y se desmayó, con los cabellos manchados de sangre.


	7. Resurrección, parte 1

**7.-Resurrección, parte 1.**

Terremotos hacen temblar a la isla de forma tenebrosa, como si se estuviera expresando el odio acumulado de los Gigas sobre el Etna.

Seiya está enterrado sobre las cenizas recientes que caen en la ladera del volcán. Fue lanzado contra el lateral de la montaña por el impacto del cuerpo de Agrios, la Fuerza Bruta. La sangre que recorre su frente es absorbida rápidamente por el suelo esponjoso.

-¡Que increíble es el poder de los Gigas!–piensa el Santo, percibiendo una fisura en su Cloth de Pegaso, a la altura del pecho.–Así que la historia de que todos los Santos fueron derrotados no era mentira...

Seiya sabe que solo alguien capaz de exteriorizar su Cosmo, que domine su misma técnica de lucha, sería capaz de dañar su traje sagrado, más resistente que cualquier metal del universo.

-Mira hasta dónde has llegado, Pegaso.–Agrios se aproxima al joven en su Adamas azul, pisando las cenizas lentamente.–Si no hubieras sido detenido por la montaña, habrías cruzado el Mediterráneo hasta África.

-Exageras.-responde Seiya, irguiéndose. Su rostro está lleno de hollín.

-¿Todavía puedes hablar tonterías después de recibir mi Crag Press? Estoy impresionado.

Seiya y Agrios se enfrentan sobre el declive resbaladizo, a diez metros el uno del otro. Aun cuando ningún ataque de lucha o de artes marciales podría ser detenido a esa distancia, para los Santos, que luchan a velocidades supersónicas, ese es un espacio mínimo.

-¡RYÛSEI KEN! (Puño Meteoro)

-¡Es inútil!–sonríe Agrios, mientras los dos se cruzan en el aire, envueltos en ondas de impacto.–Para mí, eso es como una picada de mosquito.

De hecho, en ese momento es alcanzado por centenares de meteoros y no muestra ninguna reacción, permaneciendo inmóvil todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo es posible?-piensa Seiya, perplejo.–Por más que su Adamas sea resistente, no existe nada que no pueda ser destruido por...

-No tienes como vencer.-dice el gigante, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Santo.–Confórmate con la derrota, Pegaso. ¡Es el fin!

Y una vez más, Agrios toca el suelo con una de sus manos, curvándose para ganar impulso. Para ese terrible gigante las artimañas son innecesarias. Le basta lanzarse sobre el oponente con su durísima armadura y el peso sobrehumano de su cuerpo.

-¡CRAG PRESS!

El suelo parece explotar con el avance de Agrios levantando una enorme columna de cenizas. Seiya no consigue desviarlo y el gigante agarra sus pies como en un juego de fútbol americano, lanzando al Santo sobre el suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo a una velocidad avasalladora.

-¡AHH!–Seiya escupe involuntariamente un chorro de sangre, formando una especie de neblina rojiza en el aire. Su nuca alcanza el suelo con un desplome sordo.

Agrios contempla por unos segundos la eficacia de su técnica, soltando lentamente el cuerpo inmóvil de Seiya, con la expresión satisfecha de haber cumplido el trabajo.

-¿Será que le quebré todos los huesos?–se pregunta, mirando con desprecio a Seiya, que está prácticamente enterrado en las cenizas, mucho más golpeado que cuando fue lanzado por el gigante hace poco. El cuerpo del joven absorbió toda la energía destructiva de la armadura y de la impresionante masa corporal de Agrios.

-Podría matarlo si quisiera.-continua, levantando con una sola mano el cuerpo de Seiya, ya envuelto en las cenizas que se acumulan incansablemente.–Pero no habría tenido sentido traer a los Santos al Etna. Sin mencionar que, si lo matase, tendría que escuchar los pesados sermones de Thoas y del Maestro Enkelados. Entonces, ¿me haces un favor?–su voz se torna maliciosa.–Permanece vivo solo un poco más. Después de acabar nuestro asunto, yo terminare matarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Un rayo de luz se esparce por el aire repentinamente. Agrios es tomado por sorpresa por el disparo del meteoro de Seiya, que hasta ahora parecía moribundo. Los enemigos vuelven a tomar distancia entre sí, mientras un viento fuerte arrastra las cenizas del suelo.

-¡Vamos, deja de estar diciendo cosas sin sentido!-provocó el Santo.

-¡Mocoso!–Agrios tembló de rabia, tambaleándose un poco por causa del golpe.-¡Tú habías perdido!–su casco de Adamas fue arrancado, revelando un rostro de rasgos altivos y marcados, que contrastaba con su grosera forma de ser.

-Perdiste la cabeza junto con el casco, ¿eh?–continuó Seiya.– Ocurre que también perdí la paciencia contigo.

-¿Este es el Cosmo de Pegaso?–el gigante parece darse cuenta por primera vez del enorme poder del Santo.

-¡No voy a morir en este lugar!–dice Seiya.-¡Me levanto cada vez que caigo! ¡Y al final voy a derrotarte!

-¡Ya te dije que no levantaras más la nariz!–una tercera vez, Agrios pone la mano sobre el piso. Gritando, cuando sus ojos desbordan de odio, y encara a Seiya fijamente.- Enciéndete, mi Cosmo... ¡Enciéndete! ¡CRAG PRESS!

Nuevamente el suelo parece explotar. Los dos chocan en el aire en un sonido pesado que pone fin al movimiento. Una cantidad tremenda de sangre tiñe el suelo cubierto de cenizas. Agrios tiene un enorme corte en la frente y gime de dolor con su voz gutural.

-Un Santo nunca recibe el mismo golpe dos veces.–dice Seiya, esquivando la tentativa de ataque del gigante.

-¿Tú has visto a través de mi Crag Press?

-Mi Cosmo me lo ha mostrado.

Seiya suspende por la espalda el cuerpo tambaleante de Agrios. Su Cosmo provoca una explosión avasalladora, proyectando al joven cuando salta, volando por el cielo y llevando consigo al Giga, que deja un rastro de sangre.

-¡No es posible... mi cuerpo enorme… un insignificante Santo...!

Poseyendo el aura alada de Pegaso, Seiya desciende en dirección a la tierra, haciendo que su enemigo caiga de cabeza al suelo.

-¡PEGASUS ROLLING CRASH! (Choque Giratorio de Pegaso)

Con eso, una estrella colosal cae del cielo. El impacto estremece la tierra con la fuerza comparable a un choque de un asteroide, abriendo un enorme cráter en la montaña. La figura de Seiya emerge de una nube de cenizas gigantesca. El Santo tambalea ligeramente y dobla su rodilla.

"Eso estuvo cerca", dice para sí mismo. Está en un estado de excitación tan grande que no sabe si reír o caerse para atrás del susto. Él está consciente de que no habría vencido la lucha si no hubiese arriesgado su propia vida. Tener la habilidad de dominar la esencia de destrucción significa que cada batalla de un Santo contra un oponente a su nivel es una visita a los dominios de la muerte.

Seiya no siente más el Cosmo de Agrios, hasta hace poco tan agresivo y brutal.

-¿Dónde está Shun? ¿Mei...?–se preguntó, moviéndose con dificultad y caminando en busca del Cosmo de sus compañeros.

La cadena estelar tiembla en la penumbra, formando una galaxia espiral.

-Esta es la Nebulosa de Andrómeda.-repite Shun, envuelto por una barrera impenetrable.–Ahora no tienes manera de acercarte siquiera un paso hacia mí.-le dice a Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz, encarándolo.

El arma se mueve con vida propia, levantando vigorosamente las cenizas del suelo.

-¿No me digas?–la confianza del gigante permanece imbatible.

-Si pretendes atravesar la cadena, recuerda que pondrás en riesgo tu vida.–avisa Shun.

Sin embargo, Thoas de todas maneras lanza un golpe rápido como una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Protégeme Cadena Circular!

El metal gira en el aire como ondas agitadas, repeliendo con éxito el relámpago. Thoas se retira después de dos embestidas de la cadena.

-En ese caso, entonces...–el gigante se mueve alrededor de Shun con una velocidad varias veces superior a la del sonido, cercando al Santo con innumerables imágenes de sí mismo. Es imposible seguir con los ojos ese movimiento supersónico y Shun en ese momento no consigue identificar la verdadera posición de Thoas.

Pero la Cadena de Andrómeda es inmune a ilusiones de ese tipo. Cuando el gigante intenta lanzar un golpe en dirección al Santo, ella localiza su posición y lo alcanza con una explosión que hace que la ceniza volcánica acumulada se levante por el aire.

Con el choque, la máscara de Adamas de Thoas cae al suelo.

-Te dije que no podrías acercarte a mí.

Shun de Andrómeda permanece intocable en el campo de batalla rodeado por las cenizas. Su cadena se mantiene en formación, formando una nube de estrellas.

-Pues bien.–Thoas levanta sus manos hacia su rostro recién descubierto.-Tienes motivos para estar tan confiado. Tu cadena tiene una capacidad impresionante.-continua, alineando sus largos cabellos negros.-Realmente no ofreces ninguna brecha, sirve como ojos, oídos... más que eso, vale más que los cinco o seis sentidos, pues percibe al enemigo a través del Cosmo.

-Las ilusiones no funcionan contra ella.–completa Shun.–A medida que mi Cosmo aumenta, la cadena se vuelve más y más capaz de repeler cualquier ataque, por más rápido que sea.

-Entiendo.-la voz de Thoas mantiene una calma misteriosa.–La Nebulosa de Andrómeda es una mezcla integrada de defensa y ataque.

-Vamos a acabar con esta batalla sin sentido.–dice Shun, que como siempre escucha a su instinto pacifista.– No quiero golpear a nadie, aunque sea un enemigo.

El gigante no cree lo que está oyendo.

-Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio. Si te estás burlando de mí, tienes una personalidad bastante maliciosa detrás de ese rostro de doncella.

Pero Shun reafirma su posición.

-Golpear y matar sin motivo alguno... ¡yo no consigo hacer eso!

Sus palabras son una declaración franca, algo impensable para un Santo que tiene la guerra como oficio.

-¿Sin motivo? Hummm…–Thoas piensa por un instante –O sea, si tuvieras motivos, matarías al enemigo. Entonces, ¿no consigues luchar sin el estímulo de alguien? Necesitas un empujoncito, ¿es eso? ¿Tu determinación tiene que estar basada por palabras ajenas?

\- ...bien...

-Eres cobarde y mediocre. Me das asco.-su voz se vuelve repentinamente dura y seca. Ya te lo dije: Santos y Gigas no necesitan de preguntas de honor o grandes misiones para enfrentarse hasta la muerte. No es necesario decir nada, la lucha es librada en nombre de las creencias.

-¿Entonces debemos luchar por luchar, sin razón alguna? ¿Cómo los demonios o los Rakshasa?

-Pretendes disculpar demasiado tus actos, Andrómeda. No estoy interesado en tus lamentos y niñerías. Tu letanía llena de compasión golpea mi espíritu.

Shun siente que el espíritu de Thoas se fortalece. Como una espada japonesa que gana brillo y belleza en las manos de un artesano, el Cosmo del gigante se vuelve cada vez más afilado y límpido.

El artesano que fabrica la espada no tiene miedo de producir instrumentos de muerte, ni tampoco nutre intenciones homicidas cuando perfecciona una Katana. Las guerras, a su vez, no pasan de combates entre armas y escudos, desapasionadas, completamente desprovistas de sentimientos.

-Esto es fruto de la humillación a la que me expusiste.-le dice Thoas, sobre su Cosmo creciente, e inesperadamente golpea a Shun.

Una herida, luego dos. Un hilo de sangre brota de los brazos del Santo, más la hemorragia va volviéndose seria a medida que nuevos cortes aparecen en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué la barrera impenetrable de la cadena no funciona?!

-No te sorprendas tanto, muchacho.–Thoas apunta su dedo en dirección a Shun, haciendo surgir un brillo agudo y un sangrado.

El Santo está siendo atacado por ondas de impacto, finas como agujas, lanzadas por la mano de Thoas como proyectiles. El gigante es su propia arma poderosísima y sus ataques atraviesan el cuerpo de Shun sin necesidad de tocarlo.

-Tú dices que la Cadena de Andrómeda te defiende de los ataques enemigos conforme su Cosmo se eleva...–explica el monstruo, con satisfacción.-Basta, entonces, elevar mi Cosmo más que el suyo, lanzando un ataque a una velocidad superior al instinto de defensa de la cadena.

Shun percibe que la sangre no se detiene, chorreando continuamente de las heridas. Así mismo, el menor corte, minúsculo como agujero de aguja, sangra de una manera que asusta.

-Es el STIGMA (Estigma).–continua el Giga, acompañando los pensamientos del Santo.-No es una herida común. Un corte provocado por mi jamás cierra.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!

-No es difícil para alguien que domina completamente los flujos de sangre y energía vital del ser humano. Esa técnica fue desarrollada originalmente para que podamos ofrecer a nuestro dios cada gota de sangre de los sacrificios hechos en su nombre.

Uno de los soldados rasos asesinados en el Santuario la noche anterior había sido muerto por ese ataque, fatal hasta para los Santos, que son de carne y hueso y mueren al perder un tercio de la sangre de su cuerpo.

\- Niño, en pocos minutos estarás muerto en medio de dolores suaves y placenteros…–una pausa y el Giga habla para sí mismo.–Entre nos, a mi no me gustan esas palabras.

Shun cae de rodillas, perdiendo las esperanzas. Thoas se acerca y le dice, con una voz aparentemente cariñosa:

-Vamos a acabar con esta batalla sin sentido.-el gigante es pura burla.

Su próximo paso es interrumpido por una temible reacción de la cadena.

-Eres un mal perdedor. Tu cadena perdió toda la fuerza.

-No me gusta luchar. La verdad lo detesto.-Shun levantó el rostro, encarando a Thoas mientras sus manos agarraban las cenizas en el suelo.-Es como dices, yo vivo atormentándome… vivo en duda sobre lo que hago.

El Giga percibe el Cosmo de Andrómeda, creciendo rápidamente aunque el muchacho esté casi muerto, con poca sangre en las venas.

-Más yo aprendí a luchar.-Shun continua, intentando mantener la firmeza en su voz a pesar que la flaqueza domina su cuerpo.-Tengo que luchar, ignorando el sufrimiento que eso me causa. Yo lucho. No soy más un bebé llorón…–el Santo usa todas sus energías para tomar su posición de lucha, colocando su cadena enfrente.

-Entonces, aunque estás condenado a morir por el Stigma, no admites tu derrota. Por lo menos no mientras la cadena exista.

-¡Vamos, Cadena Angular!

El arma avanza hacia el oponente dejando un rastro en zigzag, acompañada de impulsos eléctricos. Thoas reacciona gritando:

-¡THUNDER WAVE! (Onda de Trueno)

Chispas se proyectan en el aire. El gigante detiene la cadena con sus manos, ignorando completamente la electricidad que emana de ella.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Inmovilizaste la cadena?–Shun no consigue creer lo que ve.

-Entonces este es el poder del ataque de la cadena... ¿capaz de encontrar al enemigo rompiendo el espacio?-nuevamente Thoas se dirige al Santo de Andrómeda con una serenidad imbatible.-Pero, aun cuando es capaz de alcanzar a los enemigos a años-luz de distancia, jamás alcanzaría al "Relámpago Veloz" a esta velocidad. Con ese ataque, muchacho, abreviaste aún más el poco tiempo que te queda.

Thoas agita la cadena, haciendo que Shun tambalee, a pesar que la presión aplicada es mínima. La presión sanguínea del muchacho cae progresivamente, haciendo que el flujo de la hemorragia causada por el Stigma comience a disminuir por poco. Sus extremidades y sus dedos están blanquecinos y hormigueando, sin fuerzas.

-Aunque me gustaría saber...–el Giga parece divertirse con el sufrimiento de Shun.-Al final, ¿eres fuerte o débil, Andrómeda? En algunos momentos demuestras la fragilidad de una doncella, en otros la bravura digna de un Santo. Tu espíritu es demasiado inestable, es enmarañadamente torpe y, francamente, incomprensible para mí.-hizo una pausa como si esperase una respuesta, pero esta no llego.-No tiene más fuerzas para hablar... voy a matarlo entonces, aplastando su cadena, destruyendo así su última esperanza.

Thoas cruza los brazos, asumiendo por primera vez una posición de combate.

-Recibe entonces la técnica más poderosa de Thoas...

Pero Shun aún tiene fuerzas para gritar:

-¡Protégeme, Cadena Circular!

-¡AVENGER SHOT! (Disparo Vengador)

Un rayo de luz rasga una nube de estrellas. El impacto del puño de Thoas, cien veces más poderoso que el ataque de sus dedos, destroza la nebulosa. Para desesperación de Shun, la Cadena de Andrómeda está en el suelo, sin reaccionar.

-Ahora eres un pájaro sin alas.-se burla el gigante, preparándose para un último golpe, ciertamente fatal, ya que Shun no tiene más cadena para defenderse.

Pero segundos antes que Thoas lance el ataque final, percibe algo extraño en sus pies. Sin que se haya dado cuenta, la superficie ennegrecida de la montaña adquirió una tenue cobertura blanca. Una sensación helada.

-¿Qué es eso, nieva en pleno verano siciliano?-se pregunta, estupefacto.

La helada va cubriendo la montaña, el frío sobre el suelo. Cristales de hielo cada vez mayores y más numerosos se acumulan por todas partes.

-Eso no es una ilusión.-una voz se anticipa al surgimiento de la figura imponente de un joven rubio vistiendo una Cloth blanca.

Su presencia emana un brillo gélido sobre la montaña de fuego, ahora en plena tempestad de nieve.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Hyôga!–es Shun quien responde la pregunta del gigante.

-¿Estás bien, Shun?–pregunta, sin mirar a su compañero caído, pero en cambio encara a Thoas fijamente.

El Giga percibe por el traje sagrado del joven que se trata de otro Santo de Athena.

A pesar del nombre japonés. Hyôga tiene ojos azules, por ser hijo de Natassia, una rusa, y de un japonés, Mitsumasa Kido. Es uno más de los hijos no reconocidos del viejo, uno de los cien medio-hermanos enviados a los más diversos lugares del mundo para volverse Santos. Uno de los diez sobrevivientes de aquel entrenamiento mortal.

-Soy Hyôga, de la constelación del Cisne.

Su traje sagrado es una Cloth de hielo, originaria de las eternas gélidas árticas. Tiene alas esculpidas en bajorrelieve en la región pectoral, y una máscara con adornos en forma de plumas. El conjunto sinuoso transmite una impresión de suavidad, reflejando en el aire del Santo, que parece salido de una novela europea.

Ya no es más un niño, pero aún no es un adulto. Posee un brillo peculiar, raramente encontrado en jóvenes de su edad, que le confiere un aire de nobleza. Sus ojos, de un azul limpio, es lo que más destaca su rostro, que parece rechazar la intimidación ajena al mismo tiempo que expresa soledad y nostalgia.

-Entonces la caballería llegó retrasada... Por lo visto dominas la energía del frío, Cisne. Interesante.

-¿Tengo que conversar contigo?–Hyôga no está interesado en dar cualquier explicación al gigante.

-Que chico antipático... Mejor así.–Thoas decide partir directamente al ataque.-¡Muere junto con Andrómeda! ¡AVENGER SHOT!

El más poderoso golpe de Thoas parece avanzar sobre Hyôga rompiendo la cortina de nieve, pero pasa de largo por el Santo y corta apenas el aire.

-¿Cristales de hielo...?–el "Relámpago Veloz" titubea.

-Eso es mi KAL´TSO (Circulo de Hielo). ¿No notas que tus piernas están congeladas?

El gigante no entiende como pudo ocurrir eso tan rápidamente. Los círculos de cristal de hielo aumentan en cantidad gradualmente, enfriando cada vez más las piernas de Thoas sobre el Adamas. Cristales de hielo de los más variados tamaños acechan como ilusiones en campo nevado, en pleno verano de Sicilia.

-Adiós, Giga.

¿Qué es el Cosmo del frío? La temperatura es una medida de agitación molecular. Cuando más intensa es la agitación las moléculas en una sustancia mayor es su temperatura, y cuando menos intensa, menor es. La relación entre calor y frío es de dinámica y estática. Si la técnica de lucha que destruye átomos es dinámica, ocurriendo a través del calor, aquella que interrumpe el movimiento es la técnica de inmovilización, que actúa por el frío.

-¡DIAMOND DUST! (Polvo de Diamante)

Hyôga de Cisne es uno de los pocos Santos que dominan la técnica de hielo. Su golpe poderoso hace que Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz, permanezca inmóvil en el campo de nieve y cenizas volcánicas, derrotado. El Santo se voltea hacia Shun.

-No te muevas.-dice, lanzando un golpe en dirección al Santo de Andrómeda. Su dedo índice toca la Cloth de Shun a la altura del corazón, haciendo que la hemorragia del STIGMA se detenga inmediatamente.-Toqué un punto vital de Shinôten.-explica Hyôga.-Eso detiene las hemorragias.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿No habías vuelto a Siberia Oriental?

-Fue Kiki. Athena lo envió a llamarme. Ella quiso que los ayudara.

-Athena... la señorita Saori hizo eso por nosotros…

-Kiki está descansando al pie del volcán.

Sin duda, ir hasta Siberia y después a Sicilia en un tiempo tan corto debió agotar al pequeño.

-Espero que no hayamos hecho a Kiki exceder sus límites.-aunque él mismo esté debilitado, Shun mantiene su generosidad y preocupación con los otros.

-¿Dónde están Seiya o Mei?–preguntó el Santo del Cisne, ya sabiendo del reaparecimiento de Mei y del pavoroso retorno de los Gigas, informado de toda la situación por Kiki.

-Nos separamos cuando luchábamos contra los Gigas...–Shun se levantó tambaleante, guardando la cadena para aliviar su estado.

Mientras que la propia Cloth de Andrómeda no fuera destruida, la cadena se mantendría a través de energías inter dimensionales, recuperándose completamente aunque fuera rota en una batalla.

-Puedo sentir el Cosmo de Seiya, pero está muy débil.

-Vamos a reunirnos de una vez. Estoy preocupado por Mei. Es imposible que alguien sin Cloth consiga derrotar a uno de esos Gigas.

-Es verdad...–concordó Shun, llevando sus manos a la frente al ser dominado por un fuerte mareo.

-Has perdido mucha sangre. No debes moverte mucho en ese estado. Es mejor que te quedes descansando.

-No, está todo bien conmigo.

-Está bien.-Hyôga mostró una sonrisa.-A pesar del hecho de que digas que estás bien no significa gran cosa...

Shun mostró una leve sonrisa y los dos Santos retomaron la subida al Etna, en dirección al Cosmo de Seiya.


	8. Resurrección, parte 2

**8.-Resurreción, parte 2.**

-Estoy sintiendo un poco de Cosmo allí abajo.-Seiya miró al interior de un antiguo cráter, actualmente inactivo, pero que por siglos, tal vez milenios, escupió fuego y humo.

El Santo de Pegaso no consiguió afirmar si esa energía que siente es de la señorita Yulij o de los Gigas.

-¡Opa!–Seiya se tambaleo. Está sudando mucho, un sudor frío y desagradable.-No entiendo. Mi cuerpo parece ser más pesado.

El aire a esta altura es más ligero, pero no lo suficiente para afectar a un Santo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Estoy sin fuerza!

El joven se siente como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de agujeros por donde su Cosmo fluye a cada paso dado y no consigue encontrar explicación para su estado. Aunque la lucha contra Agrios fue dura no puede creer que haya causado consecuencias tan graves.

Un paso en falso y la superficie de la montaña pareció desmoronarse. Seiya resbaló y casi cayó dentro del cráter, pero fue salvado por una inesperada mano amiga.

-¡Mei!

El joven levantó el cuerpo de Seiya con su brazo.

-¿Estás bien?–preguntó el Santo, verdaderamente preocupado.

-¡Yo soy quien lo pregunta! ¡Solo mira tú estado!-le respondió Mei, completando con una risa.

-¿De qué te estas riendo, tonto?-Seiya no tenía ganas de enfadarse con un amigo, limitándose a mirarlo enojado unos segundos.- ¿Dónde está el que usaba sus garras, el tal Pallas?–preguntó, retomando el dialogo.

-Huí de él. Piénsalo bien, tú que eres un Santo tuviste bastante dificultad para enfrentarte con ese tonto, ¿piensas que un soldado raso como yo tendría alguna oportunidad?

Mei consiguió escapar del Giga por conocer cada centímetro de la región. Además de eso, como espía del Santuario, aprendió a disimular el rastro de su Cosmo, despistando a su perseguidor.

En ese momento Shun y Hyôga aparecieron no muy lejos, subiendo la montaña en dirección a ellos. Los cuatro finalmente se reunieron en la orilla del antiguo cráter.

-No sabía que estabas aquí, Hyôga...–la expresión de Seiya es de verdadera sorpresa.

-Fui enviado por Athena para ayudarlos.

-Ese traje del Cisne cae bien en ti.

-Mei.-Hyôga mira apenas al hermano que encuentra después de tantos años.

-¿Viniste corriendo desde Siberia? Ojalá que no te hayas cansado…– dijo Mei, sin obtener respuesta.–¡Jaja… continúas antipático. Nadie aquí cambió nada.

El joven levanta los hombros haciendo una cara que hace que Seiya y Shun suelten una risa rápida.

-¿Ustedes no estaban aquí porque sentían un Cosmo viniendo de este cráter?–preguntó Shun.

-¿Entonces ustedes también lo sienten?

Hyôga se volteó, callado, en dirección del agujero, apuntando una fisura entre 2 enormes rocas que parecen labios entreabiertos. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la abertura en la piedra, descendiendo cuidadosamente por la frágil y quebradiza superficie del interior del cráter. Shun espió por la hendidura.

-Es bien profundo. Parece ir hasta el centro de la Tierra.

-El Cosmo viene del fondo de esta caverna.

Después de las palabras de Seiya, los amigos descendieron por la abertura en la roca usando la Cadena de Andrómeda como una cuerda. Al alcanzar la base de la caverna, percibieron que no estaban encerrados en la oscuridad, como cabría esperar, una vez que dejaron la luz del día completamente atrás.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Las paredes de la caverna están brillando?

Seiya y Shun andan al frente, seguidos por Hyôga y, al final de la fila, Mei. La gruta es ancha, lo suficiente como para abrir los brazos, y ellos consiguen divisar algunos metros al frente gracias a esa luz fantástica e inexplicable. Tonos que van de dorado claro a rojo bermellón profundo se proyectan en las paredes de piedra, variando la intensidad cíclicamente.

-Está pulsando...

-¡Lo sé, Shun!–protesta Seiya, con una expresión de pavor, como si la observación de su amigo fuese a atraer a algún fantasma.

-La impresión que tengo es como si estuviéramos en el interior de un ser vivo.-continuo Shun.–La cadena está tensa todo el tiempo.

Una sensación cada vez más desagradable invadió a los jóvenes a medida que avanzaron en dirección del fondo de la caverna, de donde venía el Cosmo.

-¡Este lugar me da escalofríos!-reclamó Seiya, al mismo tiempo en que la temperatura se vuelve cada vez más alta.

-Que calor. Creo que ya anduvimos unos buenos kilómetros.

A esas alturas todos estaban sudando mucho.

-El olor a gas está tornándose más fuerte.

"¿Será esta hendidura, un camino al centro de la Tierra? ¿Están siendo atraídos a la frontera del infierno?" A pesar de esos pensamientos tenebrosos, el cuarteto prosiguió, incansable, su camino hacia el fondo.

El altar emanaba un mal de origen desconocido. Un sonido grave, tal vez el viento, dominaba el ambiente.

-Agrios. Y Thoas también.-susurra Enkelados, la Voz Sellada, en el templo subterráneo, mientras mira con desdén a la joven acorralada.-Los Santos de Athena... Después de la antigua Gigantomaquia, ¿será que ellos van a interponerse en el camino de los Gigas otra vez...?

Yulij está desconcertada, con su rostro caído hacia el frente y los cabellos plateados manchados de sangre.

-No hay nada que temer con relación a los Santos.-murmura el Giga, como si quisiera auto convencerse, mientras pincha insistentemente con su bastón a su rehén, quien permanece inmóvil.-Pero Athena no debe ser menospreciada. Mientras la diosa guerrera protectora de la Tierra exista, los desagradables Santos continuaran proliferando y nos importunarán como moscas en verano. ¡Vamos a resucitarlo entonces! Nuestro querido hermano pequeño, poseedor de una voluntad más grande que la de Athena, superior a todos los dioses del Olimpo... vamos a rescatarlo de las profundidades pérdidas del allá.

-¡Señorita Yulij!–Seiya no consigue contener su grito al encontrarla amarrada en una piedra.

-Finalmente, me cansé de esperarlos, perros de Athena.-dice Enkelados, con su voz poderosa, mientras aparecen tras Seiya, Shun, Hyôga y Mei.

-¿Qué lugar es este...?–se preguntan los Santos, sorprendidos.

El túnel por donde vinieron se abre repentinamente en una inmensa caverna, tan grande como para abrigar un anfiteatro.

Con un estruendo pesado, el volcán parece temblar con una frecuencia cada vez mayor. Estalactitas se desprenden y caen del techo. El lugar parece poder derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El calor es intenso y sofocante, calor de magma. Un sonido constante y escalofriante acecha en el aire. ¿Será el viento? Parece un grito agudo provocado por un vendaval.

¡Un espacio libre tan grande dentro del Monte Etna! Y aquel altar... esto parece ser un templo.

La Cadena de Andrómeda se pone rígida. En el centro de la gran abertura hay un enorme altar de piedra. La superficie arrugada mantiene la misma luz tremulante del corredor por donde llegaron los jóvenes, dominados por una impresión perturbadora de estar en el interior de una víscera gigantesca.

-¿La señorita Yulij... está bien?–se preguntó Seiya, con gran preocupación.

Amarrada por los dos brazos a la roca, y la cabeza curvada para el frente, es imposible saber si está viva o muerta.

-Si ella estuvo todo este tiempo aquí, en medio de toda esta concentración de gases, el riesgo es grande.-el rostro de Shun demuestra alguna ansiedad.

-¿Y él?–pregunta Hyôga, apuntando al Giga enmascarado que asegura su báculo maligno dentro del altar.

-Es Enkelados, la Voz Sellada. Dijo que era sumo sacerdote.

Hyôga fijó su mirada en el enemigo. En un movimiento inesperado, el Santo del Cisne se lanzó en dirección al gigante. Su cuerpo se cubrió de cristales de nieve.

-¡DIAMOND DUST!-el ataque de hielo golpea a Enkelados por sorpresa, pero aun así el poderoso Giga consigue repeler la energía helada, lanzándolo devuelta a Hyôga.

La onda de impacto se levantó por el aire y afectó a Mei y los otros Santos, que estaban a decenas de metros de distancia, lanzándolos contra las paredes de la caverna. El ataque de Enkelados es el mismo que habían visto en Taormina, pero el impacto causado por el golpe, parecido a una explosión, es mayor aún dentro de este ambiente cerrado.

-¡Jajajaja!-el Giga suelta una risa macabra.-¡Pueden venir tantos Santos de Bronce como quieran, que ninguno conseguirá siquiera llegar a acercarse a este sumo sacerdote de los Gigas!

-Siento algo extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?–Seiya se volvió a ver a Hyôga.

-Siento el cuerpo pesado...

-¿Tú también?

-Creo que todos sentimos eso.-dijo Shun, preocupado.

-Yo pensaba que era resultado de la lucha con Agrios, pero...

-Podría ser si solo tú y yo, que libramos intensas batallas contra los Gigas, estuviéramos sintiendo eso. Pero afecta hasta a Hyôga, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Esto comenzó en el momento en que llegué al Etna.-revela Seiya.–Y empeoró después que entramos a esta caverna. La energía del Diamond Dust no tiene ni la mitad de su potencia y aún no me consigo recuperar del impacto.

-Yo pensé que me estaba sintiendo así por causa de los gases... pero no es eso. Parece que nuestra propia fuerza está escapando de nuestros cuerpos.

-No es el daño de las luchas.-dijo Mei, balanceando la cabeza.-No es cansancio, ni es veneno del aire. Es el Cosmo que está siendo arrebatado. La fuerza de los Santos, el origen de todas las formas de vida... aunque luchemos no tenemos el menor chance.

-¿Arrebatado? Hablas como si algo estuviese absorbiendo nuestro Cosmo...

-Exactamente.-la voz de Enkelados confirmó las palabras de Mei.-Desde el momento en que pusieron sus pies en el Etna, sus Cosmos vienen siendo arrebatados, de a poco. Esta tierra está dentro del campo protector de Flegra, las llamas terrenales que protegen a los Gigas de la misma forma que el Santuario es protegido por las redomas de Athena.

La criatura tiene plena conciencia del impacto de su revelación en los Santos.

-En este lugar, aquellos que no traen Adamas jamás se recuperan de los daños sufridos. Cada vez que incendian su Cosmo, la energía es arrebatada por el campo de fuerza. Eso significa que mientras exista la redoma protectora de Flegra, nunca seré derrotado, ¡ni siquiera por los 88 Santos reunidos!

-¡No es posible... ¿quieres decir que nuestro Cosmo estaba siendo arrebatado en cada ataque que lanzábamos?-los jóvenes están perplejos.

-La luz que ilumina estas cavernas también deben ser llamas de Flegra. -concluyó Seiya.

-Nosotros, recién despertados, no éramos suficientes para atacar por la fuerza al Santuario protegido por Athena…-continuó Enkelados.-Pero bastó raptar a una jovencita para que consiguiéramos robarle toda su energía... con ella son apenas cuatro, y de la jerarquía más baja... solo Bronce no será suficiente para saciar el hambre del dios, pero, por ahora, ¡mueran!–gritó el Giga, irguiendo su báculo maligno y concentrándose para liberar su poder de destrucción.

-¡Allí viene otra onda de impacto!–la tensión de la Cadena de Andrómeda aumentó cada vez más.

-¡Tenemos que atacar antes que las cosas se pongan aún peor!-dijo Seiya.-Es nuestra única oportunidad de victoria. Vamos a atacar usando la velocidad.

El aura de las constelaciones protectoras –Pegaso, Andrómeda y Cisne– resplandeció en los tres jóvenes. Estrellas aparecen en el aire y queman dentro de la gran caverna, en las profundidades de la Tierra.

-¡Incéndiate, Cosmo!–Seiya se posiciona para el combate, liberando su poder. Mientras que el Cosmo es elevado al máximo, al despertar del Séptimo Sentido, emana una fuerza milagrosa, comparable solamente con la energía primordial del universo.

-¡Toma esto, Enkelados!

El Pegaso galopa. La Cadena de Andrómeda se transforma en electricidad luminosa y el Cisne alcanza vuelo.

-Es inútil.

Shun y Hyôga observan perplejos el ataque a Seiya. La Cloth de Pegaso se rompe y la sangre empieza a chorrear por los costados del Santo. Un puño golpea con fuerza un cuchillo que rompe la tenue capa de grasa.

-¿Mei...?–Seiya se desmorona al suelo al pronunciar el nombre de su medio hermano.

-Es inútil.-repite en una voz tenebrosa.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Qué haces, Mei?–grita Shun, desesperado.

Incluso Hyôga, que nunca pierde la calma, está boquiabierto con la escena. Mei estaba apuñalando a Seiya, con su mano enfundada en su cuerpo hasta la raíz de los dedos. El joven retiró el cuchillo en un movimiento brusco, haciendo que la sangre pasará a chorrear con una intensidad aún mayor.

-Ese Cosmo...–Shun tiembla de pavor.

Posee una presión formidable. Los Santos perciben que aquel no puede ser, en forma alguna, un soldado raso que no consiguió llegar a Santo.

Mei pasa los dedos por su rostro, maquillándose de sangre.

-Pocas veces sentí un Cosmo tan gigantesco... ¡Esa voluntad es prácticamente la de...

Shun y Hyôga se alejan de Mei en un segundo, manteniendo la distancia, incapaces de estar tan cerca de aquella energía increíble.

-¡Ese... ese no es Mei!

Hyôga se posiciona para el combate, tomando a su medio hermano como enemigo.

-¡Necesitamos poder para la resurrección del gran dios!–grita Enkelados, la Voz Sellada.-Como su fuerza es colosal necesitamos una gran energía, equivalente a aquella presente en la concepción del universo. ¡Solo con el sacrificio de un Santo conseguiremos romper el sello forjado por Athena! ¡Solo con la sangre de un Santo! ¡La pulsación de vida presente en la sangre ardiente! ¡El Cosmo!

Enkelados levanta las manos en reverencia, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas emocionadas bajo la máscara demoníaca.

-¿Resurrección? ¿De qué tanto habla él?

-Está hablando del dios, bello y joven Andrómeda.-Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz, surge de la nada en el templo subterráneo. Y no llega solo, Agrios, la Fuerza Brutal, también está ahora delante del altar y el rostro delgado de Pallas surge en la entrada de la gran caverna.

Los cuatro Gigas se acercan a los Santos.

-¡Los Santos de Athena osaron olvidarse incluso del nombre de dios!

-¡Quirri! Vamos a hacerlos temblar.

-¡No es posible!–exclama Hyôga.-¡Nosotros derrotamos a esos dos!

-¡Jaja! ¿Creyeron que alguien moriría solo por causa de eso? ¡Ahora vamos a destruirlos!

-¿Entonces fueron ilusiones? ¿Cómo fuimos llevados a creer una falsa victoria?–Shun está estupefacto.

-¿Creyeron que habían vencido sin al menos revisar los cadáveres? Los Santos necesitan aprender a ser más incisivos...–la voz de Thoas desborda sarcasmo.-Todo el Etna está sobre la redoma de Flegra. Nosotros, vestidos con los Adamas, somos protegidos, mientras que sus ataques estaban todos, sin excepción, debilitados en potencia.

-¡La protección de aquel que reverenciamos!–el sumo sacerdote de los Gigas se voltea y empieza a orar en el altar.- ¡Venga a nosotros!–su grito hace temblar todo el templo subterráneo.-¡Lo invocamos, último hijo de los Gigas, nacido del enlace de Gaia con Tártaro! ¡Señor de los vientos tempestuosos, padre de todos los encantos malignos, hermano querido, cien cabezas de serpiente, lenguas negras, ojos flameantes... revela tu verdadero nombre!

El sacerdote está en una especie de transe extasiado, agitando constantemente su terrible báculo. Él repite los epítetos, las dedicatorias, pronuncia oraciones: está conduciendo una ceremonia.

-¡Ooooooooaaaaahhhh!–Mei comienza a gemir repentinamente.

Frente a la mirada de espanto de los Santos, el joven arranca su propia piel y ropa en una actitud siniestra, desprovista de toda razón, que congela a Shun y Hyôga desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Un demonio devorador de personas emerge dentro de Mei, gimiendo y gruñendo. El ser lame algunas gotas de la sangre de Seiya, que aún gotean de los dedos, y robando la garganta y la lengua de Mei revela su verdadero nombre.

-Mi nombre es Typhon.

La voz de las tinieblas resuena en las profundidades de un abismo perdido. Los Ojos flameantes, lenguas negras, cien cabezas de serpiente, padre de todos los encantos malignos, señor de todos los vientos coléricos: "Typhon". Los Santos están delante del último Giga, nacido del enlace de Tierra con el Mundo de los Muertos.

-El gigante inigualable que oculta estrellas y hace más espesas las nubes.-el sumo sacerdote prosigue con sus ovaciones.-Dominador de la Tierra, aquel que matará a los Santos Sagrados, aquel que destruirá a Athena... nuestro amado y último hermano.

-¿Quién soy yo?–pregunta el demonio en un tono ceremonial.

-La voluntad que guía a los Gigas.-responden los otros al unísono.

-¿Quién soy yo?

-Tú eres dios.


	9. Resurrección, parte 3

**9.-Resurrección, parte 3.**

Los cuatro Gigas están postrados delante de Mei, o de aquel que debería ser Mei. La luz intensa se proyecta en forma caótica por el gran espacio vacío. Solamente con suma dificultad Shun y Hyôga consiguen asistir la escena.

-Mis ojos están doliendo... Tengo miedo...

-¡No te dejes llevar, Shun! ¡No tengas miedo de ese dios falso y maligno! ¡No puedes verlo con ojos de temor!–Hyôga hablaba con desesperación y firmeza.-Recuerda que somos protegidos por Athena y por las estrellas. Mantén tu Cosmo. Si te rindes al miedo, si dejas que te domine, tu personalidad será devorada.

El "temor" es la esencia de los dioses. En sus inicios, los dioses nacieron del temor. Eran personas temerosas los que los cultivaban, ofreciéndoles sacrificios en una tentativa de atenuar el miedo que sentían.

Una voluntad divina en su formato más arcaico, desnuda en su origen, está encerrada en el cuerpo de Mei.

-Soy Typhon.

-Sí.–responde Enkelados.

-¡Pero que carne frágil y fea! ¿Qué pasó con mi resplandeciente cuerpo carnal?–la indignación del dios lanza un ataque invisible, introduciendo ondas de terror.

Poco a poco Shun y Hyôga sienten sus corazones aplastados. En este momento, hasta los propios Gigas, extremadamente tensos, están claramente pavorosos.

-He...Hermano amado,-dice Enkelados, temblando–con todo respeto, recuerde la antigua Gigantomaquia. Su resplandeciente cuerpo carnal fue dilacerado por Athena y su voluntad exiliada sobre las rocas rígidas de esta isla.

En ningún momento el sumo sacerdote pronuncia el nombre del dios.

Así eran adorados los primeros dioses del mundo. De la misma forma que encarar directamente la verdadera forma del dios aplastaría sus ojos, el acto de pronunciar su nombre arrancaría sus lenguas y les haría perder el habla.

-Fue eso, entiendo.-Typhon aplaca su ira por un momento.-¿Pero dónde está mi resplandeciente cuerpo carnal?-repite.-Hermanos queridos, ¿dónde ocultan el resplandeciente cuerpo carnal de este su hermano más joven?

Una nueva onda de choque, poderosa a punto de ser audible, parte en pedazos el báculo de Enkelados. Incoherencia pura. Las palabras de Typhon no tienen lógica alguna. Al contrario, el dios apenas se despeja totalmente de su rabia, en puro egoísmo, hizo un tifón sin rumbo.

Así mismo, los Gigas, antes tan opresores, tan señores de sí, procuran no cuestionar a Typhon. Para ellos, el dios es puro temor. Algo a ser aplacado.

Enkelados responde, con las manos temblorosas agarrando la punta del báculo destrozado:

-Con todo respeto... Primero fue su voluntad la que nos salvó de las profundidades del Tártaro, valiéndose de ese humano como receptáculo transitorio y marioneta. Creo, sin duda, que esa carne frágil lo tiene insatisfecho.

-Sí. Entiendo.-Mei, o Typhon, observa atentamente su cuerpo desnudo.-¿Sumo sacerdote?–el dios tampoco llama a los Gigas por sus nombres. Aquellos que son llamados por su nombre por él, sangrarán por los oídos y enloquecerán.

-Sí.

-¿Qué es este cuerpo frágil y feo?-Typhon continua su discurso incoherente.-Siento que me falta poder. Falta, falta, falta, falta... falta... falta, falta…-repite, en un tono insistente y enloquecido.-Ordené que me ofrecieran en sacrificio la sangre de los Santos para romper los Sellos de Athena y salir de las profundidades del abismo fantasma.

-De hecho, señor. Aquí están.-Enkelados apunta en dirección de los Santos.

-Sí. Entiendo.-Ojos malignos encaran a los jóvenes.-Son estos los sacrificios dedicados a mí.

La mirada de Typhon casi mata a Shun. En situación extrema, por el miedo, la Cadena de Andrómeda suelta un sonido agudo como la cuerda de un instrumento musical estirado al límite, a punto de romperse.

-Ya me había dado cuenta que era una trampa... ¿pero un sacrificio?–las palabras de Shun son reprimidas por el barullo de la cadena.

Hyôga comprime sus labios, presintiendo lo que está por suceder.

-¡Sangre de Santos! ¡Por eso secuestraron a Yulij! Por eso nos atraían hasta el Etna. Pero... ¿por qué Mei?

El Cosmo recorre el cuerpo de los Santos a través de la corriente sanguínea. Por tanto, la sangre de un Santo está repleta de esa energía, la fuente de todas las formas de vida. Prueba de eso es que sea necesario un volumen inmenso de sangre de Santos para hacer que vuelva a la vida una Cloth destrozada en combate. Esa también es una ceremonia, un ritual para insertar una nueva energía vital, el Cosmo, a través de la sangre de un Santo, en el traje.

-Que se entregue la ofrenda.-ojos malignos en llamas encaran a los Santos.

Typhon, antes Mei, va acosando a Shun y Hyôga de a poco.

-Esa presión equivale a la de Athena. ¿Es el Cosmo de un dios?–pregunta Shun.

-Sí.-responde Hyôga.-Pero es de una naturaleza totalmente diferente.

-Hyôga...–la voz de Shun está temblorosa.

-Lo sé. Sé que vamos a morir aquí.-murmura Hyôga con un tono de voz seco, cerrando el puño, y aun así dispuesto a luchar.

-Que se entregue la ofrenda.-repite Typhon, como si se hubiese olvidado de lo que acaba de decir, penetrando con facilidad la Cadena de Andrómeda y las paredes de energía helada, las defensas de ambos Santos.

En un movimiento brusco, el dios levanta sus dos manos, buscando las gargantas de los jóvenes.

-¡Paren!–una joven, sosteniendo el bastón dorado de la imagen de Nike, la diosa de la victoria, se manifiesta rompiendo las paredes del gran suelo subterráneo de las profundidades del Etna.

Typhon mira de reojo a la joven que desciende en el aire.

-El último de los Gigas, señor de todos los vientos malignos. No permitiré que golpees más a mis Santos.

-Tú, mujer ceniza.-Typhon está frente a frente con la diosa que tanto odia.

-Typhon.

-Athena.

En el instante en que los dioses pronuncian sus nombres el uno al otro, explotan sus espíritus presentes con sus palabras. Typhon y Athena se vuelven halos y empiezan a centellear. Una energía equivalente a un choque entre galaxias cubre todos en una masa ofuscante. Las voluntades de los dioses chocan en el interior de la gruta. Los seis sentidos, cuando son expuestos a los dioses, son negados e inutilizables. Solo resta el Cosmo, la única cosa que conserva la identidad individual de cada uno de los seres presentes.

-¡Señorita Saori!

-¿Shun, Hyôga, están bien?

Saori Kido, la diosa Athena, se mantiene serena en medio del halo. Después se arrodilla, silenciosamente dejando su mano reconfortante sobre Seiya. La hemorragia es detenida milagrosamente.

-¡Qué bien!–Athena suspira aliviada al comprobar que está vivo.

-¡Absurdo!–la voz de Enkelados, la Voz Sellada, suena temblorosa y tenue.-¿Cómo es que Athena se tele transportó del Santuario para acá? ¡Eso nunca podría ocurrir! ¡El monte Etna está protegido por la redoma de Flegra!

-Él tiene razón.-concuerda Agrios.

-Quien quiera que sea, si no estuviese vestido por un Adamas, jamás podría cruzar el espacio y venir a este templo subterráneo.-completa Thoas.

-Sí, pero solo si fueran Santos.-Enkelados se irrita con el pensamiento limitado de los otros gigantes.-¡Esta muchachita, Athena, es una divinidad, como nuestro señor!

En ese momento los poderosos Gigas están dominados por la presión de Athena, que a los ojos de cualquiera parecería una humana cualquiera.

-Este temor... ¡somos totalmente temerosos de esta mocosa, a pesar de ser algo completamente diferente a lo que sentimos por nuestro dios!

-Entiendo.-dice Typhon.

El dios de los Gigas, en la forma de Mei, está totalmente desnudo. Bajo los cabellos, ahora en un negro profundo, la criatura lanza el fuego de su mirada maligna.

–Una hendidura se abrió en la redoma de llamas terrenales sobre mi protección. Ahora entiendo. Fue la fuerza de Athena.

-Typhon...–Athena le apunta con el bastón de Nike.

Las ondas de su Cosmo hacen al suelo temblar y, montadas en vientos viciados, cruzan los mares, viajando de Sicilia hasta el Santuario en Grecia.

-Entiendo. Fue así en la antigua Gigantomaquia. Ven por ti misma a encontrar tu destino en los campos de la muerte.

-Apártate de ese cuerpo...–ordena la diosa.-Apártate de Mei.

-Entiendo. Athena está presente en su plenitud en esta era. ¿Esto qué es de mí? No es más que una marioneta. Estaré en desventaja en este frágil cuerpo humano. Además de eso, es un cuerpo terriblemente feo...

No existe posibilidad de diálogo. Typhon se limita a decir lo que se le viene a la mente, sin admitir cualquier negociación. Ignorando el pedido de Athena, el dios de los Gigas sube tranquilamente los escalones del altar.

-Sumo sacerdote.

-S... Sí, mi señor.-Enkelados se arrodilla.

-¿Dónde está mi radiante cuerpo carnal? ¿Dónde está la ofrenda?

-Está aquí, al frente suyo.-el gigante apunta en dirección de Yulij, encadenada y olvidada.

-Entiendo.-más de una vez, Typhon coloca sus manos en posición de ataque.

-¡Para!–más de una vez, Athena grita para impedir la embestida.

-¿Pretendes atacarme con ese bastón de oro?-pregunta Typhon, sin mirar para atrás.

El dios de los Gigas sabe que Athena no lo haría. Su bondad no le permite herir a uno de sus protectores. Y ese cuerpo frágil pertenece a Mei.

-El que tiene enfrente es el cuerpo de uno de sus queridos Santos.-el rostro de Typhon se convierte en una sonrisa fúnebre. Si no fuese por los cabellos, que pasaron de plateados a negros, sería la propia cara de Mei.-Si me atacas con ese bastón, este cuerpo morirá. Si te muestras indecisa, esa niña puesta en sacrificio morirá. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes... ¡como es patética la voluntad de Athena!

Los brazos de Mei, que ahora son los de Typhon, se abren en el aire. Entonces, sangre.

-¡Ofrézcanme sangre!

-¿Pero que?–Shun, Hyôga y hasta la misma Athena no creen lo que ven.

Las armaduras de Adamas estallaron en astillas. El cuerpo de Mei, que ahora es Typhon, está bañado en sangre.

-Siento que falta.

Agrios y Thoas convulsionan, en pie, después de que sus armaduras fueron perforadas. Mei, que ahora es Typhon, perforó con sus manos el abdomen de los Gigas, arrancando sus vísceras con vigor. Sus órganos están expuestos y son expulsados enseguida por la presión interna del cuerpo para, finalmente, esparcirse por el suelo.

Los dos caen y la sangre de sus heridas va siendo absorbida por el piso del templo subterráneo. Un estruendo estremece la enorme caverna. La redoma de Flegra pulsa con un nuevo flujo colosal de Cosmo.

-Siento que falta.-protesta aún Typhon, desde las profundidades del abismo infernal.

Enkelados se curva ante las palabras del dios.

Aunque se están ahogando en la poza formada por sus propias vísceras, con el rostro totalmente desfigurado por el dolor, Agrios y Thoas hacen una especia de plegaria a Typhon.

-Que el sacrificio sea hecho. El poco de fuerza que tengo ahora no es suficiente para derrotar a Athena. Ofrézcanme todo lo que puedan. Sáquenme de las profundidades del vacío. Ofrézcanme.-Typhon se impone por el temor.

Los Gigas, ya condenados, dan su última muestra de lealtad, incendiando su Cosmo en el momento final de sus vidas en ofrenda a su dios. Los Cosmos de Agrios, la Fuerza Brutal y Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz son devorados por Mei, ahora Typhon.

-Sumo sacerdote...–continua el impetuoso dios.-Ofréceme tu cuerpo carnal, mi hermano más viejo. El Cosmo flameante de mis hermanos podría destrozar por dentro este frágil cuerpo de ser humano.

-Como usted quiera.-Enkelados no titubea, completamente dominado por "temor".

-¡Ofréceme!–Typhon lanza un rayo en dirección al sumo sacerdote de los Gigas.

Enkelados, la Voz Sellada, se entrega totalmente, el alma reprimida por las palabras del dios, volviéndose literalmente un muñeco con una máscara demoníaca: mirada turbada, postura indecisa.

Un viento repleto de malos presagios causa escalofríos en los Santos. El halo va dejando el cuerpo frágil de Mei, formando un aura flameante que se separa de la figura humana: Typhon, señor de todos los vientos malignos.

-Typhon.-dice una voz.

La voluntad divina de los Gigas se detiene a medio camino, antes de ser transferida al cuerpo de Enkelados.

-¿Quién pronuncia mi nombre?

-Soy yo.

-¡Mei!–grita Athena.

Hasta ahora un títere de Typhon, Mei pasa por una evidente transformación. Sus cabellos recuperan el color plateado, el brillo turbio y flameante de esa su mirada desaparece, y los labios transmiten un tono de bondad como debería ser.

-Saori...

-¿Mei?–Athena es como una humana, entre la desesperación y la alegría de certificar que es él mismo el que está aquí.-Hay que ver… Atraviese mi cuerpo con ese báculo y lléveme junto a ese dios maldito.-pide Mei, luchando para mantener el control sobre sus palabras.

-Pero...

-¡No lo piense dos veces! ¡Este es el único momento en que usted puede hacer eso! Rápido, antes que Typhon deje este cuerpo de una vez. Usted... es la encarnación de Athena, ¿no es así?–es el Cosmo de Mei que suplica a la guerrera protectora de la Tierra, una voz apagada por el dolor, un hilo de vida que se puede romper en cualquier momento.

-Entiendo. Mientras comencé el proceso de transferencia para el cuerpo de mi hermano, el alma humana de este cuerpo se reveló, perdiendo los rasgos de dominación impuesta por mi voluntad.

-¡Yo no soy una marioneta, Typhon! Yo soy Mei, un Santo de Athena...

-Sí, y fue gracias a tu presencia frívola delante de mi mientras yo aún estaba sellado, frágil humano, que un pequeño pedazo de mi poder surgió en los días de hoy.

-¡Cierra la boca!–Mei agarra sus propios hombros con las manos manchadas de sangre, intentando impedir que la voluntad de Typhon escape completamente.

El dios, agitándose en el interior del halo, parcialmente liberado, se voltea hacia Athena.

-¿Me vas a atacar con ese bastón de oro?

-Todo lo que haces es esparcir temor con ese vendaval enloquecido.-la voz de Athena vuelve a sonar altiva, como la de una diosa.-No pasas de una fiera demoníaca hambrienta. ¿Qué podrías querer resurgiendo en los días de hoy? ¡Una voluntad pervertida como la tuya solo estaría satisfecha destruyendo la Tierra y después, por fin, a ti mismo!

-¿Dónde está la morada de los Gigas, que me adoran y me protegen?–pregunta Typhon.- ¿Dónde nosotros, Gigas, podremos establecernos en paz? ¿Quieres decir que solo tenemos la prisión en el vacío entre Gaia y el Tártaro, donde ni la misma luz puede escapar? ¡Ahora, tú, meretriz ordinaria, posando de protectora de la Tierra!–la voluntad de Typhon se confunde con la de los Gigas sacrificados, creando un caos en su Cosmo.

Una sombra pasa volando. Garras cortan la carne.

-¡Quirri!–Pallas de la Estúpidez, que permanecía oculto hasta ahora, cortó con ímpetu el costado de Mei. La sangre brotó como una bola de lodo, escurriendo para el suelo. El cuerpo del joven se inclinó pesadamente.

En ese mismo instante, la voluntad de Typhon brilló, radiante, transfiriéndose al cuerpo de Enkelados. El dios tomó para si las energías de los Gigas, uniendo a ellas todos los fragmentos de Cosmo acumulados en la redoma de Flegra, creando así un remolino de luz.

La máscara demoníaca de Enkelados cayó de su rostro, despedazándose en el suelo. Su traje sacerdotal se redujo a polvo, perdiéndose en el aire. En su lugar, rompiendo la piel de adentro para afuera, surgió una nueva armadura de Adamas, dotada de un brillo ónix nunca antes visto.

El dios está ahora en un cuerpo poderoso.

El señor de los Gigas, devorador de sacrificios y maestro de los vientos de malos presagios, finalmente se revela. La nueva imagen de Typhon es totalmente asimétrica: el lado derecho lleva llamas infinitas, en el lado izquierdo, un viento vaga sin rumbo. Los colores de los ojos, los cabellos, la piel, el propio Adamas, todo es diametralmente opuesto a partir de una línea imaginaria vertical en el centro de su cuerpo.

El nuevo Typhon es ciertamente bello. Su figura física y su voz son bellas, así como las llamas que brotan del lado derecho. Relámpagos blanco-azulados son lanzados de cada uno de los poros de su piel en el lado izquierdo.

-Athena. Siempre justificas tus luchas con la convicción de que tus combates son en pos de la justicia, escondiendo tus masacres bajo la justificación de las "Guerras Santas".

El dios de los Gigas sabe que Athena y sus Santos libran perpetuamente un conflicto moral frente a la contradicción de batallar con violencia a fin de proteger el amor y la paz en la Tierra.

-Calla.-Athena está incomoda, pero mantiene su postura firme.- ¿Es que acaso los Gigas tienen alguna justicia a la altura de mi voluntad?

-Estás errada. No es ese el punto que debemos confrontar. El peor crimen que existe es relegar el hecho del olvido. Athena, ¿será que olvidaste hasta el mismo motivo por el cual luchamos? La batalla entre los Gigas y los humanos. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, te refrescare la memoria. Esta no es una Guerra Santa: es una Gigantomaquia, una lucha contra gigantes.

Las palabras de Typhon alcanzan a Athena como un rayo, despertando su memoria.

-Esta es una batalla primitiva, la más primordial de las disputas. Es una lucha de supervivencia. Ninguno puede impedirla.-proclamó el dios de los Gigas.-Y tú, Mei, frágil marioneta, ya eres mío.

Typhon abre ampliamente los brazos. Mei no consigue moverse, seriamente herido por las garras de Pallas.

-Te voy a devorar aquí mismo.-la voz de Typhon hace eco, amenazadora.

Pero, en el momento en que sus puños de fuego y viento agorero se levantan, Athena lanza su bastón de oro a la altura de la cabeza de Mei. El Cosmo de los dioses choca. Los ataques son anulados, uno reduciendo el poder del otro a un nivel mínimo, y del espacio vacío surge una caja adornada con estrellas del firmamento.

No es de oro, plata o bronce, es simplemente negra como la noche.

Typhon empieza a recordar algo antiguo.

-¿Cuál de las constelaciones está simbolizada en este relieve?–se pregunta en pensamiento.

-Te lo dije, Typhon.-Mei recupera la voz milagrosamente.-No soy una marioneta. ¡Soy un Santo de Athena!

Al decirlo, la caja se abrió en el aire, revelando una Cloth brillante, que absorbía para sí misma toda la luz alrededor. La estatua de la constelación de Mei comienza a tomar forma: una mujer de lado, cuyos largos cabellos se ondulan con un breve centelleo que recuerda la imagen de una hoja brillando. La figura toda negra se desprende entonces, adhiriéndose al cuerpo de Mei.

Typhon consigue finalmente traer el recuerdo del nombre de la constelación, que permanecía lacrada junto con su voluntad desde tiempos inmemoriales:

-Eres tú, Santo de Cabellera de Berenice.

Mei lanza un ataque que proyecta la barbilla desprotegida de Typhon en el aire, lanzando al dios de los Gigas con fuerza para atrás. Typhon escupe sangre. Su mandíbula poderosa es cortada en medio.

-¿Yo... Santo de Athena...?–percibe Mei, usando lo poco que le resta de Cosmo.

Es un breve momento de felicidad, antes que se derrumbe agotado, perdiendo los sentidos.

-De hecho, admito que no recuperé a plenitud mis fuerzas…-refunfuña Typhon, tocándose la barbilla con un aire de preocupación. Lanza entonces su mano derecha contra el suelo, golpeando con vigor el piso, que se parte en dos.

La lava se levanta con estruendo, formando una columna de fuego. Un sonido estremecedor resuena por toda la gran ruta. Rocas se desprenden de las paredes, cayendo como una lluvia de meteoros. La columna de fuego de Typhon alcanza el techo de la caverna y atraviesa la barrera de piedra, llegando hasta la superficie.

-No tendrá sentido registrar esta batalla en la historia.-Typhon, envuelto en una columna de fuego, se aleja lenta y soberanamente.

El magma ardiente comienza a vaciarse por las hendiduras dejadas en la tierra.

-Tienes la obligación de luchar y matarme. Y yo tengo la obligación de luchar y matarte.

El monte Etna, la piedra angular del sello que retenía a los Gigas, desapareció en medio de la lava y la destrucción.


	10. Interrupción

**Interrupción**

-Voy a contar la historia de Mei.

En el Santuario, Nicole relató los acontecimientos para Shun, Hyôga, Seiya y Kiki.

-Fue un poco antes de la revuelta de Saga.-comenzó.-Mei estaba entrenando en Sicilia, cuando, por lo menos hasta donde yo sé, su maestro ordenó una prueba final para que conquistase la calificación de Santo.

-¡Hey!–interrumpe Seiya.- ¿Eso quiere decir que en la época en que nos volvimos santos, Mei también estaba en periodo final de su entrenamiento?–el Santo de Pegaso aún no está completamente recuperado de las heridas que recibió.

-Mei dijo que había perdido el derecho de volverse Santo cuando su maestro murió en la revuelta de Saga...-dijo Shun.

-Creo que estaba mintiendo.-respondió Nicole, con tristeza.-Mei ya era una marioneta de Typhon en el momento en que apareció delante de nosotros. Aparentemente, él comenzó a trabajar como informante del Santuario después de la revuelta de Saga. En esa época era uno entre muchos soldados rasos y yo no lo conocía personalmente. Solo recientemente, como coordinador de agentes secretos, es que terminé sabiendo que él estaba en Sicilia.

-¿Pero en qué consistía su prueba?

-Conseguir, con sus propias fuerzas, la prueba de que era un Santo.

-¿Que dice, una Cloth?

-Había un traje sagrado, lacrado junto con los Gigas, en aquel templo subterráneo del monte Etna.

-¿Nuestra, desde la época de la Gigantomaquia?

-Probablemente.

-¿Entonces la Cloth de la constelación de Cabellera estaba sin portador?

-Es lo que dicen los registros históricos del Santuario. Como ustedes saben, poquísimas personas tienen permiso para redactar y consultar esos libros. Además de Athena y el Papa, apenas algunos oficiales. Actualmente solo seríamos Yulij y yo.

La oficial auxiliar Yulij, rescatada conjuntamente con Seiya por Athena, está en unidad de cuidados intensivos de un hospital de la Fundación Graad, viva, a pesar de una fractura craneana, tal vez gracias a la protección de su constelación protectora.

-Yo no sabía que ese traje existiera... ¿cómo lo sabía el maestro de Mei? –preguntó Seiya.

-Bueno, el maestro de Mei...–Nicole se detuvo por un instante, como con miedo de continuar.-era uno de los Santos perversos que se aliaron a Saga de Géminis con la intención de ejecutar a Athena. Es probable, por eso, que quisiera que su discípulo se volviera un Santo, para que lo ayudara en la lucha contra Athena.

-Entonces tiene sentido.-comprendió Seiya.-En aquella época Saga ocupaba el cargo de Papa del Santuario, lo que explica como él supo de esa Cloth sellada.

-Saga necesitaba de fuerza para enfrentar a Athena.-prosiguió Nicole.- Como estaba dominado por voluntades malignas, tenía una sed incontenible de poder. Por eso violó uno de los secretos más profundos del Santuario. Traicionó las prohibiciones e intentó romper el sello de la Cloth protegida en el templo.

-¿Mei sabe de eso?–preguntó Shun.

-Mei no tenía la menor idea de las intenciones de su maestro o de su relación con Saga. Él ciertamente creía completamente que se trataba de su desafío final para volverse Santo. Pero, al conseguir penetrar el templo subterráneo, Mei fue dominado por la voluntad de Typhon, pasando por una especie de lavado de cerebro parcial...–Nicole hizo una nueva pausa.-Lo que ocurrió después es suposición mía. Creo que Typhon trajo a los Giga de vuelta a la vida a través de Mei. Creo que el Orestes enmascarado que nos atacó a Shun y a mí en el teatro de la Acrópolis era Mei, que luego debió penetrar en el Santuario para secuestrar a Yulij.

-Entonces, aquel era Mei...

Seiya y Shun recordaron claramente la figura de su enemigo y de su olor de animal salvaje.

-Nadie podría imaginar que Typhon intentaría usar la sangre de Santos en sacrificio.-explicó Nicole.-Que estaría acumulando Cosmo a través de una redoma de poder a fin de reunir fuerza suficiente para romper el Sello de Athena.

-¿Que era aquel traje sagrado que Mei usó?-preguntó Hyôga, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, percibiendo que Nicole vaciló al responder.

-Oficial mayor, por lo que dice, aquel traje negro parece ser muy especial.

-Sobre ese asunto... Athena hablara de el en un momento o más tarde.-declaró Nicole, en un tono misterioso.

-¡Ah, que gracia!-gritó Seiya.-Ya han pasado diez días desde que Typhon desapareció en aquella erupción. La cosa fue tan fea que el propio Etna voló por los aires. Solo conseguimos huir de allá porque Athena nos salvó, y...

-Los heridos no se deben exaltar, Seiya.

Felizmente la enorme explosión no ocasiono muchas víctimas. Dado que la población ya había sido evacuada del área, alcanzo solamente a los equipos del ejército que patrullaban la región.

La nube de cenizas volcánicas alcanzó la estratosfera y continuaba cubriendo el cielo de Grecia.

-La vida de millones de personas está amenazada.-argumentó Shun.-Si esa tragedia es fruto del poder de Typhon, nadie puede saber lo que podrá hacer en el futuro.

-Presten atención.-Nicole asumió una expresión más seria que nunca.-La batalla contra los Gigas que está por comenzar tiene un significado totalmente diferente de todas las otras que ustedes libraron. Antes que nada, ¿qué son los Gigas? En esos días que pasaron procuré investigar la respuesta en los registros históricos y descubrí que, antes de que los Gigas fueran exiliados en las profundidades del vacío entre la Tierra y el Mundo de los muertos, ya existía Athena sobre la Tierra, Poseidón en los mares y Hades en el infierno. Bajo el liderazgo de Zeus en los Cielos, los dioses dominaban los tres mundos. Poseidón y Hades se envolvieron en innumerables guerras contra Athena, para conquistar la Tierra, y nosotros, los Santos, luchamos en muchas Guerras Santas para defender el amor y la paz en la Tierra, alejándola de las voluntades malignas y perversas.

-Señor...–se entrometió Shun.-Uno de los Gigas me dijo exactamente la misma cosa. Y él cuestiono el motivo por el que los Santos de Athena la defienden.

-¿Cuál fue tu respuesta, Shun?

-Las personas inocentes

-Exactamente. Los seres humanos.

-Pero los Gigas... no son humanos.-Shun, Hyôga y Seiya se quedaron sin palabras.-En el pasado, existía en la Tierra una especie poderosa que, como los hombres, conquistaron el fuego y comieron del fruto de la sabiduría. Era una civilización poderosa, así como los dioses que adoraban.

-¿Esos eran los Gigas?

-Los humanos y los Gigas son razas hostiles entre sí, que jamás pudieron coexistir. La prueba de eso es que nosotros, humanos, siempre retratábamos a los gigantes en nuestros mitos como figuras monstruosas y diabólicas.

-Por eso la batalla primitiva...

-Es la lucha por la existencia, la batalla de cada especie por su permanencia.-enfatizó Nicole.-Esta no será una Guerra Santa. Nadie podrá impedirla. Lo que está por comenzar es una lucha que no se merece contar en la historia. El combate más bajo y rastrero que puede existir, una ordinaria lucha de muerte por la vida.

En la Sala del Papa, los Santos fueron envueltos por un pesado silencio.

-¿Cómo está Mei?–preguntó Hyôga, en voz baja.

Nicole se volvió para el fondo de la Sala del Papa, levantando los ojos en dirección del Templo Sagrado, que estaba más allá de una cortina rojo bermellón y una pared de piedra blanca.

A partir de hoy, tratare de retomar el ritmo de publicación que se había tenido, los martes, jueves y sábados. Las fiestas de fin siempre de año siempre son muy demandantes para mi, y después, 2020 comenzó con guantes de box.


	11. Echidna, Tomo ll: Capitulo de Sangre

**GIGANTOMACHIA**

**TOMO 2: Capítulo de Sangre**

**11.-ECHIDNA**

En el fondo de los aposentos de la Sala del Gran Papa hay dos figuras, una dama joven y un muchacho.

-¿Puedes verme, Mei?

-Saori...–el joven de cabellos plateados está acostado en una cama y despierta lentamente.

De pie delante de él está una doncella de belleza sin igual: la joven encarnación de la diosa Athena.

–Yo... ¿estaba dormido?–pregunta Mei, percibiendo que viste una túnica de tejido suave.

El más nuevo guerrero de Athena ya no tiene más fiebre y en su cuerpo no queda ninguna señal de marcas de las garras del Giga. Sobrevivió al ataque, más su rostro pálido y sin color le dan una apariencia de una persona muy enferma.

-Dormiste más de diez días.–explica la diosa, como si contase a un náufrago cuanto tiempo estuvo lejos de casa.

Mei recuerda la batalla librada en Sicilia contra los Gigas, pero le cuesta recordar los detalles. De a poco va recordando que fue usado como marioneta por la voluntad del resucitado dios Typhon, y que por eso había perdido casi todo su cosmo.

-Diez días... todo eso...

-Pero estoy aliviada...–suspira Athena.-Tú respiración era casi imperceptible... pensé que nunca más ibas a despertar.–la joven abre su corazón de forma sorprendentemente indefensa, tratándose de una diosa.

Por alguna razón, parece haber una compleja mezcla de sentimientos entre Saori y Mei, algo mucho más grande que una simple relación entre ama y siervo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.–le dice gentilmente.–Una persona que está aquí para verte.

A la señal de la diosa se aproxima a la cama una figura extremadamente ceremonial, un hombre alto, de cabeza rapada, vestido de smoking negro.

-¿Tatsumi? ¿Es usted?–pregunta Mei sorprendido.

-¡Qué bueno que el señor está vivo!-dice el hombre con sus facciones ceñudas mojadas por una lluvia de lágrimas.-¡Este su criado... no tiene palabras para expresar su alegría!

Se trata de Tokumaru Tatsumi, administrador de la Fundación Graad y dedicado mayordomo de la familia Kido.

-¿Quiere decir entonces que continúa prestando servicio a la señorita Saori?–pregunta Mei.

El joven guarda aún la imagen de Tatsumi como una especie de niñera o guardaespaldas de la joven, impresión compartida en la infancia por todos los cien huérfanos reunidos por el fallecido Mitsumasa Kido para volverse Santos.

-¡Sí señor! ¡El amo Mitsumasa estaría feliz si pudiera estar aquí con usted!

-Tiene sentido...–continuó Mei.-Athena es también la heredera de la Fundación Graad... ¡Pero vaya que queda mal andar de smoking dentro del Santuario!

Tatsumi suelta una risa sin gracia y levanta los hombros. Su sonrisa es sincera y sus hombros largos como los de un boxeador.

-¡Yo ni lo imaginaba...!–dijo Athena con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Se lo contaste, Tatsumi? Estaba prohibido hablar de eso, por mí y por mi padre.

-¡Lo sé, mi señor!–Tatsumi se curva delante del joven.-Pero... fue hace tanto tiempo. El amo ya no está más entre nosotros y como tanto deseo, la señorita Saori despertó como Athena. Y el... ¡el amo Mei, el señor está vivo! Este su siervo no sabe cómo contenerse...

-Está bien, olvídalo.–dice Mei, de la forma más calmada que puede.

-Yo no sabía hasta ahora, Mei, ¡que tú eres el heredero de mi abuelo... de la familia Kido! Tatsumi me contó como tú me trataste con cariño, como una verdadera hermana, mientras yo era criada como la nieta de mi abuelo. En verdad, la heredera de la Fundación Graad no debería haber sido yo, sino...

-No diga esas cosas.–interrumpio Mei.-Y, por favor, señorita, nunca les cuente esto a Seiya y los otros.

-¿Guardas resentimiento hacia mi abuelo? ¿De las decisiones tomadas por tu padre?

-¡Señorita, la decisión no fue del amo Mitsumasa!–Tatsumi no se contiene, ansioso por revelar la verdad escondida por tanto tiempo.

-La decisión fue mía.-explico Mei.–Cuando descubrí que los huérfanos de la institución eran todos mis hermanos, que teníamos la sangre del mismo padre en las venas, yo no soporté el hecho de estar recibiendo un trato especial, sin que nada me faltase, como heredero de la Fundación Graad. Por eso decidí, por libre y espontánea voluntad, tener el mismo destino de mis hermanos.

-Por libre y espontánea voluntad...–repitió Saori en un tono pensativo.

-Mitsumasa Kido es mi padre. Y también el padre de Seiya, de Shun, de Hyôga... de los cien huérfanos reunidos para ser Santos. Ese lazo de sangre nos acompañará por toda la vida.

-El abuelo sufrió hasta el último instante de su existencia por haber mandado a sus hijos a una vida infernal de sacrificios, para que se volvieran Santos. Pero hizo todo eso para proteger el amor y la justicia sobre la Tierra.

-Lo sé, señorita.-Mei levantó el rostro.-No guardo resentimiento o rencor hacia mi padre. Por el contrario, le estoy agradecido por haberme dejado enfrentar el mismo entrenamiento que mis hermanos. De lo contrario, yo no podría mirarlos a los ojos al reencontrarlos. No podría conversar con ellos sobre el pasado. Sería eternamente perseguido por un sentimiento de culpa.

-Por favor, no te culpes.

-Pues yo digo lo mismo, Saori.-Mei decidió que esa sería la última vez que la llamaría por su nombre.-La señorita no debe tener ningún sentimiento especial por mí. Ahora es Athena. Y yo un Santo de Athena. Ese es el destino de las estrellas, que yo mismo escogí seguir.

-¿Amo Mei?–la voz de Tatsumi parece llena de sorpresa.–¿El señor pretende continuar escondiendo su origen... y sus derechos?

-Lo pretendo. Cuando aún era un niño hice esa promesa, y estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. ¿Cómo podría romperla ahora? Al abandonar el apellido Kido, pase a ser solo Mei. Por eso, Tatsumi, quiero que me trate de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando entré al orfanato. Que no sea por fingir, haga conmigo como hacía con mis hermanos. Y deje de llamarme amo.–completó el joven, con una sonrisa amarga.

-¡Athena!–interrumpió una voz venida del otro lado afuera de los aposentos, pidiendo permiso a la diosa antes de aparecer en la puerta.- ¡Mei! ¡Despertaste! –exclamó Nicole, el santo de plata de Altar, cuyo rostro recordaba al de una estatua griega, de una belleza intelectual y clásica.

El joven brincó de la cama y, con las piernas tambaleantes por una inesperada debilidad, se arrodilló delante del oficial mayor. Nicole, a su vez, volteó hacia Athena.

-En calidad de Papa sustituto, y por tanto responsable por los Santos, le agradezco por haber salvado la vida de Mei.–dijo, y continuó, curvándose levemente en dirección de Tatsumi.-Al noble Tatsumi también me gustaría agradecerle por interceder junto al ejército y al gobierno italiano en Sicilia.– solo entonces Nicole le dirigió la palabra al joven santo.-Dime, Mei, ¿recuerdas que ocurrió mientras estabas siendo controlado por Typhon?

-Sí, pero los recuerdos son confusos. No tengo mucha certeza del orden de los eventos.

-Nicole, sea paciente.- intervinó Athena.-Mei acaba de recuperar la conciencia.

-Lo intento, diosa... pero necesitamos mucha información. La Tierra está en una situación crítica. Typhon desapareció en la erupción del Etna y debe estar recuperando sus fuerzas en este preciso momento.

A medida que organizaba sus pensamientos, Mei se fue apenando por las cosas que hizo cuando estaba bajo el dominio de Typhon. Había acertado a Nicole con un golpe en el teatro de la Acrópolis, y peor: por poco no había matado a Seiya en Sicilia.

-¿Cómo está Seiya?–preguntó, mirando sus manos en estado de Shock. Aún podía sentir en ellas el calor de la sangre de su hermano y no estaba conforme con haber sido tan débil.- ¿Como pude haber quedado totalmente a merced de la voluntad de Typhon?

-Seiya está bien, los jóvenes se recuperan rápido.-respondió Nicole, retrocediendo un poco, con una mano en el estómago, donde Mei lo había alcanzado. Pero entonces añadió, en un tono extremadamente solemne: -Mei, Athena te reconoce como su nuevo Santo.

La revelación inesperada tomó al joven completamente por sorpresa.

-Te otorgo ahora el Traje Sagrado, que prueba tu misión de Santo...–continuó Nicole, comenzando allí mismo la ceremonia de nombramiento.

Mei desvió la mirada hacia la urna donde estaba la Cloth, colocada al borde del aposento: una caja negra, tan oscura que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor. En ella lucía la figura de una mujer recostada, tallada en bajorrelieve.

-Esta es la Cloth de Cabellera de Berenice, Mei, tu constelación.

Arrodillándose delante del Gran Papa sustituto, Mei juró lealtad eterna a Athena, volviéndose entonces oficialmente el Santo de la constelación de Cabellera de Berenice, el más nuevo Guerrero Sagrado de Athena.

-En nombre de Athena, yo, Nicole de Altar, te ordenó Santo. Deberás proteger a Athena y defender la justicia sobre la Tierra. La Cloth sagrada jamás deberá ser usada por intereses o batallas personales. Si por casualidad violaras la norma y la mancharas... la constelación, la Cloth, en vez de protegerte, te destruirá.

-¿La Cloth me va a destruir?–Mei pareció estar confuso.-Al final, ¿de qué es esta Cloth negra?

De hecho, la Cloth de Mei no pertenecía a ninguna de las tres jerarquías: Oro, Plata y Bronce.

Nicole decidió que era el momento de contarle a Mei la historia de la antigua batalla contra los gigantes, "La morada de Typhoeus". Apenas un poema épico griego que preservaba el nombre del más poderoso de los Gigas.

El dios que es un remolino que no estará satisfecho hasta no destruir y consumir toda la Tierra.

Renacido en el mundo físico al romper el sello de Athena, el dios de las tempestades se escondía en el punto más profundo de un conjunto de cavernas entrelazadas como un enorme hormiguero. Delante suyo estaba un Giga vistiendo un Adamas de cornalina.

-Mi señor...–dijo el Giga, pero Typhon no le presta atención.

Sus pensamientos están muy lejos.

-Athena consiguió reencarnar en esta era, en su plenitud...–dijo para sí mismo.

La mitad derecha de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por llamaradas, las llamas inagotables de la Gran Tierra, mientras que los relámpagos llenaban la mitad izquierda como terribles vientos de temporales fantasmas. De la carne asimétrica nacían, como uñas, las placas de su negro Adamas de ónix. No es exactamente una armadura, sino una coraza, como una parte endurecida del cuerpo.

–Athena consiguió reencarnar en esta era en su plenitud.-repitió.–Pero, ¿qué dices de mí? ¿De éste, mi cuerpo físico tan frágil?

-¡Quirri! ¿El cuerpo de Enkelados... frágil?–se sorprendió Pallas, pues ese cuerpo resistente y poderoso fue ofrecido a Typhon por su hermano más viejo, el sumo sacerdote Enkelados.

-No es suficiente para soportar mi verdadera fuerza.–respondió Typhon, tocándose el mentón. El hueso lastimado por los golpes de Mei en el Monte Etna ya está completamente recuperado.-Necesito un receptáculo digno de mi poder.

-Con todo respeto, su carne radiante fue totalmente destruida, en todas sus partes, por Athena.-con las palabras de Pallas, un flujo más intenso de luz brotó de las llamas y relámpagos en el cuerpo de Typhon, iluminando todo el interior de la caverna.

El lugar, con un inmenso altar, se asemeja al templo subterráneo del Monte Etna, pero es la Tierra Santas de los Gigas.

-¡Maldita sea Athena y sus Santos!–Typhon estaba delante del altar, sobre el cual está lo que parece ser una estatua de grandes senos, representando tal vez a una diosa. Pero un corazón pulsa en la figura, demostrando que se trata en realidad de una mujer viva, a pesar de tener los párpados y los labios cerrados como si fuesen hechos de piedra. Más aún: la imponente figura está embarazada.

–Esa es mi forma femenina.-explicó Typhon.

-¡Oh!–Pallas parecía estar hipnotizado por la belleza de forma femenina de su dios, enteramente desnuda, sus curvas provocativas ocultas apenas por los cabellos ondulados que cubrían hasta la cintura. Pero bastaba con mirar con más atención para percibir escamas donde deberían estar las piernas de la criatura, pues su mitad inferior tenía la forma de una serpiente.

-El calabozo del Tiempo Estancado…-por primera vez, Typhon le dirigió la palabra directamente a Pallas.–En la antigua Gigantomaquia, poco antes de ser exiliado por Athena y sus Santos en el Monte Etna, yo sellé a los gigantes sobrevivientes. No fue Athena quien los atrapó a ustedes, mis hermanos, en las profundidades del espacio olvidado. Fue mi voluntad.

-¿Cómo?–Pallas estaba confundido, pues siempre creyó que había sido aprisionado por Athena, junto con Typhon.

-Mis queridos hermanos más viejos, al contrario de mí, ustedes no son inmortales.–continuó Typhon.-Si su cuerpo físico fuese destrozado, ustedes no oirían la llamada del renacimiento. Por eso, sellé tanto su carne como su alma en el Calabozo del Tiempo Estancado.

-¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió, mi señor? Usted, teniendo en sus manos a ese niño inútil, inicialmente desató los lacres sellados sobre nosotros, los Gigas, en las más diversas regiones, y...

-Y, mediante el sacrificio de sangre de los Santos y de dos de mis queridos hermanos, finalmente volví a la vida en el mundo presente.

-¿Y esta mujer, señor?–preguntó Pallas, tragando en seco.

-Esta es Echidna.-respondió.–La última de las mujeres Gigas. Ella abriga en sí mi cuerpo carnal, el receptáculo de mi voluntad.

-¡Ah, entonces ya estaba preparando su propia reencarnación!–exclamó Pallas, finalmente comprendiendo el plan de su maestro.

-Sí, el cuerpo carnal que Echidna guarda en su vientre abrigará mi voluntad.-entonces, en un tono un tanto desanimado, añadió: -Hasta eso, estaré hospedado en este cuerpo horrendo.

-¡Realmente es un cuerpo horrendo!–una voz surgió de las sombras, de donde emergieron tres figuras.

-Mis hijos…-dijo Typhon, sin mirar a los recién llegados.

Pallas no entendía nada.

-¡Quirri! ¿Hijos?

-Mis hijos, engendrados con Echidna en otros tiempos, criados en la cuna del Tiempo Estancado. Los sellos fueron rotos.

Typhon no llamaba a sus hijos por sus verdaderos nombres: si lo hiciese, ellos verterían sangre por las orejas y enloquecerían. De la misma forma, si sus mencionasen su nombre, la lengua les sería arrancada y perderían el habla.

Así las sombras se presentaron ellas mismas a Pallas.

-Orthos, el Maléfico Can Bicéfalo.

-Chimaira, la Bestia Pluriforme.

-Ladon, el Dragón de Cien Cabezas.

-Hijos, ofrezcan su alma para mi resurrección.

Las tres figuras se arrodillaron en silencio delante de la voluntad del dios de los Gigas.


	12. Cabellera, parte 1

12.-Cabellera, parte 1.

_Península del Peloponeso, extremo sur de los Balcanes._

-Aquí tampoco hay nada.-dijo Seiya para sí mismo, tras examinar la pared de piedra.

Él reconocía la débil luz que iluminaba tenuemente la caverna, donde con certeza no llegaban los rayos del sol, la misma que vio en las profundidades del Monte Etna donde Typhon estaba aprisionado.

–De seguro este lugar fue parte de las Tierras Sagradas de los Gigas.–concluyó el Santo de Bronce de Pegaso.

Esa caverna era bastante menor que la del Etna. No tenía templos, apenas ruinas de un altar de piedra.

"Extraño...", pensó el joven. "Tengo la impresión de que alguien estuvo aquí hasta hace poco". Seiya pareció sentir los resquicios de un Cosmo, pero no había señal de los enemigos. Con excepción de los murciélagos, él era la única criatura viva allí, y no tuvo otro remedio que dejar la caverna atrás.

Anochecía en Atenas, el lugar sagrado de la diosa protectora de la Tierra, y Yulij, de la constelación de Sextante, en un vestido y una túnica escarlata, estaba en el observatorio estelar del Santuario. A su lado, Mei.

-Parece un mar de sangre.-comentó Mei, que vestía una camiseta y pantalón negro, modernos, en contraste con la vestimenta clásica de la joven.- ¿Desde cuándo el atardecer es tan rojo?

-La erupción del Etna fue la mayor de los últimos siglos.-le explicó Yulij.-La polvadera volcánica formó una espesa capa en la estratosfera, bloqueando la luz solar, por eso el cielo tiene ese color. Según los investigadores de la Fundación Graad, en los próximos tres a cinco años la incidencia de la luz solar sobre la superficie terrestre va a disminuir en más de 10%.

-La inestabilidad climática perjudica la agricultura, habrá falta de alimentos... la cosa es seria.-suspiró Mei.

-¿Tú estás bien?–preguntó Yulij, con una expresión preocupada.

-Yo iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo.

-Estoy bien.

Yulij había sido gravemente herida al ser secuestrada por los Gigas, pero parecía estar casi recuperada. Hasta su máscara, que Mei había quebrado cuando estaba dominado por Typhon, volvía a estar intacta, cubriendo su rostro.

-¿No tienes problemas en usar la máscara por encima de los vendajes?

-¿Qué se puede hacer? Ese es el dogma.

–La tradición dice que toda mujer que está con los Santos debe abandonar completamente su feminidad, escondiendo siempre su rostro.

El piso destruido del observatorio, donde antes se veía un mapa del zodiaco, es testigo del ataque de Mei.

-¿Sabes cuál es el otro dogma?–preguntó Yulij, en un tono casi pícaro, antes de colocarse en posición de ataque, como intentando aplicar un golpe en la garganta de Mei.–Para un Santo Femenino, el ser vista con el rostro expuesto es más humillante que ser vista desnuda en público. Si alguien ve su rostro, tendrá que matar a esa persona.

-Esa regla la conozco.-sonrió Mei, ignorando los puños de Yulij contra su persona.-Entonces, ¿mataste a los médicos? ¿Cómo es que te operaron la cabeza sin mirar?

-Los médicos son otra historia...

-Hey, ¿no tenías otra alternativa?–continuó Mei.- ¿Amar a quien viese tu rostro?

-Te estás burlando de mí.– suspiró Yulij.-Que imprudente. ¿Crees que no soy capaz de matarte?

-No tienes motivo. Infelizmente no vi tu rostro. Al menos no lo recuerdo. Mis memorias de cuando estaba bajo el poder de Typhon son confusas. Sé que quebré tu máscara aquí mismo, pero no consigo recordar los detalles.

-Que amnesia más conveniente.-dijo Yulij, recogiendo su puño, medio a regañadientes.-Si fuera a amar a un hombre irresponsable, prefiero creer que no viste mi rostro... ¿Dónde se vio que un despistado como tú sea ordenado Santo...? Las estrellas deben estar protestando. ¿Qué tipo de aprendizaje tuviste con tu maestro?

-Ah, de muchos tipos...–respondió Mei, pensando.-Aprendizaje de vida.

-El destino de tu constelación es bastante menos agradable que eso.–la voz de Yulij sonaba ahora entristecida.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo. La coloración púrpura de la puesta de sol iba siendo gradualmente sumergida en las tinieblas.

-¿Es difícil divisar las estrellas, eh?–comentó Mei.

De hecho, la atmósfera parecía estar cubierta por una densa niebla.

-Typhon cubrió el cielo con cenizas. Por eso no consigo divisar directamente el mundo o el futuro.–lamentó Yulij.-Y a tu constelación, Mei, es más difícil verla que a las otras.–continuó, señalando un punto en el cielo.

Ahí, en el lado oeste del firmamento, donde aún restaban las últimas constelaciones de primavera, un poco encima de Virgo, entre las estrellas Denébola y Arturo, se encuentra la constelación de Cabellera de Berenice. Es un conjunto de pálidas estrellas, y por más limpio que esté el cielo, visualizar en ella los largos cabellos de una mujer es un verdadero ejercicio de imaginación.

-Puede no parecerlo, pero en ella están galaxias enteras.-dijo Yulij.

-Por eso la llaman "Ventana de Galaxias", ¿no es así?

-Pues, ve eso...–la joven estaba sorprendida con los conocimientos de astronomía de Mei.

-Son galaxias distantes.–continuo Mei–Podemos verlas porque está al norte de la Vía Láctea, en un pedazo donde el cielo tiene menos estrellas.

Yulij cambio el tema, sin decir por qué.

-Estoy preocupada por Seiya y los demás que fueron tras la pista de Typhon. Todos los que son capaces de caminar están en esa búsqueda, en este momento solo hay Santos heridos en el Santuario.

-Typhon no es como los dioses del Olimpo, que quieren el dominio de la Tierra.-reflexionó Mei.-No sabemos que pretende realmente, es eso algo que asusta.

-Pensé que los Gigas querían dominar el planeta...

-Puede ser... Pero los Gigas son como esclavos presos por el temor a Typhon. Una voluntad divina corrupta como la de él jamás estará satisfecha, a no ser que destruya todo, y al final, a sí mismo.

-Cuando fuiste marioneta de Typhon, ¿tocaste su "voluntad"?–preguntó Yulij.-Yo sé que prefieres olvidarlo, pero aun así me gustaría saberlo.

Mei escondió el rostro, como si estuviera recordando una pesadilla.

-Ven conmigo a la biblioteca.-continuo ella, tomando su mano.-Quiero oír lo que tienes que decir.

_En la costa norte del Mar Negro; una región de Ucrania, antiguamente conocida como Citia._

-Tampoco es aquí.-dijo Hyôga.

Una pared bloquea su avance.

La Cloth de Cisne, blanca-azulada, y los cabellos rubios del joven brillan levemente en la oscuridad, prueba de que esta fue una de las Tierras Sagradas de los Gigas. En la caverna vacía apenas quedan restos de un altar de piedra.

-Este olor... es el olor de Typhon.–continuó para sí mismo, frotándose la nariz, su cosmo captando una sensación anormal en el aire.-Es como si fuera el rastro dejado por una voluntad maligna... tal vez el propio Typhon pasó por aquí. ¿Pero para qué?

Los rastros dejados eran insuficientes para cualquier conjetura.

-Yo tenía un miedo terrible de disgustar a Typhon y exponerme a su ira.-dijo Mei.

-¿Como los Gigas?–preguntó Yulij.

-Eso... yo entiendo porque los Gigas le rinden culto a Typhon. Es un dominio psicológico absoluto... suficiente para que ofrezcan su propia vida en sacrificio.

-¿Sabes que es el Calabozo del Tiempo Estancado? Yulij anotaba con cuidado toda la información brindada por Mei.

-Es una especie de sello temporal. Typhon selló a los Gigas sobrevivientes de la antigua Gigantomaquia en diversas partes del mundo. Al contrario de él, que es un dios y por tanto inmortal, los otros Gigas no son diferentes a los humanos, tienen una vida terrenal limitada. Detener el tiempo fue la única manera de hacerlos volver con su cuerpo físico después de tantas eras.

-Un don secreto de los dioses.-suspiró Yulij.

-Después de poseer mi cuerpo...–continuó Mei.- Typhon rompió las ataduras temporales y trajo a los Gigas de vuelta a la vida.

-¿Cuántos Gigas renacieron?

-Solo recuerdo a cuatro: Agrios, Thoas, Pallas y Enkelados.

-Pero hay algo extraño allí...–comentó Yulij, pensativa.–Según los registros del Santuario, Typhon y todos los Gigas fueron sellados por Athena.

-Tiene sentido que la diosa haya sellado a Typhon, que es inmortal. Pero no habría razón para dejar a los Gigas vivos dentro de las ataduras. ¿Esos libros históricos del Santuario son confiables?–preguntó Mei.

-Dicen que "verdad" y "realidad" son conceptos diferentes. Es la misma cosa con historia y realidad. La revuelta de Saga, por ejemplo… ha sido un desafío decidir cómo va a constar en la historia oficial.

-De cierta forma, sería correcto decir que el Santo de Oro de Géminis fue poseído por sentimientos malignos y asesinó al Gran Papa.-sugirió Mei.-Pero transmitir eso para los Santos del Futuro...

-No es muy apropiado.-completó Yulij.

-El oficial mayor dice que Saga sufría de esquizofrenia, tenía dos personalidades, una de justicia y otra de maldad.

-Saga en sí no era el mal absoluto.-concordó Yulij.–Pero trató de traicionar a Athena y provocó una crisis interna que causó la muerte de un número enorme de Santos.

-De cualquier forma, Athena, la guerrera defensora de la Tierra, debe siempre aparecer en la historia fundamentada por victorias incuestionables de justicia inamovible e inmaculada.-dijo Mei, con ironía.

-¡Vaya que dices cosas peligrosas con la mayor cara de inocente!–comentó Yulij.-Si el Maestro Nicole lo supiera, seguro te quitaría el título de Santo...

-Entonces queda entre nosotros, ¿verdad?–dijo Mei.-No quiero quedar en el registro por ser el Santo que tuvo el menor tiempo su título.

-Voy a hacerte el favor de no escribir lo que dices.-el tono de voz de Yulij continuó serio.-Lo que la historia oficial de Athena precisa son las Guerras Santas y la verdad histórica de las victorias. Eso dará coraje para que los Santos de las próximas generaciones enfrenten el combate. No hay necesidad de conservar registros de los Santos que sufrieron amargados entre la justicia y el mal, o que sintieron compasión por los enemigos.

-Athena es justicia.-concordó Mei.

-Exactamente. Quien dude de eso nunca va a conseguir ser un Santo de verdad, defender aquello que precisa.

-Tu rostro…-Mei cambió de tema.-Hablar con una mujer sin expresión es más aterrador que enfrentar a Typhon.

-No puede ser peor que mirar esa sonrisa tonta.-respondió la joven, levantando los hombros.

-¿Por qué tu nombre es Yulij?-insitió Mei.-Es un nombre de hombre, ¿no es así?

-No es mi nombre verdadero. Los Santos deben romper todos los lazos con la sociedad, pudiendo incluso abandonar su nombre de familia. No sé si es el caso de Seiya, Shun, o Hyôga... pero son pocos los Santos que usan el nombre que sus padres les dieron.

-Nosotros somos hermanos, hijos de un mismo padre, pero fuimos criados como huérfanos.–la voz de Mei se volvió seria.–Desde el comienzo no teníamos nada que perder. Mei es solo Mei, Seiya es Seiya, Shun es Shun, Hyôga es Hyôga...

-Es que ustedes son hijos de las estrellas.-filosofó Yulij.-Yo uso un nombre de hombre por cuestión de espíritu.

-¿Aquel parloteo de que una mujer que se vuelve Santo debe abandonar su feminidad?-Mei volvió a su tono sarcástico.-¡Eres tan anticuada!

-Y tú un malcriado.

-Déjame adivinar: ¿tu nombre verdadero es Yulia?

-Además de malcriado, eres un simplón. Haciéndome esas preguntas… ¿qué es ese color de cabello? ¡Está a la vista que es teñido! ¡La raíz es negra!

-Este cabello, si quieres saber...–dijo Mei, sonriendo.-es una prueba de respeto a mi maestro.

Pero Yulij ya había perdido la paciencia con el parloteo burlón de Mei. Juntando rápidamente las cosas sobre la mesa, se levantó y desapareció por el fondo de la biblioteca.

-Yulij…-dijo Mei, soltando un suspiro, antes de susurrar para sí mismo.-En japonés ese es un nombre muy femenino...


	13. Cabellera, parte 2

**13.-Cabellera, parte 2**

-Pocos textos hablan de la Gigantomaquia en los registros históricos del Santuario. En los libros oficiales no hay una línea siquiera.-explicó Nicole a Athena, mientras ella se acomodaba en el trono de la Sala del Gran Papa.

-Eso ocurre porque la Gigantomaquia no fue una Guerra Santa.

-Así es, diosa. El hecho es que no tenemos información concreta que pueda indicar el paradero de Typhon.–por esa razón, él recolectó pistas de lugares relacionados a Typhon y se basó en poemas épicos y fábulas, enviando a los Santos a esos lugares en busca del dios de los Gigas.-Muchas veces las leyendas tienen la realidad escondida dentro de sí.

-En esta batalla, el tiempo no será nuestro aliado.-dijo Athena.

-Tiene razón, diosa. A cada minuto que pasa, Typhon recupera más su poder real, volviéndose un enemigo cada vez más poderoso. La prioridad es localizarlo cuanto antes.

-¿Pero no estamos dejando el Santuario desprotegido?–interrumpió Tatsumi.

-Por eso llamamos a un Santo más. Kiki ya retornó de Rozan.

-¡Nicole!–Athena estaba sorprendida.

-Él debe cumplir sus obligaciones de Santo.-respondió Nicole con firmeza.

Los Doce Templos del Zodiaco son los recintos dorados de las constelaciones, la espina dorsal del Santuario. Los diferentes signos dan su nombre a los templos en el camino que lleva al Templo de Athena, junto con los Santos que las protegen.

-Entonces fue aquí que ocurrió la Batalla de los Doce Templos...–Mei había dejado hacía poco la biblioteca en el interior del Santuario, y ahora caminaba por las escaleras de los Doce Templos.

El espacio de los templos está totalmente lleno por la protección de las estrellas. Nadie con poderes extrasensoriales, por más poderoso que sea, conseguiría tele transportarse en las escaleras o el interior de los templos. La única forma posible de recorrer el camino es por las gradas que Mei subía en ese instante.

Los Santos de Bronce, como Seiya, Shun y Hyôga, hermanos de Mei, lucharon allí contra el mal oculto en el interior del Santuario, protegiendo a Saori Kido, la diosa Athena. Los detalles quedaron registrados en la historia oficial, pero es importante tener en mente que las batallas de los Doce Templos fueron combates entre los Santos de Bronce y los de Oro durante la llamada revuelta de Saga.

"Trágico... Santos luchando entre sí", pensó Mei, entristecido al recordar que muchos perdieron su vida en esas confrontaciones. Él no participó de la lucha porque en esa época ya estaba bajo el dominio de Typhon, en el Monte Etna.

La noche era serena y Mei recorría el Templo de Géminis, que debería estar protegido por Saga, llegando entonces hasta el cuarto templo, el de Cáncer.

-Otro templo sin guardián…-dijo Mei para sí mismo.

El lugar, que debería estar brillante y blanco como la Vía Láctea, se encuentra pesado y turbio como ruinas abandonadas. Mei estaba sin palabras. De repente oyó pasos y se volteó voltea para atrás.

-¡Eres tú, Shiryû?–preguntó, reconociendolo inmediatamente a pesar de que los dos no se habían encontrado en años.

-¿Quién es? Este Cosmo...

-Soy yo, Mei.

-¡Mei!–Shiryû estaba realimente sorprendido.

-Tú fuiste a entrenar a Rozan, en China.-continuó Mei, mirándolo.–Entonces esa es la famosa Cloth del Dragón, pulida por las aguas de la Cascada de Rozan.

La constelación de Shiryû es el Dragón. Su traje sagrado está formado por placas de orichalcum, aglutinadas como escamas. La pieza del brazo derecho trae un pequeño escudo circular, símbolo de la propia Cloth. Shiryû es un joven apuesto, de rostro fino, con una apariencia de cierta forma opuesta a la truculencia del Dragón. Su cuerpo es delgado y tiene largos cabellos negros, hasta la altura de la cintura, recordando a un galante Wakamusha, como eran llamados los jóvenes samuráis.

-Fui convocado por el Gran Papa sustituto para proteger el Santuario.-explicó Shiryû.

-Tus ojos...–dijo Mei, con tiento.-No lo sabía... ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?

Los ojos de Shiryû estaban lastimados. El Santo ahora es ciego.

-Fue durante la batalla.-respondió Shiryû.-Mientras cumplíamos nuestra misión de Santos.

Es bueno explicar que la perdida de la visión no era algo debilitante para Shiryû. Como Santo de Athena, dominaba el Séptimo Sentido, la habilidad de sentir el Cosmo y la presencia de otras personas, que supera a los sentidos tradicionales. Ni siquiera necesitaba de ayuda para subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí Mei?–preguntó.-Ahora que no tengo vista, puedo sentir, aunque de forma limitada, los sentimientos de las personas. Me parece que estabas sintiendo una profunda tristeza.

-Estaba pensando en mi maestro.-respondió Mei, respirando profundamente y levantando la mirada al cielo.-Fui entrenado en Sicilia. Mi maestro era el Santo de Oro que protegía este Templo.

-El Santo de Oro de Cáncer.-completó Shiryû, adoptando súbitamente una expresión severa.

-Pues eso… yo estaba conversando con él. Mi maestro se volvió estrellas, ¿sabes?–Mei río e ironizó, más la expresión de Shiryû permaneció seria.

Anatólia. Península de Asia Menor, cercada por los mares Egeo, Negro y Mediterráneo. Palco de antiguas leyendas griegas. Hoy la mayor parte de su territorio pertenece a Turquía.

-Que lugar tan misterioso...–comentó Shun para sí mismo.

El joven de cabellos color lino vestía la Cloth de Andrómeda y sus cadenas.

Era de noche. Una especie de bosque de piedras cubría el inmenso valle. Eran cientos, miles de rocas de los más diversos tamaños, llegando a decenas de metros de altura, muchas formando gigantescos hongos. El paisaje fue esculpido por millones de años de actividad volcánica, un lugar tan fantástico que no parecía real.

Shun brincó de una piedra a otra con suavidad, acompañado por la sombra de la luz de la luna pálida, cumpliendo las órdenes del Gran Papa sustituto Nicole, buscando la morada de Typhon.

El Monte Arima, situado en esa región, fue citado en un poema épico y la leyenda podría tener la verdad escondida.

Es una carrera contra el tiempo. A cada minuto Typhon se torna más poderoso y temible, por eso Nicole está tan interesado en esa búsqueda, enviando en misiones de investigación a Shun, Hyôga y hasta al mismo Seiya, que aún no estaba completamente recuperado. En ese momento, el esfuerzo incluía a varios Santos esparcidos alrededor del mundo, como agentes secretos del Santuario.

"Si Typhon tiene el poder de controlar los volcanes...", pensó Shun, observando la tenue humareda blanca que salía del Monte Arima, "¿qué ocurrirá con la Tierra si él recupera su verdadera fuerza?"

Sin duda sería el fin de la humanidad y de cualquier forma de vida en el planeta. Desde la anormal erupción del Etna había señal de actividad volcánica allí y en diversas partes del mundo. Los científicos alertaban por el riesgo de una nueva edad de hielo o de la extinción en masa de las especies, como había ocurrido con los dinosaurios.

Algunos fatalistas más aprensivos ya profetizaban el fin del mundo.

-¡No! ¡No mientras Athena y los Santos estén aquí! ¡Jamás lo permitiremos!

Shun reafirmó su compromiso cerrando su puño, y en ese momento las cadenas de Andrómeda, dotadas de un increíble sentido de la defensa, asumieron espontáneamente la formación de la nebulosa, alertas a la presencia de un cosmo desconocido.

-¿Quién está ahí?–preguntó Shun en dirección del bosque de piedras.

El joven sentía nítidamente un instinto agresivo y totalmente expuesto, como el de un tigre o un lobo, sin la menor preocupación de esconderse.

–Ah, ¡ahí estás!–Shun lanzó la cadena en dirección a su brazo derecho, formando un arco parecido a un bumerang y capturando a alguien que se escondía detrás de una columna de piedra.-¿Un Giga?

En la batalla de Sicilia, Agrios, la Fuerza Brutal; Thoas, el Relámpago Veloz; y el sumo sacerdote Enkelados, la Voz Sellada, se ofrecieron en sacrificio para Typhon. Pero el cosmo sentido por Shun no era el de Pallas, en teoría el único que aún seguía vivo.

¿Era que existían otros Gigas sobrevivientes? ¿O Typhon resucitó a otros después de la erupción del Etna?

Shun sintió que su piel se erizaba, como si una cuchilla afilada se deslizara sobre él.

-¡Son dos...! Espera, ¿son tres?

Las figuras cercaron al joven como cazadores alrededor de una presa. La vida de Shun estaba en peligro, pues el ataque combinado de los tres Gigas sugiere que Typhon está ahí: entre todos los Santos que buscaban al dios maligno, él obtuvo el premio.

Las sombras se aproximaron aún más. Podrían ser monstruos legendarios o demonios mitológicos; con certeza son enemigos: las siluetas emanan los reflejos oscuros de las armaduras de Adamas. La Cadena Circular en el brazo izquierdo de Shun zumbo, reaccionando a la presión de los cosmos agresivos. El Santo llamó de vuelta a su cadena triangular y la levantó al cielo, haciendo centellear polvo estelar.

-¡Athena!–gritó Shun, mientras su visión era completamente cubierta por las tres figuras de Adamas que avanzaban sobre él.

-Nicole, ¿por qué llamó a Shiryû?–la voz limpia y aterciopelada de Athena se dirigió al Gran Papa sustituto.

-Diosa, ¿cuál es el problema en convocar a los Santos al Santuario en esta situación de emergencia?

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-¿Dice eso porque Shiryû está ciego?

-Shiryû había vuelto a Rozan y finalmente estaba comenzando una vida tranquila al lado de Shunrei, la hija adoptiva del antiguo maestro. Él se había retirado de los combates, estaba arando y cultivando la tierra, en la mayor serenidad...

-Athena, ¿está sugiriendo que Shiryû no es más un guerrero?–preguntó Nicole, respetuosamente.

-¡Shiryû sufrió demasiado en las batallas! Por mi culpa, por causa de mi flaqueza… Yo le arrebaté la visión a Shiryû. ¿Qué más le voy a quitar?–Athena descubrió sus sentimientos más profundos.

-Pero él no ha devuelto la Cloth.-dijo Nicole después de algunos minutos de silencio.-No conozco ningún hombre más sincero, esforzado y leal. Espero sinceramente que, en el futuro, alguien con la moral, la sabiduría y bravura de Shiryû asuma el papel central de los Santos comandando el Santuario.-continuó.-Respeto y admiró la decisión de cualquier hombre que decide vivir humildemente para dedicarse a una mujer, pero el destino de la constelación de Shiryû no acepta eso. Es más, el mismo no permitirá que eso ocurra. Él será el Santo de Dragón hasta que su destino sea cumplido.

-Si eso es verdad, la pobrecilla Shunrei sufrirá mucho.-la voz de Athena sonaba entristecida. Aun como diosa, su alma sufre con cuestiones humanas.

-Pido que acepté ese destino, diosa. Usted puede haber sido responsable de que haya perdido la vista, pero, aunque él pierda sus brazos, piernas, la mujer que ama o su propia vida, aunque él pierda todo, Shiryû continuará imbatible en su convicción de morir luchando por Athena. Es necesario que respete sus sentimientos.

-Pero Mei y Shiryû... aquellos dos no se entienden...

-Los estrechos lazos de karma que los unen también son parte del destino. Mientras ambos sean Guerreros Sagrados no habrá manera de huir de ello. Es algo que necesitan superar, y yo tengo la certeza de que ambos lo conseguirán. Son verdaderos Santos.

En ese momento una luz rompió el espacio, haciendo un ruido fuerte y repentino.

-¡Ay!–sorprendido por el impacto, Tatsumi que estaba al borde de la Sala del Gran Papa, cayó al suelo.

Nicole avanzó en dirección al trono de Athena en una velocidad superior al sonido, protegiendo a la diosa con su cuerpo y su Cloth.

-Es la Cadena de Andrómeda...–Athena se levantó y corrió al centro de la sala.

Encima del tapete central estaba la cadena. En verdad, apenas un pedazo de ella, pues se rompió en el espacio para surgir en el Santuario.

-¿Será que algo le ocurrió a Shun?

-Él fue enviado a Anatólia. Al volcán Arima.

-¿Será que Typhon está allá?

La única certeza que tenían era la de que Shun estaba en peligro. Una situación tan grave que él no tuvo otra forma de avisar que valerse de la capacidad de la cadena de atravesar dimensiones.

Athena cogió la cadena enviada por Shun, sobresaltándose inmediatamente.

-Este... este Cosmo…

Nicole también era capaz de sentir la energía maligna que preocupó a Athena.


	14. Cabellera, parte 3

**14.-Cabellera, parte 3.**

En ese exacto momento, una estrella con cola plateada cayó del cielo cubierto por las cenizas. Shiryû sintió que un cosmo terriblemente violento invadía el Santuario.

-¿Mei?-dijo el Santo ciego, volteándose para atrás.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

Sin esperar o avisar a Shiryû, Mei retornó por el camino de los Doce Templos Zodiacales rumbo a la biblioteca, donde se encuentro con una imagen atemorizante. Un ventarrón de papel. Las páginas de libro, ahora en fragmentos, se esparcían por el aire y el suelo, en miles de pedazos.

Yulij yacía tirada, inmóvil, en el suelo, con el vestido escarlata de la oficial auxiliar del Santuario. ¿Quién podría imaginar que ella registraría su muerte con su propia sangre en el libro de historia que tiene en manos?

-¡Yulij!

-¡Quirri!

Una risa por detrás de los estantes de la biblioteca. La muerte, vestida tristemente con Adamas de cornalina oscura, había violado las redomas protectoras del Santuario.

-¡Pallas!

-Humph... ¿es la marioneta de mi señor?–respondió el monstruo.– ¿El recipiente descartado aún vive?-el giga provocó a Mei, pisando el cuerpo muerto de Yulij.

-Ahora, tú…

-¿Quieres morir también?–preguntó Pallas, levantando las garras teñidas de sangre, enredadas con los cabellos plateados de Yulij.

Las batallas de los Santos son libradas a un paso de la muerte. Por alcanzar la esencia de la destrucción, pudiendo hasta romper los mismos átomos, hay veces en que las disputas se deciden en un instante y de forma cruel. Este puede ser el futuro de cualquier Santo: seriamente herido, sin Cloth, atacado por sorpresa por un enemigo cuyo poder se equipara al de los Guerreros de Athena, en este caso, un Giga poderoso.

El Santo Femenino muerto no tuvo la menor oportunidad: la protección de la estrella de Yulij se agotó. Para Mei, es la muerte de una compañera insustituible, con quien luchó lado a lado por Athena.

-Ese Cosmo maligno... ¿es uno de los Gigas?–preguntó Shiryû, entrando en la biblioteca.

-¡Quirri! ¡Un mocoso de bronce más!–lo desdeñó Pallas.

-No te acerques, Shiryû.-avisó Mei.

-Si estás preocupado por mi ceguera, puedes olvidarlo. ¡El Santo de Dragón no es inferior a ningún otro!

-No es eso.-replicó Mei.-¡Este enemigo es mío! Fui yo quien rompió su sello.

-¡Ah, como debe ser frustrante...–continuó Pallas–Ustedes finalmente consiguen salvar a esta niña y ella es asesinada así tan fácilmente. ¡Corté su garganta con estas garras, arranqué sus cabellos y su máscara! ¡Que felicidad!

-¡Quieto, animal! ¡No voy a tolerar más ese tipo de cosas en las Tierras Sagradas del Santuario!–Shiryû es incapaz de contener su ira.

-¡Quirrirri! ¿Van a anotar las acciones del gran Pallas en esos libros?

Pallas lanzó por lo alto la máscara de Yulij, que escondía detrás de sí. La máscara cayó al suelo y se quebró por el medio.

-Tu nombre no va a existir en ningún lugar.-negó Mei.

-Tienes razón. Todos los Santos insignificantes serán asesinados... No va a quedar ninguno para contar la historia.

-No confundas las cosas.-la voz de Mei cargaba el peso del destino que le fue impuesto.-Esta es la Gigantomaquia... no tiene sentido registrar esta batalla en la historia.

En ese momento, surgió de la nada una caja con un traje sagrado, la Cloth de Cabellera de Berenice, atendiendo el llamado del cosmo de Mei. Hasta el mismo Shiryû, privado del sentido de la vista, pudo sentir la oscuridad de la urna con la imagen en relieve de una mujer de lado.

La tapa se abrió y la urna reveló su interior. En ella no hay luz, solo sombras que parecían jugar cual luminosidad, surgiendo la bella estatua de una mujer de perfil, con largos cabellos, la prueba de que el portador de la caja es un Guerrero Sagrado, capaz de dominar las fuerzas más poderosas de la Tierra.

Es la primera vez que Mei usa por libre y espontánea voluntad la Cloth de su constelación protectora. Cabeza, torso, brazos, cadera, rodillas: la figura femenina de la estatua se divide en partes que se moldean y se fijan en el cuerpo del joven. El traje protege al Santo elegido por la constelación.

Esa es una Cloth de tiempos perdidos, que permaneció sellada por mucho tiempo. La primera cosa que llama la atención en ella son los grandes escudos negros de las hombreras, que recuerdan a las alas de un cuervo. Gracias a complejas conexiones que permiten cualquier movimiento, los escudos se funden a los dos protectores de los brazos sin perjudicar la movilidad del Santo.

El yelmo recuerda al mismo tiempo los protectores usados por luchadores de box y un ornamento femenino. Las placas del pectoral, cadera y abdomen son leves y finas, y en las piernas la única protección son las rodilleras. Es una Cloth de curvas suaves, que presentan la imagen femenina que la originó, a pesar de ser intensamente negra.

-Mei, tu Cloth parece una nebulosa oscura, trayendo dentro de sí la materia que originó las estrellas.-comentó Shiryû. Podía sentir la explosión de cosmo en el interior de Mei y la fuerza del traje negro que acumuló en sí toda la luz: el origen de la vida.

Un filo cortó el aire, soltando chispas, invisible mientras rompía la velocidad del sonido.

-¿Quirri...?–el Giga estaba boquiabierto. Sintió que algo pasó por su cuerpo, más no conseguía identificar qué.

-¿No dicen ustedes que la lucha entre los Gigas y los humanos no necesita motivos?–provocó Mei.-Entonces no necesitaremos palabras.

Para sorpresa de Pallas, Mei permanecía de pie, inmóvil, con los dos brazos relajados sin asumir ninguna posición de ataque o defensa. El Giga decidió atacar al joven en su aparente vulnerabilidad, tomando impulso en el suelo de la biblioteca. Las hojas del libro destruido volaron por los aires y la distancia entre los dos combatientes disminuyo súbitamente. Los brazos extrañamente largos de Pallas se doblaron como ramas de sauce y sus garras poderosas avanzaron en dirección de la garganta de su oponente, pero el golpe mortífero apenas cortó el aire.

-¿Quirri?–una vez más, Pallas estaba confundido.

El monstruo concentró su fuerza en su puño y levantó las garras, pero algo cayó inesperadamente, como si fuera una bola mal lanzada. Era una mano, con garras: la mano del Giga, que se rehusaba a creerle a sus propios ojos.

–¡Mi brazo... Mi brazoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Una absurda cantidad de sangre chorreaba de la muñeca cortada. Pallas sintió vértigo, intensamente perturbado por la visión.

-No lo notaste, pero tu brazo fue cortado hace rato...–dijo Mei.

-¿C... cuándo? ¿Cómo?–preguntó el Giga, saltando para atrás.-¿Quirri?–Pallas se sobresaltó, enderezando la columna.

Pasó su mano izquierda por su nuca, lentamente, percibiendo que ahí también había sangre. El monstruo investigó el espacio detrás suyo con las garras de la mano que le quedaba, oyendo un sonido agudo, parecido al de la cuerda de un instrumento musical. Solo entonces percibió que estaba preso en una jaula de hilos finísimos, más finos que las cuerdas de un piano, estirados en todas las direcciones a su alrededor.

-Son hilos de orichalcum.-explicó Mei.

-¿Quirri...? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Todos esos hilos son parte de tu Cloth?

Sorprendentemente, la unión del antiguo orichalcum con el gammanium y polvo estelar asumen allí la espesura de una hebra de cabello, pero manteniendo su resistencia.

-Cada uno de esos hilos es una hoja afilada.-continuó Mei.-No te muevas o tu cabeza va a volar por los aires sin que lo notes, así como tu brazo.

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, Mei controló los hilos cortantes, que se lanzaron a lo largo de la máscara de Adamas del Giga. Preso en una jaula de Orichalcum, Pallas no podía siquiera defenderse.

-Di el nombre de mi estrella.-ordenó Mei, en el mismo instante en que los hilos cortantes estallaban. Varias luces de la biblioteca se apagaron dejando aquella parte del recinto en la más completa oscuridad.

-¿Vas a aprovechar la oscuridad para huir?–preguntó el Giga.

-¿Huir?–Mei soltó una risa burlona.-Esos hilos son mis ojos y mis oídos. Ellos son recorridos por mi Cosmo.

Solo Pallas está perdido en las tinieblas. Así como Mei, Shiryû no tiene ninguna dificultad por causa de la falta de luz.

-¡Gyah!–un grito más de Pallas en la oscuridad, seguido por el golpe seco de algo cayendo en el suelo–¡Aaaayyy! ¡Rayos, mi otra mano!

-¡Di el nombre de mi constelación!–insistió Mei.

-Tú eres... el Santo... de Cabellera...–el Giga gemía de dolor.

-Mei, de Cabellera.-declaró el Santo de Athena. Las vibraciones de los hilos de orichalcum entonaron una canción: una voluntad homicida, oscura y negra, envuelta por una profunda tristeza.-Está es la orden de la muerte, Giga. LOST CHILDREN! (Niños Perdidos)

-¡Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!–Pallas gritó, desesperado, como si quisiese rasgar su garganta con su voz.

-Que se haga pedazos.–Mei presionó todos los hilos a la vez.

Pallas se calló en la oscuridad, su voz ahogada por la sangre que llenaba su garganta. Mei se preparó para el golpe final, pero Shiryû detuvo su mano.

-¿Por qué?–preguntó Mei.

-Si no lo impidiese lo habrías matado.–dijo Shiryû.–Pero Mei, lo que yo siento al verte es un instinto asesino que no se satisfacería aunque cortase al enemigo en pedazos.

-Yulij... fue muerta así. Fue así como ese tipo la mató.–se justificó Mei.

-No importa. Ese es un acto inaceptable para un Santo. La venganza no está en la voluntad de Athena. Además de eso, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas a ese Giga.

Pallas está ahora sin los dos brazos, separados completamente de su cuerpo. El Giga se agitaba como una gallina a la espera del sacrificio.

-Entonces, Giga, ¿dónde está tu dios Typhon?–preguntó Shiryû.

-¡Quirri, quirri!

-¿De qué te estás riendo?

-Cuando nuestro señor alcance su verdadero poder, ni la misma Athena será capaz de detenerlo, mucho menos los Santos.–Pallas hablaba con dificultad, echando sangre por la boca.–¡Al final, delante de su verdadero poder, hasta el mismo Zeus, el mayor de los dioses del Olimpo, huyó!

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de Typhon? ¿Su verdadera razón? Si quiere dominar la Tierra, ¿por qué provoca erupciones que pueden destruirla?

-Sus pensamientos están mucho más allá de los humanos... encima hasta de nosotros mismos, los Gigas.

-¿Por qué los Gigas le rinden culto y siguen a un dios como ese?–continuó Shiryû.-¡Un dios que domina con el terror! ¡Una fe que no ofrece paz de espíritu!

-El terror es la fuente de nuestra fuerza.–respondió Pallas.–Los Santos, en su insignificancia, serán todos muertos. Nuestro señor tiene hijos. Los Gigas, hijos del dios, están entre nosotros. Viejos Gigas, como yo, ya no son necesarios... ¡Alabado seas, Typhon...!–fueron las últimas palabras del monstruo.

Su cuerpo se sublimó en ese momento junto con su armadura de Adamas, desapareciendo completamente de un momento a otro.

-¿Que fue eso?–Shiryû tragó en seco.

-Ese es el "temor" de Typhon.– explicó Mei.–A aquel que pronuncie el nombre del dios al que rinde culto se le arrancará la lengua y perderá el habla. Quien escuche su nombre, dicho por su dios, verterá sangre por los oídos y enloquecerá. Esa es la creencia de los Gigas.

-¿Ustedes dos están bien?

Las luces se encendieron con la entrada de Nicole en la biblioteca

–¡Yulij!–el oficial mayor se horrorizó delante de la tragedia.-Fue el Giga Pallas...–susurró.

-Pallas se suicidó pronunciando el nombre de Typhon.–dijo Mei.–Era el último de los Gigas cuyos sellos rompí.

El joven aún estaba sorprendido por sus habilidades de Santo. Siente que el traje le estaba enseñando a manipularlo. Se movía guiado por la Cloth. En sus manos, los hilos cortantes son como parte de su cuerpo.

-Tengo noticias de Typhon.-la voz de Nicole interrumpió los pensamientos de Mei.

-¿Usted descubrió alguna cosa?-el joven levantó el rostro en la dirección del oficial mayor, que respondió con una voz pesarosa.

-Shun...


	15. Sangre, parte 1

**15.-Sangre, parte 1.**

Existe en el Santuario un humilde cementerio. Allí reposan los Guerreros de Athena, algunos famosos, otros menos conocidos. Muchas tumbas no tienen cuerpos sepultados. Las lápidas son simples piedras con nombre, clase y en algunos casos, la constelación de los Santos, algunas completamente cubiertas de musgo.

-Por una compañera que perdimos...–balbuceó Seiya, que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Yulij al volver de su misión.

-Conseguimos salvarla una vez...–dijo Hyôga, con la mirada perdida en dirección de la tumba recién construida.

Desde los tiempos inmemoriales de las antiguas leyendas, Santos tan numerosos como las estrellas en el cielo luchan por el amor y por la justicia en la Tierra, cumpliendo su destino.

Yulij, Bronce, Sextante. Nada en la inscripción indica que esa es la tumba de una mujer.

-En cada combate, yo solo pedía una cosa...–la voz de Nicole estaba llena de tristeza.-Que no necesitase decir una frase de despedida.

El oficial mayor concluyó la ceremonia.

-¿Eso es todo?–Mei presionó los labios delante de la lápida de Yulij.

Sentía que el homenaje fue demasiado corto para la nostalgia que sentía.

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Un entierro colosal como los emperadores de la antigüedad?-el tono de Nicole llevaba consigo algo de sarcasmo. –¿Deberíamos acaso hacer una fiesta para celebrar su pase y llorar durante siete días y siete noches?–continuó.-No necesitamos ostentaciones. Tampoco necesitamos tumbas. La paz en la Tierra es la mayor prueba de que cada uno de los Santos estuvo aquí. Aunque algún día las personas se olviden den nosotros, las estrellas jamás nos olvidarán.

Las palabras de Nicole reverberaron el espíritu de Mei y su destino trazado por su Cloth negra. Él es un guerrero de la Gigantomaquia.

En la sala del Gran Papa, Nicole mostró a Seiya el pedazo de la cadena triangular de la Cloth de Andrómeda. La primera reacción del joven fue ofrecerse rápidamente para rescatarlo.

-Shun fue a Anatolia. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, oficial mayor?–Hyôga también estaba preocupado por él.

-Fue al Monte Arima.-respondió.

-La Cadena Triangular es la cadena de ataque.–comentó Shiryû, sintiéndola con sus manos.–Shun sacrificó su propia arma, renunciando a la lucha para alertarnos del peligro.

-¿Qué enemigo intimidaría a un Santo como Shun?–preguntó alguien.

-¡Solo pueden ser los Gigas!–gritó Seiya, impaciente.-Yulij fue asesinada por un Giga que invadió el Santuario.

-Cálmate, Seiya.–Athena, que hasta ahora estaba sentada en su trono, habló por primera vez, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran en silencio para oír la voluntad divina a la cual dedicaban su vida.-La vida o la muerte de Shun depende del destino de su estrella, pero vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos por él.

Para sorpresa de Seiya, Hyôga y Shiryû, en ese momento un grupo de Santos entró en la Sala del Gran Papa.

-Llegaron.-confirmó Nicole, volteándose en dirección de la puerta, a los recién llegados que ya se presentaban.

-Nachi de Lobo.

-Ban de León Menor.

-Ichi de Hidra.

-Geki de Oso, a su disposición.

-Jabu de Unicornio. Atendiendo la orden divina, nos presentamos en el Santuario.

Tras eso, aquellos Santos de Bronce se arrodillaron delante de Athena.

-Gracias por haber venido de tan lejos.-respondió su diosa.

-Vinimos para reforzar las defensas del Santuario...-Jabu usaba la Cloth de Unicornio, con un cuerno solitario en el casco. Es parecido a Seiya, y los dos tienen la misma edad. La principal diferencia es su piel, más morena, probablemente por venir de Argelia, donde cumplía su misión de Santo.

-Jabu, Nachi, Ban, Geki e Ichi.-dijo el oficial mayor en un tono lo más oficial posible.-Su misión ya fue comunicada: deben formar un círculo protector alrededor del Santuario y defender a Athena.

-Sí, señor.-respondió Jabu.–También me gustaría volver a ver a Mei, ahora que sabemos que está vivo.

-¿Mei?–llamó Seiya, mirando alrededor.

-¿Alguien vio a Mei?–preguntó Nicole, con un aire preocupado.

-Él estaba con todos en el entierro...

-¡Llegueeeeeeeeeeeeé!

Seiya fue interrumpido por la voz aguda de un niño, más joven que los otros, que entró en la Sala del Gran Papa. Era Kiki.

-Misión cumplida, señor Nicole.-dijo el pequeño, haciendo una reverencia torpe.

-¿Misión...?–la expresión del oficial mayor era de sorpresa pura.

-¿Cómo así? ¿No ordenó tele transportar a Mei al volcán Arima?

-Yo no di esa orden.-respondió Nicole.

-¿No? ¿En serio? Fue lo que me dijo Mei, por eso yo...– Kiki estaba confundido.

-¿Quiere decir que Mei fue a salvar a Shun solo?-gritó Shiryû.

-Creo que está sintiendo culpa por lo que ocurrió con Yulij y Shun, además del retorno de Typhon...–Nicole se recriminó duramente por no haber sido capaz de percibir que Mei se responsabilizaba por los acontecimientos.

-¡Kiki, llévanos a todos al volcán Arima!

-¡D...de acuerdo!

-Espera, Seiya.-interrumpió Nicole.

Altiva, Athena se aproximó a sus Santos plácidamente, llevando su cetro que representaba a Nike, la diosa de la victoria. Su largo vestido se agitaba suavemente.

-Nicole tiene la obligación de estudiar y analizar los hechos un poco más que tú.-dijo la diosa.–Si Typhon está en el monte Arima, eso significa que probablemente ya exista allí una redoma protectora.

-¡El Flegra de Llamas Terrenales!–Seiya recordó el campo de fuerza de Typhon, que absorbía el cosmos y que tanto los perjudicó en el Etna.

-Nicole…–Athena desvió los ojos hacia el Gran Papa en funciones.

Comprendiendo su voluntad, el Santo de Altar partió en busca de una pequeña caja, la cual ofreció a la diosa. Dentro de ella había una daga brillante como una joya. Athena miró con ternura a Seiya, Hyôga y Shiryû.

-Vengan aquí.

Los tres Guerreros Sagrados atendieron al llamado de Athena.

-Que mi sangre proteja a mis Santos.-la diosa aproximó el filo a su muñeca. La daga era tan afilada que bastó un leve toque para hacer un corte. Sin vacilar, la hizo correr por su brazo y su sangre divina dibujó un hilo bermellón sobre su piel clara.

Las tres Cloths de Bronce recibieron las gotas de la sangre de Athena y así obtuvieron la protección de su divina voluntad. Después ofreció la protección de su sangre también a la Cloth de Altar y devolvió la daga a Nicole.

El Santo recibió respetuosamente el arma, limpió la hoja con un tejido blanco y la colocó nuevamente en la caja.

-Mientras lleven estas Cloths bendecidas con la sangre de Athena, no sufrirán por la Redoma Protectora de Llamas Terrenales de Typhon.–explicó el oficial mayor.

-¡Entonces ahora podemos ir!

-Seiya... Hyôga, Shiryû. Acompáñenme hasta el Volcán Arima. Kiki, perdóname por abusar de ti, pero una vez más… ahora cada segundo es importante. Es tiempo de un teletransporte más.

-Le confío a Shun, Mei y todos aquí.-le dijo Athena serenamente a Nicole, mientras Tatsumi procuraba detener, apresuradamente, la hemorragia de la muñeca de la diosa.

-Es claro, Athena. Sin Mei, será muy difícil sellar a Typhon.

Antes de dejar la sala, Nicole hizo una última reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con "sin Mei"?–preguntó Seiya.

-Estaba hablando del destino de la constelación de Mei. Te contaré de eso más tarde. Ahora no es el momento.–sentenció Nicole.

Tras despertar de una pesadilla en la cual se arrastraba por el suelo como una oruga, Shun tenía escalofríos que lo entorpecían hasta la punta de los dedos.

-Esta sensación...–era como si el cosmos se vaciase de su alma.-El campo de Fle...

-Santo de Andrómeda.-la voz áspera de Typhon interrumpió los pensamientos de Shun.-¿Estás sintiendo temor?

Mirando fijamente al joven, se encontraba el dios asimétrico de llamas y relámpagos, el último de los Gigas, con su armadura brillante y oscura de Adamas. Shun era su prisionero.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya te conozco?–preguntó el dios monstruoso.-Siento que ya luche contigo. ¡Ah, claro! Son las memorias de mi querido hermano Thoas.

¿Acaso los recuerdos de Thoas se transfirieron a Typhon cuando lo devoró en sacrificio? Shun tenía dificultades para encarar al dios de los Gigas: las llamas y relámpagos que emanaban de él parecían quemar sus retinas. Y él es cada vez más poderoso. Él no sabe, pero Typhon acabó de devorar a Pallas aumentando aún más su poder.

-Veo que no eres solo un humano, Andrómeda.-dijo la criatura.-Tú eres el receptáculo de uno de los dioses del Olimpo. No me olvido del sabor de tu sangre y del cosmo que absorbí en el monte Etna. ¡No podría desear un sacrificio mayor!

Typhon se inclinó hacia delante y tocó el rostro de Shun. Un choque eléctrico alcanzó los centros nerviosos del cuerpo del Santo, que se contrajo involuntariamente en un espasmo violento.

-¡Voy a devorarte!–Typhon se mojó los labios con su lengua negra.

-Soy un Santo de Athena.-respondió Shun.–Jamás me rendiré a tu temor.

-No hay como escapar del temor.-dijo Typhon, volteándose.–Me gustaría devorarte ahora, pero tengo que esperar.

El dios de los Gigas salió del campo de visión de Shun, revelando un altar. Sobre él, envuelta en un "capullo de tiempo", reposaba la imagen de una mujer embarazada, mitad humana, mitad serpiente.

"El Calabozo del Tiempo Estancado".

-Andrómeda, voy a devorarte en ocasión del nacimiento de mi nuevo y verdadero cuerpo carnal.

-¿Esa mujer está viva?

-Echidna. La última de las mujeres Gigas.-reveló Typhon.-Un monstruo mitológico, nacido del temor de los frágiles humanos. Es mi forma femenina. Arranqué sus piernas para que no huya.

En ese momento Shun se dio cuenta de que la mitad inferior de Echidna, la parte de serpiente, estaba atrapada en el pedestal por varios clavos. Luego, surgieron tres figuras desconocidas entre las sombras.

-Padre.-dijeron.

-Mis hijos... ¿qué son esos cosmos pequeños que me irritan con su presencia?

-Aparentemente, los Santos de Athena volvieron a invadir estas tierras.-respondió la sombra de Ladon, el Dragón de Cien Cabezas.

-Son como insectos en verano. ¡Mátenlos!–ordenó el dios de los Gigas.–Más que eso, ¡devoren a cada uno de ellos!

-Sí, padre.-respondiendo con obediencia absoluta, los hijos de Typhon dejaron el templo subterráneo.

"¿Acaso serán Seiya y los otros?", pensó Shun. "Entonces la Cadena de Andrómeda llegó a Athena".

-El "Tiempo Estancado" en breve se romperá.–repitió Typhon, lanzando una mirada maligna en dirección a la mujer del altar, y entonces, volteándose hacia Shun, añadió: -Entonces voy a devorarte, Santo.


	16. Sangre, parte 2

**16.-Sangre, parte 2**

De pie sobre una roca que recordaba un sombrero puntiagudo, Seiya examinaba el paisaje a su alrededor, uno de los muchos bosques de piedra del valle de Anatolia, una región desolada, distante de la civilización. El Santo no veía ningún tipo de luz, ninguna señal de que hubiera algo. Detrás de él estaban Hyôga, Shiryû, Nicole y Kiki, que los tele transportó del Santuario hasta allí.

-Oficial Mayor, ¿cuál es la relación de esta tierra con Typhon?–preguntó Shiryû.

-Un poema épico griego cuenta una historia llamada "La morada de Typhoeus"

-¿Typhoeus? ¿Sería sobre Typhon?

-En realidad, es sobre la esposa de Typhon. ¿Ya olvidaron el nombre de Echidna?–preguntó Nicole a los Santos de Bronce.

-Madre de monstruos.–respondió Hyôga.

-Sí, muchos monstruos de la mitología griega son considerados hijos de Typhon con Echidna: el León de Nemea, la serpiente venenosa Hidra, Cerberus, el perro del infierno, el buitre que devoró las vísceras de Prometeo encarcelado...

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Esos monstruos no son constelaciones?–preguntó Seiya.

-Lo son, sí.–explicó Nicole.-Esta leyenda es una de las muchas historias envolviendo a las figuras que dieron nombre a las constelaciones. Esos monstruos son frutos del miedo... del "temor" de las personas. Tal vez los humanos intentaron apaciguar a esas criaturas aterrorizantes llevándolas a los cielos. Además de eso, creo que el destino de las estrellas no existe solamente para los humanos, sino también para los Gigas.

-¿Usted piensa entonces que los Gigas también tienen sus constelaciones y ven las estrellas?

-Exactamente, Shiryû.–Nicole levantó los ojos hacia el cielo nocturno.-El firmamento es el recipiente de este universo, en el cual todos los Cosmos y todas las Voluntades Divinas se mezclan.

En ese momento, los cuatro Santos revisan sus Trajes Sagrados, admiran el brillo de las estrellas que honraban. Están bajo la protección de la sangre de Athena. Contemplan su destino.

-Vamos a salvar a Shun.

-Y a Mei.

-Y vamos a vencer, por Athena.

Nicole vio a los tres jóvenes colocar las manos unas sobre las otras, señalando el compromiso de cumplir la misión.

-Pero... ¿y yo?

-Tú te quedaras esperando aquí, Kiki. Cuando sientas que estás en peligro, escapa enseguida. Tu fuerza es necesaria para Athena.

-¿Es cierto? Hummm, creo sí... sin mí, las cosas no ocurren, ¿cierto?–feliz con el elogio de Nicole, Kiki buscó un lugar para sentarse y esperar a sus compañeros, que salieron inmediatamente disparados por el bosque de piedras.

Los cuatro corrían manteniendo una distancia fija entre sí. Lo que debían hacer no era protagonizar una historia de heroísmo y bravura para ser contada por milenios, todo sería por el amor y la justicia. Por sus compañeros y por Athena.

-Aún no siento la Redoma de Flegra.-gritó Seiya hacia los otros.

-El bosque de piedra no está dentro de la maldición de Typhon, por lo tanto, al encontrar el campo de fuerza, encontraremos también al dios de los Gigas.

De repente se escuchó un ruido, una especie de grupo insurrecto. Los Santos se detuvieron y asumieron posición de combate. El suelo se abrió. El bosque de piedra grita. El viento que recorre las rocas hace vibrar el aire y amenaza a los invasores como con un arpa estridente. El suelo cede. La superficie se desmorona como una concha vacía y los Santos son tragados hacia el centro de la tierra, perdiéndose unos de los otros en medio de las sombras de las rocas y el polvo que cae.

El cráter es grande, lo bastante para abrigar varios anfiteatros y va haciéndose cada vez más profundo, hasta que finalmente encuentran el fondo.

Con eso la tierra se hace silenciosa nuevamente.

-Uff…-Hyôga tosió, empujando una roca gigantesca.–¿Dónde estoy?

El Santo percibe que perdió contacto con el cosmos de Shiryû, y los demás.

El aire estaba saturado de polvo y era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. De cualquier forma, Hyôga estaba muy debajo de la superficie: aunque pudiese abrir los ojos, la oscuridad era absoluta. Mientras caía, saltó instintivamente hacia un agujero lateral del cráter. Si hubiese caído hasta el fondo, habría sido aplastado por el peso colosal de las rocas.

-¿Otra artimaña de los Gigas?–se preguntó el joven, ahora separado de los otros Santos.

Un ventarrón tenebroso recorrió el espacio vacío. Hyôga sintió como si una centena de serpientes lamiesen todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora... ¿conseguiste sobrevivir al desmoronamiento?

Hyôga se volteó en dirección de la voz y para su sorpresa consiguió abrir los ojos. El polvo, antes tan denso, desapareció completamente.

Esta es una caverna con luces vacilantes entre el rojo y el marrón, que recuerda mucho al templo subterráneo del Monte Etna. Hyôga está sorprendido por la existencia de un espacio tan amplio bajo el volcán Arima.

\- Esa Cloth... no es un traje cualquiera.-continuo la voz, grave como de una fiera gruñendo.

-Ah, ¿te diste cuenta?–Hyôga ya conseguía visualizar a su enemigo: es uno de los Gigas.

-Dentro de la Redoma de Flegra, armada en el interior de este templo subterráneo, tu Cloth repelió el "temor".

-¿Typhon está aquí?

-Debe ser la protección de la sangre de Athena. ¿Quién eres?

-Hyôga, de la constelación de Cisne.

-Orthos, el Maléfico Can Bicéfalo.

Su Adamas tiene el brillo de un zafiro estrella del color de las tinieblas, una piedra noble y rara, que trae en su profundidad un azul intenso, los rayos centellantes de las estrellas.

Hyôga reconoce el nombre del monstruo de la antigüedad. La figura que está delante parece ser hecha de roca maciza. Aunque tiene la misma altura que los otros Gigas, su torso y abdomen son de proporciones colosales, similares a los de un oso polar de media tonelada, el mayor animal carnívoro del planeta.

El Giga usa un collar de espinas y una armadura de Adamas de estilo poco común, recordando un valiente y rugoso perro mastín.

-Tú eres hijo de Typhon y Echidna. El que invadió el Santuario declaró que había nuevos Gigas, hijos del dios...

-Yo soy uno de ellos.

Su rostro estaba enteramente cubierto por un yelmo. Las hombreras tenían imágenes que representan al propio Maléfico Can Bicéfalo, mostrando sus dientes si estuviera siempre preparado para morder a sus enemigos. Parece tener tres cabezas, incluyendo el yelmo.

-Entonces tú eres mi oponente.

Un cristal de nieve danza suspendido, congelando el aire. Los sonidos finos de las crepitaciones punteadas por el frío en la atmósfera son el silencioso preludio del guerrero, al elevarse el cosmos de Hyôga.

-Te voy a devorar.

-Que mal gusto.–le responde Hyôga, sintiendo un terrible malestar.

Después de haber sido prácticamente sepultado vivo, Seiya se abrió camino destrozando las rocas que caían sobre él, levantándose de la tierra como un muerto resucitado. El joven se limpió los ojos y escupió enérgicamente el barro que se acumuló dentro de su boca.

-¡Dios! No tendría ninguna gracia morir en un lugar como este.-dice para sí mismo, tal vez para aliviar la tensión.

Encima de él, la salida está parcialmente soterrada, además no consigue divisar el fondo. En el lugar hay una luminosidad turbia, ocupando el aire en el interior de la caverna y revelando los contornos de la roca.

-¡Igual que el Monte Etna! Entonces aquí también es...

-Tierra Sagrada de mi padre.

Seiya da una ágil media vuelta y asume posición de combate, poniéndose en guardia con los brazos.

-¿Quién eres, apareciendo así de repente? Casi me matas del susto.-provocó Seiya, reconociendo en el enemigo la figura de un Giga.-¡Entonces aquella abertura en la tierra fue una artimaña suya!

-No era nuestra intención que el combate se resolviera así.-dijo el monstruo.- Si murieran simplemente de esa manera no podríamos vengar el odio acumulado a lo largo del tiempo por los Gigas. Quiero saber tu nombre.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para escribirlo en un libro de historia?–ironizó el joven.

-Los Gigas no necesitamos registrar la historia. La existencia de mi padre es la prueba de que los Gigas sobrevivirán.

Después de eso, el enemigo surgió de las sombras completamente y su figura monumental dominó la caverna llena con la Voluntad de Typhon. Seiya detuvo la respiración delante de lo que veía. El Giga tenía alas formadas por membranas estiradas sobre huesos como las de los murciélagos. La espada en la mano izquierda es una serpiente venenosa, el escudo en la mano derecha es una cabra, cuyos cuernos evocan a las antiguas representaciones del diablo.

Esos objetos hacen que la figura parezca un fantasma sacado de una gesta medieval.

El brillo del Adamas que cubre todo su cuerpo es de rubí estrella, pero del color de las tinieblas, otra piedra preciosa, rarísima, de un rojo tan intenso que llega a ser cruel, resguardando en su interior las llamas de estrellas enloquecidas. En su rostro, una máscara que imitaba la cara de un león.

-¿Dijiste padre? ¿Estás hablando de Typhon?–preguntó Seiya.

-Estoy preguntando tu nombre por una única razón.-el Giga cambió de tema, completamente preparado para el combate.-Tengo que saber el nombre de la carne que voy a comer.

Seiya se irritó con la forma en que el monstruo le encara. Pateando el suelo, tomó impulso para lanzarse en dirección del oponente.

-PEGASUS SUISEI KEN!–grita, envolviéndose en un aura blanco-azulada.

Un brillo intenso, sus puños se dirigen al enemigo a una velocidad mucho mayor que la del sonido. El ataque mortal rompe el Redoma de Llamas Terrenales y por eso puede ser lanzado con su energía de siempre, pero un inesperado contraataque lo lanza al suelo.

El violento golpe aplicado por el escudo sostenido por el Giga hace que caiga a una distancia de decenas de metros, formando una columna de agua al caer en un lago subterráneo. El "Caballero Andante" de los Gigas sube por los peñascos hasta donde Seiya fue lanzado. Aunque torpe, su andar no es de ninguna manera lento.

-Ya estaba queriendo lavarme los pies… hace unos tres días que no tomó un baño.-Seiya encaró al enemigo dentro del lago, con el agua hasta la cintura.

A pesar de estar golpeado, el joven sonreía con un aire tranquilo, como si no estuviera sufriendo ningún daño.

–Está un poco helada, pero creo que ahora ya me desperté.

-Ahora, tú...

-Para agradecerte, te voy a decir lo que querías saber. ¡Yo soy Seiya de Pegaso!

-Chimaira, la Bestia Pluriforme.–se presenta el Giga.

Su cuerpo tiene más de dos metros de altura, y su armadura parece ser la propia caparazón del gigante.

En su época de entrenamiento, Seiya había aprendido sobre fábulas de monstruos. El joven busca ahora en la memoria alguna referencia que su maestra Marin, la Santo Femenino de Plata de Águila, podría haberle dicho sobre la Quimera.

La mitad superior del Giga tiene la forma de un león y la inferior del cuerpo; en la cola, una serpiente. Es un ser extraño, fantástico, asombroso.

-Tú eres hijo de Typhon.

-Voy a devorarte.

Ahora, el caballo alado se enfrenta a la criatura fantástica que reúne múltiples animales juntándose en combate.

Nicole de Altar también escapó del desmoronamiento, abrigándose en una caverna bajó el volcán Arima.

-Oficial Mayor...–lo llamó Shiryû.–¿Dónde están Seiya y Hyôga?

-No lo sé. Aparentemente, cayeron muy por debajo de donde estamos.-responde Nicole.

-¿Estamos en lo profundo de un foso?–pregunta el santo ciego.

-En una caverna. Por lo que veo, hay marcas artificiales en las paredes. Tal vez sea un templo subterráneo de los Gigas. También parece que hay una Redoma de Flegra. Estoy preocupado por Shun y Mei...

-Señor, por lo que Kiki nos dijo no debe haber pasado más de una hora desde que él trajo a Mei.

-Espero que él esté bien.

-Si éste es el templo de Typhon, debemos ir para abajo. Encontraremos a Seiya y a Hyôga.–dijo Shiryû.-Consigo sentir sus Cosmos, aunque apenas lo hago.

-¡No me digas! Yo no lo consigo. Deben ser los lazos de sangre, ustedes son hermanos.–Nicole sonríe.

En ese momento un golpetazo hace que los subterráneos del monte Arima vibren nuevamente.

-¿Otro desmoronamiento?–Nicole miró para lo alto.

-No... Esto es...–sin tiempo de explicar, Shiryû salió corriendo en dirección de un cosmos que sugería una estrella moribunda.–¡Por aquí, señor!

En los corredores por donde siguen, la luminosidad estaba más reducida. Shiryû, aunque fuera ciego, avanzaba como si guiase a Nicole por la penumbra. Llegaron a una abertura más, más iluminada. Delante de ellos, él.

-¡Mei!

La figura del Santo yacía vestida con su traje negro, herido y caído. Echado boca abajo, parecía querer levantar el rostro, gimiendo.

-¿Estás bien?

Sin hacer ninguna mención para su resguardo, Nicole corrió en su dirección.

-¡Pare! ¡No venga!–gritó Mei con la voz debilitada, casi inaudible.

En ese instante se hizo la más completa la oscuridad.

-¡Metsu!

Un ataque viniendo de las tinieblas atravesó el pectoral del Traje Sagrado de Plata como si fuera de papel. Un sonido sordo. La protección de la estrella de Nicole parece estarse agotando.

-¡Oficial Mayor!

Algo lo atravesó por la espalda. No hay nada que Shiryû y Mei puedan hacer. No hay como regresar en el tiempo. El fin de una vida no puede ser cambiado. La sangre inundó los pulmones de Nicole después que su pecho fue herido.

Mei se aproximó a Nicole, arrastrándose. El Santo de la Constelación de Altar cayó boca abajo, sin nada para amortiguar su caída.

-Mei... ¿estás bien?–preguntó el debilitado Nicole, preocupándose por los demás hasta en su último aliento.

-¿Por qué no se puso en guardia? Una persona como usted, señor...–Mei, con sus cabellos plateados bañados de sangre, se arrastró al percibir que la muerte de Nicole era inevitable.-¡Eso fue un descuido!

-Tienes razón... estoy avergonzado.–admitió el Oficial Mayor.-Perdí el control cuando te vi caído. Solo tenía en mente que tú eres necesario, Mei. Tú estabas a punto de traicionar la confianza de Athena... Te dije que había un secreto oculto dentro del Santuario... la historia de la antigua Gigantomaquia... sin ti... sin la Cloth de Cabellera de Berenice, sería muy difícil sellar a Typhon...

-Ahorre sus energías... no diga nada más...

-Sella a Typhon.-Nicole gastaba toda la fuerza que le Cloth te guiará... será la voz de las estrellas... y solo tu podrás oírla...

-Sí...

-La única cosa que lamento... como Gran Papa Sustituto...–la mirada de Nicole iba perdiendo fuerza.–es no saber cuál es el destino confiado a ti y a tu armadura. Eso no está en la historia… no está en ningún libro. Ni la misma Athena reencarnada lo sabe... pero su sangre divina consagrada en tu traje negro... en aquel pasado distante... te contará cuando llegue la hora…

-La protección de la sangre de Athena...–repitió Mei.

-Podría ser un destino terrible para ti... Aun así, estoy obligado a dar la orden. Mei... ahora veo que el destino de mi estrella fue decirte esto: sella a Typhon.-son las últimas palabras de Nicole.

En ese instante, otra estrella cae del firmamento.

NICOLE, Plata, Altar. Tal vez su tumba no tenga restos mortales.

-¡Oficial Mayor!

-Shiryû.–advierte Mei.-Ten cuidado... el enemigo...

Shiryû corre en dirección a Mei, investigando el interior de la caverna. Sus movimientos son interrumpidos por un cosmo devastador.

-¡Apareció un insecto ruidoso más!–la presencia dominaba la caverna oscura.

-¡Tú me usaste cebo!–gritó Mei.–¡Es todo mi culpa!

Arrepentido, Mei se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la sangre corrió por su barbilla.

-Mi padre ordenó que los devorásemos a todos ustedes, Santos.-dijo la voz que comandaba a los Gigas hijos del dios.

-¿Quién eres tú?–Shiryû no lo ve, pero puede medir al temible Giga que está delante de él por la absurda escala de su cosmos.

Si pudiera verlo, ciertamente estaría aún más apabullado.

-Ladon, el Dragón de Cien Cabezas.–declaró la voz.

Mei se levantó, tambaleante. Sus heridas son profundas y sangrientas, los músculos de su pierna divididos, como si la carne hubiese sido rasgada a mordidas.

-Ladon... ese es el nombre de uno de los hijos de Typhon y Echidna en la mitología, ¡el Dragón Maligno!–gritó Shiryû.

-Es el Giga hijo del dios del que hablaba Pallas...–completa Mei.

-Aquí estoy.-declara Ladon.

El brillo de su Adamas era de ópalo negro, una gema rara que irradiaba nebulosas estelares con todos los colores del arcoiris del firmamento de denso ébano.

-Vete, Mei.–ordena Shiryû.–Seiya y Hyôga deben estar debajo de esta caverna. Sientes sus cosmos, ¿no es así?

-¿Crees que voy a abandonarte?

-El Oficial Mayor me contó... sin ti y tu traje, será imposible sellar a Typhon.

-Pero...

-No repitas el error.–Shiryû no tiene otra opción que abofetear al renuente Mei.–¿Para qué somos compañeros? ¿Para qué somos hermanos? Tú no estás luchando solo.

-Eso no lo esperaba. Llevarme un golpe de un hermano más joven...

-Mei... hay una cosa que necesito decirte.-confiesa Shiryû.-En la Batalla de los Doce Templos yo luché con tu maestro, el Santo de Oro de Cáncer, y lo derroté con estos puños.

-Lo sé.-responde Mei.-Lo sé todo a través del Oficial Mayor... de Nicole. Él me lo contó antes de que me encontrara contigo en el Templo de la Constelación de Cáncer.

-¡Tu sabías!

-Aquel hombre…–Mei abrió su corazón para su hermano.–Aunque fuera un Santo maligno que se volvió contra Athena, continua siendo mi maestro. Al mismo tiempo, tú y yo tenemos la misma sangre. Nunca voy a comparar las dos cosas.

-Mei... Gracias. Esta conversación me libra de un peso enorme en el corazón.– Shiryû sonrió. Una sonrisa de alivio.

Delante de la actitud honesta de su hermano, Mei también se sintió redimido, a salvo. Antes que pudieran despedirse, Ladon, el Dragón de Cien Cabezas, se colocó delante de ellos.

-¿Crees que dejaré que él se vaya así?–preguntó el monstruo, refiriéndose a Mei.

-Yo Shiryû de Dragón, voy a probar que sí.

-¿Dragón...?-por primera vez, el Giga de máscara metálica revela algo que puede recordar a un sentimiento.

-¡Elévate, Cosmo! ¡Toma esto! El mayor ataque de este Santo...-el dragón celeste, resplandeciendo en un brillo blanco-azulado, se abrigó en el puño derecho de Shiryû.-¡ROZAN SHÔ RYÛ HA! (Supremacía del Dragón Ascendente de Rozan)


	17. Cronos, parte 1

**17.-Cronos, parte 1.**

En el lago subterráneo bajo el Volcán Arima, Seiya de Pegaso y Chimaira, la Bestia Pluriforme, se encaraban frente a frente.

-¡Tú eres hijo de Typhon!

-¡Voy a devorarte!–proclamó el "Caballero Andante" de los Gigas, equipado con una espada de serpiente venenosa, un escudo de cabra y el Adamas de rubí estrella del color de las tinieblas.

-Ustedes, Gigas, son muy vulgares, ¿sabías?

Seiya, a su vez, estaba completamente desarmado. Los Guerreros de Athena luchan solamente con el cuerpo, pero eso no significa que no sepan usar armas. Necesitan saberlo, ya que sus enemigos no siguen ninguna prohibición en ese sentido. Así, aunque lo primordial es el cuerpo, el entrenamiento de los Santos incluye el combate contra oponentes armados.

Las articulaciones de la pesada armadura de Adamas del Giga crujen con sus gestos. Para Seiya, dotado de la agilidad de un caballo que recorre los cielos, los movimientos del monstruo son torpes como los de un títere mal dirigido.

-¡Tu armadura parece pesada!–provoca el joven.–¿Crees que un lerdo como tu sería capaz de golpear a Pegaso?

En ese instante, Chimaira lanza un ataque cortante en dirección a Seiya, un golpe pesado y duro, pero sorprendentemente rápido, como una ráfaga de viento. El Santo siente escalofríos en la espina dorsal al esquivar por un pelo la trayectoria de la hoja, retrocediendo hasta una roca plantada en medio del lago subterráneo.

Agitando la enorme espada en movimientos circulares solamente con la mano derecha, el Giga se aproxima a Seiya, paso a paso, con un andar torpe, pero preciso.

-¿Qué es esa espada?–se pregunta Seiya.

La espada de serpiente en la mano de la quimera tiene un filo dentado como el de un serrucho.

-Recibe la ardiente hoja asesina.-anuncia Chimaira, mientras la serpiente venenosa traza un arco flameante, emanando un calor infernal.-¡ANTHRAX! (Ántrax)

Alcanzado por el golpe incendiario, Seiya es lanzado nuevamente hacia el lago subterráneo, donde un rastro de vapor de agua marca la trayectoria de la espada de Chimaira. El Santo se levanta después de tragar un poco de agua. A pesar de ser amplio, el lago es poco profundo, incluso en las áreas más profundas, el agua no llega a la cintura de Seiya.

-¡No puedo creerlo... la Cloth!–grita el Santo, perplejo.

La parte más poderosa del Traje Sagrado, el pectoral, presenta marcas profundas de cortes dentados, descendiendo desde el hombro izquierdo. Si Seiya hubiera estado un paso al frente, su corazón hubiera sido alcanzado por las llamas.

Chimaira camina dentro del lago, lanzando otro golpe de la enorme espada contra Seiya, haciendo crujir su Adamas y generando una inmensa columna de agua. El Santo no tiene más opción que retroceder lo máximo posible ante la impetuosidad de las explosiones.

"El momento en que él inicia el ataque es extraño", piensa Seiya. "Es imposible calcular o contraatacar."

De hecho, parece haber una extraña variación dentro de cada ataque de Chimaira: el movimiento de su brazo, el paso que da para el impulso, la velocidad de la espada y su trayectoria no parecen pertenecer al mismo ataque, tardío, precipitado. Todo eso confunde a Seiya.

"Es como... ¡si no fuesen movimientos humanos!", concluye el joven, antes de contraatacar. Pero su esfuerzo es inútil. Centenas de meteoros que superan la velocidad del sonido son nuevamente repelidos, sin ninguna excepción, por el escudo de cabra.

-¿A dónde estás mirando? ¿Se te hace tan gracioso jugar a lanzar el agua a lo alto?–ironiza el Giga, en medio de los chorros de agua resultantes del impacto del golpe en el lago.

Seiya se aprovecha de la cortina de agua que bloquea la visión de Chimaira y se posiciona atrás del monstruo.

-Seguro. ¡PEGASUS ROLLING CRASH!–Seiya da un salto rápido, apoyándose en el cuerpo del Giga, pero el contacto hace que grite de dolor: sus manos, sus brazos y su pecho parecen haber tocado brasas. Los dedos le arden dolorosamente: están quemados.

Al mismo tiempo, el agua alrededor de Chimaira comienza a evaporarse.

-Esta armadura ardiente trae consigo la llama de las estrellas.-explica el Giga, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Entonces es ese el poder del Giga hijo del dios...

Seiya está pálido de sorpresa y miedo, la reacción natural de su instinto de guerrero. El monstruo era como una fuente de calor intenso, que de a poco iba calentando todo el lago, a pesar del gigantesco volumen del agua.

El Cosmo de la fiera que combina varias otras en sí parece ilimitado.

-¡Voy a devorarte!–con eso la espada de Chimaira brilla en llamas luminosas.-¡ANTHRAX!

El ataque acierta en el Santo apenas raspándolo, cortando el agua del lago subterráneo, que se evapora completamente. Todo el ambiente está cubierto por un calor húmedo, como el de una sauna.

-No sabes reconocer el momento adecuado para morir.–dice Chimaira.

-La punta de la hoja solo me rozó... pero parece que quemó todos los nervios...

Seiya se contrajo de dolor. Fue alcanzado en las piernas por la espada. Su forma de serrucho es aún más terrible que el corte de una hoja afilada: la carne, rasgada, no puede ser suturada y a la hemorragia le cuesta detenerse.

Cubierto por el vapor blanquecino del agua, Chimaira mira a Seiya con desprecio. Tiene ojos de león, y en el escudo, en la mano izquierda, la imagen de una cabra demoníaca y la espada que parece una serpiente venenosa en la derecha.

-Terminemos aquí, Pegaso... Sin las piernas que tanto te enorgullecían no podrás esquivar el próximo ataque. Y ahora que recuerdo, existen otros Santos en este Templo, no puede perder más tiempo contigo.-declara el Giga.–Acepta ser devorado en silencio. Voy a comerme tu cosmos.

-Nosotros, los Santos de Athena, vamos a derrotar a Typhon y proteger la paz en la Tierra.–insiste Seiya, en medio de gemidos de dolor.–¡Yo siempre superé a mis enemigos con estas alas de Pegaso!

Seiya se levanta usando toda su fuerza, elevando al máximo su cosmos.

Su estilo de combate es uno de los más ortodoxos entre los Guerreros Sagrados. Se compone básicamente de puñetazos, patadas eventuales, y técnicas de protección. Pero es importante recordar que las técnicas de lucha de los Santos no tienen relación directa con la fuerza física. Ellas se definen con base al Cosmos, y es por eso que la complexión física de Seiya, pequeña para un guerrero, no representa ninguna desventaja delante de los poderosos y altivos Gigas.

Además de eso, la Cloth de la constelación de Pegaso es una protección maravillosa que acompaña hasta el límite los agiles movimientos de Seiya. A pesar de proteger al Santo como una roca, ella no impone la menor restricción en sus movimientos.

-¡Enciéndete, mi Cosmos! ¡Enciéndete mientras tenga alma!-provoca Seiya.

-En el próximo golpe, entonces, devoraré tu alma.–responde el Giga.

-¡Ahora es el momento de volar, Pegaso!

-¡ANTHRAX!

La reacción de Chimaira es rápida, pero a la vez, la serpiente flameante muestra sus dientes desalineados. Seiya escapa del golpe con un salto.

-¡Yo no voy a perder!-grita el joven.

El caballo celestial relincha, envolviéndose en un aura azulada. Es el sonido del Cosmos de Seiya siendo elevado al máximo.

-¡PEGASUS SUISEI KEN!

El ataque del cometa, un manojo de centenas de meteoros, hace temblar a lo largo del subterráneo. El rubí estrella pierde su brillo oscuro, volviéndose una piedra opaca, sin el fulgor de las estrellas. Se despedaza el escudo de cabra, la máscara de león, el Adamas noble. Chimaira, la Bestia Pluriforme cae con un estruendo sobre el lago subterráneo.

Habiendo agotado todas sus fuerzas en el ataque, Seiya se deja desplomar sobre el agua. Al levantarse, mira de reojo al Giga, aún vestido con el Adamas, que ahora parece un traje muerto.

-¿Qué es eso?–el Santo no sabe que decir.

El interior de la armadura en el fondo del lago transparente está vacío y ya no emite calor alguno. El Cosmo que parecía infinito desapareció junto con las llamaradas. Dominado por una inseguridad indescriptible, Seiya se tambalea para atrás y se sienta en las rocas al margen, agotando definitivamente sus energías.

-¿Entonces el Giga hijo del dios es solo eso?-se pregunta el Santo.

Seiya intenta entonces escalar el peñasco pero el ataque del Cometa desgastó demasiado su Cosmos. Sus piernas heridas no obedecen y él acaba rodando hacia abajo.

Ahora hay una improbable capa de nieve en las profundidades del Volcán Arima y sus paredes están completamente cubiertas de hielo.

-¡Esta energía...! ¡Cisne, tú usas las técnicas de hielo!–Orthos, el Maléfico Can Bicéfalo, parece estar sonriendo bajo su máscara.-Si esa Cloth recibió la protección de la sangre de Athena, eso explica por qué ella repele la Redoma de Flegra.

-No soy de hablar mucho.–dice Hyôga

-Pequeño insecto, por lo menos llora fuerte cuando deje tu cuerpo destrozado.

Orthos toma impulso. Sus pies se hunden en el duro suelo, dejando pisadas visibles. El Giga lanza un ataque rastrero, pesado y rápido como una bala de cañón, dejando en pedazos una columna de piedra de cinco metros de diámetro.

Esa es la fuerza de los Gigas, que se equipara y puede hasta superar al de los Guerreros Sagrados de Athena.

-El poder de destrucción es intenso...-desviando su cuerpo con un movimiento fluido de los pies, Hyôga se coloca en un ángulo muerto del punto de vista de Orthos-Pero, de esa manera torpe, no será problema para el Cisne.

El limitado espacio helado es el campo de batalla de Hyôga. Cuando su Cosmos se eleva muy por encima de lo normal, el ataque del Santo destruye y, en ciertos casos, paraliza el movimiento de los átomos. Esa es la técnica de lucha del hielo.

-DIAMOND DUST!(Polvo de Diamante)–sus brazos dibujan un cristal, congelando el Adamas del Giga y cubriendo con una helada blanca el brillo del Zafiro Estrella.

Hyôga mira con desprecio a Orthos, ahora un bloque de hielo al lado de los restos de la columna de roca, antes de investigar en un terreno mayor en busca de sus compañeros. Pero es muy difícil captar sus cosmos, tal vez por estar en la Tierra Sagrada de los Gigas, saturada con la hostilidad de Typhon.

-No consigo sentir bien el Cosmo de Seiya y Shiryû.–dice Hyôga para sí.-No sé exactamente dónde, pero siento que los dos están por aquí... y estoy preocupado por Mei y Shun.

-¿Estás tan tranquilo que te preocupas por otros?–dice la voz de Orthos y el hielo se rompe con el ruido agudo de cristal astillándose.-Con ese nivel de frío, no conseguirás congelar ni la primera capa de mi piel protegida por el noble Adamas.-gruñe el Maléfico Can Bicéfalo.

-Apuesto que esa armadura esconde una densa capa de manteca.–responde Hyôga, en tono de escarnio.

-¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esa ofensa, Cisne!

En ese momento, densas tinieblas cercan a los oponentes. La caverna subterránea pierde su sutil luminosidad.

-El Campo de Flegra es inútil cuando estás bajo la protección de la Sangre de Athena.–explica Orthos, completamente invisible en la oscuridad.

No hay señal de su brillante armadura, cuyas gemas cambian de tonalidad de acuerdo con la intensidad de la luz que incide sobre ellas. En otras palabras, el negro es absoluto.

Hyôga está alerta, pero aun así no consigue impedir que su espalda sea alcanzada por un objeto volador que le causa un dolor terrible. Lanzado al aire y rodando por el suelo, el Santo se agacha instintivamente atrás de una roca, y entonces es alcanzado nuevamente, antes que se consiga reincorporar.

Es posible oír el sonido del Traje Sagrado siendo limado por la fricción.

-¡SAPPHEIROS ENEDRA! (Trampa de Zafiro)

La voz de la fiera maligna hace eco varias veces, ocultando la localización del Giga. Hyôga está perturbado. ¿Cómo consigue Orthos precisar su localización en aquella oscuridad?

-¡Estamos en el Templo de los Gigas!–explica el propio monstrio.–¡Aquí yo puedo sentir dónde exactamente estás, Cisne, mientras tú no ves absolutamente nada! ¡Tiembla ante los colmillos de las tinieblas!

Sin la menor señal de un Cosmo, dentadas invisibles penetran profundamente la carne de Hyôga. Orthos suelta una risa provocadora.

"Es como ser mordido por un animal salvaje", piensa el joven. "Entonces, ¿el monstruo bicéfalo de la mitología existe en el mundo real?" Incapaz de determinar la posición del enemigo, Hyôga se siente perdido en un torbellino de confusiones. "Cálmate", piensa. "El maestro me enseñó a permanecer calmado en momentos así, durante el combate. Es necesario ser frío como las planicies heladas de Siberia".

-¡Tiembla en la oscuridad, Cisne! ¡Este es el temor!–la voz de Orthos está llena de sarcasmo. Él ataca nuevamente.–SAPPHEIROS ENEDRA!

Los dos colmillos coinciden contra algo en las tinieblas. En poco tiempo aquel extraño brillo retorna a la caverna. Hyôga divisa ahora a las dos fieras caídas cerca de sí. Tenían un brillo oscuro de Zafiro Estrella: eran las piezas en forma de canes malignos que se apoyaban sobre los hombros del Adamas.

Antes, el Santo creía que su adversario se imponía por la fuerza, atacando por contacto físico, pero en ese momento tenía claro que él manipulaba a esos canes a través de la psicoquinesia. Así puede atacar a lo lejos: una habilidad perfecta para la oscuridad.

-Orthos... veo que posees la capacidad de mover objetos con el pensamiento.– dice Hyôga.

Las piezas de canes malignos están atrapadas en el suelo por círculos de hielo. Ni la propia habilidad de Orthos consigue mover a sus dos cabezas congeladas.

-Es el KOL´TSO. (Círculo de Hielo)–explica Hyôga.– Coloqué correas en tus canes de guardia.

-¿Pero cómo descubriste la posición de ellos en esta oscuridad?

Hyôga agita los brazos, que centellean en cortinas de hielo, envueltas en finísimas membranas de energía helada.

-¿Pensabas que vencerías a un Santo limitando su visión?–Hyôga necesitó apenas el sutil sonido de las cortinas de hielo quebrándose para localizar y capturar a los dos canes malignos. Entrenado en Siberia Oriental, cuyo invierno es un mundo prácticamente sin sol, el Santo del Cisne fue instruido por su maestro Camus a luchar en las tinieblas.

Hyôga avanzó, colocándose a un paso de Orthos.

-¡Recibe el mayor ataque del Cisne!–en una fracción de segundo, el puño derecho de Hyôga generó una onda circular de frío.–¡KHOLODNYJ SMERCH! (Chorro de Agua Glacial)

El ataque arrancó el yelmo de Adamas y un huracán helado levantó alto el cuerpo pesadísimo de Orthos, lanzándolo con fuerza contra el techo de la caverna al mismo tiempo que formaba una columna de hielo con más de diez metros de altura.

-Quédate ahí para siempre.-dijo Hyôga, antes de darle la espalda al Giga congelado.

Pero un estruendo hizo que el Santo del Cisne volteara de nuevo rápidamente. El cuerpo de Orthos, el Maléfico Can Bicéfalo, rompió la columna de hielo, cayendo al suelo.

-¿Él no tiene rostro?

Delante de los ojos incrédulos de Hyôga, bajo el yelmo arrancado por el Kholodnyj Smerch, no había cabeza. Era un Giga acéfalo.

-¡No... ese no es un Giga!

Gritando como una fiera, Orthos colocó sus brazos en el suelo, posicionando sus cuatro extremidades en contacto con la tierra. En el espacio vacío dejado por las hombreras, dos cabezas de can surgieron como si la armadura fuese el caparazón de una tortuga.

Ni siquiera Hyôga consiguió esconder el espanto delante de la visión horrorosa.

\- Pero esto es...

El monstruo de la mitología, exactamente como era descrito.

Delante de él, un can de dos cabezas, exhalando maldad, cubierto por una armadura de Adamas. Su porte es el de un oso gigantesco. Pasando de bípedo a cuadrúpedo, Orthos alcanza a Hyôga con una velocidad incomparablemente mayor a la del ataque anterior. Las dos cabezas malignas muerden los brazos de Hyôga, con Cloth y todo. No sueltan la presa, actúan como canes entrenados. Orthos ahora es una fiera desprovista de razón.

-¡Tú no eres... nunca fuiste... un Giga hijo del dios!

A pesar del dolor, Hyôga consigue liberar los brazos de los colmillos de los canes malignos. Como una fiera enloquecida, Orthos lame placenteramente la sangre de Hyôga alrededor de sus colmillos.

-¡Eres un monstruo disforme creado por una jugarreta horrorosa de Typhon!-dice el Santo herido, juntando sus manos a su frente y levantándolas, con la fuerza que le queda, los brazos heridos. Su cosmos helado llena el aire.

Reaccionando al cambio, Orthos avanza nuevamente hacia Hyôga.

Al descender los brazos que había colocado sobre la cabeza, Hyôga lanza el Cosmo acumulado dentro de sí, imposible de ser detenido y explosivo, la más poderosa de las técnicas de combate de hielo, aquella que heredó de su maestro Camus.

-¡AURORA EXECUTION! (Ejecución de Aurora)

En ese mismo instante todo se congela. El frío infinitamente próximo al cero absoluto apaga el brillo del Zafiro Estrella del color de las tinieblas. El Adamas pierde su energía mística y ahora no pasa de ser una armadura exageradamente pesada. Hasta la voz del monstruo demoníaco, una mezcla de lágrimas y rugidos, se congela instantáneamente.

Orthos, el Maléfico Can Bicéfalo es reducido a astillas de hielo y se desmorona en pedazos.

Pero el precio de la victoria es alto. Después de convertir toda su energía vital en frío y transformar la caverna en una gruta de hielo, el guerrero silencioso cayó al suelo.


	18. Cronos, parte 2

**18.-Cronos, parte 2.**

-¡ROZAN SHÔ RYÛ HA! (Supremacía del Dragón Ascendente de Rozan)

Canalizando todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, el ataque del Santo de Dragón alcanzó con todo a Ladon, el Dragón de Cien Cabezas, y lo lanzó contra una columna de piedra de la caverna.

-¡Huye, Mei!–dice nuevamente Shiryû a su hermano.

-No mueras, Shiryû.

-Yo iré después. Lo prometo.

Aceptando con la cabeza, Mei salió por una gran salida con rocas puntiagudas – la cavidad bucal de una fiera colosal – rumbo a un corredor que lo llevó aún más profundo, en las entrañas de la Tierra.

Shiryû concentró su Cosmos hasta no oír más los pasos de Mei, conduciéndolo enseguida en la dirección del enemigo. Varios pedazos de columna de roca, tan grandes que serían necesarios dos brazos para envolverlos, son destruidos, reducidos a polvo y se suman como partículas por el aire.

-¿Qué...?!–ante el sonido inusitado de las piedras siendo trituradas, el Santo ciego asume posición de defensa.

-Tú eres el Santo de Dragón...

-¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras?

-Porque te conozco desde cuando las estrellas nacieron en este Universo.-responde el monstruo, revelando su cuerpo tenebroso. Su Adamas, con nebulosas de estrellas multicolores, emite el de brillo de ópalo del color de las tinieblas.–Mi nombre es Ladon, el Dragón de Cien Cabezas.

-¿Qué...?–Shiryû retrocede, vacilante.-¡Nunca enfrenté a un enemigo con un Cosmo tan poderoso, tan avasallador! Y no es solo eso...

-Yo también siento tu Cosmos, Shiryû.

-Tu Cosmos es igual al mío...–balbucea Shiryû, perturbado delante de las sensaciones provocadas por la presencia de Ladon.

El Cosmos del monstruo tiene el mismo tono, la misma resonancia del suyo.

-Yo la conozco. Conozco la estrella de tu destino.–afirma Ladon.

-¿Mi estrella...?

-La Estrella Celestial del Dragón.

Al oír esas palabras, Shiryû recuerda una antigua fábula. Ladon es el nombre del monstruo de la mitología griega, el Dragón que nunca duerme, guardián de las manzanas de oro del jardín de las Hespérides, situado en el umbral entre el día y la noche.

-Según las leyendas...–dice Shiryû para sí.-Ladon fue elevado a los cielos... ¿pero cómo es posible?– reacciona el joven, perplejo.-Entonces, ¿estamos protegidos por la misma constelación?

-Los humanos divisan las estrellas de los humanos.-explica el monstruo.–Los Gigas divisan las estrellas de los Gigas. Tú y yo tenemos los mismos destinos estelares, pero bajó la protección de dioses diferentes. Somos, por tanto, enemigos naturales... inevitablemente obligados por el destino a enfrentarnos. Por eso deje que Mei se fuera. Aquel humano frágil que fue marioneta de mi padre ya fue derrotado por mí. Él está ciertamente herido, es un inútil agonizante. Jamás conseguirá llegar al punto más profundo de este Templo subterráneo, la transición entre Gaia y el Tártaro.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que dejaste a Mei huir?

A pesar de ser alcanzado por el Rozan Shô Ryû Ha, el Cosmo de Ladon se eleva aún más.

-Dime, Santo del Dragón. Por lo que estoy viendo, tú no puedes ver. ¿Athena es vil al punto de otorgar un Traje Sagrado a guerreros en esas condiciones?

-Sé que me subestimas por no poder ver, está bien. ¡Pero no admito que ofendas a Athena! ¡Si mi alternativa fuera temblar frente a la ceguera y abandonar mi orgullo de guerrero, prefiero mil veces una muerte digna!

-Silencio, humano. Inteligencia al servicio de artimañas rastreras, raza forjada en la mentira y la falsedad. La guerra entre los Gigas y los humanos no necesita razones.–proclama Ladon.–La batalla entre los dioses, dotados de la Gran Voluntad, es una guerra absoluta, en busca de la única verdad que existe en el universo, y, Shiryû, basta un guerrero para cumplir el destino de nuestra constelación.

-Tú y yo nacimos bajo la misma estrella...

-Tú, Shiryû, Santo de Dragón.

-Y tú, Ladon, el Giga con el nombre del Dragón.

-Vas a morir. No necesitamos de motivos. Tu existencia es desagradable.

Pero Shiryû no se deja derrotar tan fácilmente. Gracias al Traje Sagrado bajo la protección de la sangre de Athena, el Santo es capaz de romper el "temor" del dios de los Gigas, convirtiendo su lealtad a la diosa en fuerza.

-Quienes deben morir son los dioses malignos como Typhon, que bloquea al mundo con cenizas. Yo, Shiryû, voy a inflamar mi alma para luchar por Athena y por la paz en la Tierra.

-Vas a morir.–insiste Ladon, poniendo los pies en la tierra.–¡Y yo voy a devorarte!

El brazo derecho de Adamas, representando la cabeza del Dragón maligno, suelta un rayo de luz que atraviesa la caverna. Se escucha el sonido de algo resonando, seguido por el estruendo del desmoronamiento de la pared atrás de Shiryû.

La onda de choque, idéntica a la que atravesó a Nicole, fue desviada por el Santo de Dragón.

-Ese escudo...–Ladon observa el escudo que repele el mal.

-Dicen que la Gran Cascada de Rozan está formada por polvo de estrellas de la Vía Láctea que cayó del cielo.–describe Shiryû.–El Traje Sagrado de Dragón permaneció en reposo en el lecho de esa cascada, bañado por el peso aplastante de las aguas de estrellas desde los tiempos inmemoriales. Por eso el escudo de la Constelación es el más resistente de los escudos.

-No me digas... Un escudo de Dragón.

Sin más, Shiryû atacó, haciendo de su propio cuerpo su arma.

-¡ROZAN RYÛ HI SHÔ! (Dragón Volador de Rozan)

Pero el gigantesco cosmos de Ladon repele al Santo, golpeándolo contra el suelo.

-Recibí este poder, este cuerpo, de mi padre. Un ordinario humano como tú jamás podrá tocarlo.–Ladon mira a Shiryû con desprecio.

-Un simple movimiento de defensa...–dice Shiryû.-y por el dolor parece que todos los huesos de mi cuerpo están quebrados... ¡Que cosmos asombroso tiene ese Giga!

-No tanto, parece que necesitaré de algún esfuerzo para romper la defensa de ese escudo de Dragón.

Shiryû salta hacia atrás, procurando establecer una buena posición de lucha.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí? Por qué tu alma será devorada apenas te pongas delante de mi señor, será mejor para ti morir aquí mismo.

Shiryû siente el Cosmo de Ladon expandirse continuamente, en todas las direcciones.

-¡Sé envuelto por la destrucción!–grita el monstruo.-¡POLIORKIA! (Asedio)

Una declaración de destrucción, auto-suficiente, desprovista incluso de la intención de matar. Una visión poderosa invade el mundo sin luz de Shiryû. Nada importa de ahí en adelante: el escudo, el Traje Sagrado, ninguna defensa que conozca, ninguna defensa por conocer. Solo hay imágenes tinieblas.

-Una pesadilla... ¿este es mi futuro...?–piensa el Santo.

Un Dragón tenebroso, en forma de un pez abismal, devora el espíritu Shiryû, quien suelta un grito horrorizado.

-¿Será que fue demasiada maldad aplicar una ilusión en la mente de un ciego? –le pregunta Ladon a Shiryû, quien permanecía paralizado.–Humph. Enloqueció al ver el futuro en el cual es devorado. Cómo es frágil la conciencia humana. No debe estar oyendo más mi voz. ¡Pues bien! Ahora es el turno de darle un fin a su cuerpo y a su Cloth.

Ladon lanza una onda de choque igual a la que había atravesado el corazón de Nicole, pero Shiryû consiguió bloquear el ataque con su escudo.

-Shiryû, ¿aún tienes fuerzas para mover los brazos después de que tu espíritu fue destrozado por el dragón maligno del Poliorkia?

-Ladon... tú dices que los humanos son frágiles. Es verdad. El cuerpo es débil y el espíritu más aún. Pero las personas pueden volverse más fuertes a través de otros. Pueden luchar por los amigos, por aquellos en quienes creen.

-Je, je, je.–el monstruo se ríe de las palabras del Santo.

-¡Ese sentimiento humano es mucho más fuerte que ustedes, Gigas, que solo se limitan a obedecer por temor de Typhon!

Con eso, Shiryû se quita la Cloth de su constelación, despidiéndose de su propio Traje Sagrado.

-Sin duda enloqueciste bajo el efecto de las ilusiones del Poliorkia.-concluye Ladon.

-Ahora que sé que tu ataque alcanza el espíritu, el traje es innecesario.–declaró el Santo.

Un dragón aparece en la espalda de Shiryû en el momento en que se quita la Cloth.

-¿Un tatuaje...?

Pero no es un tatuaje. El dragón ascendente surge en la espalda de Shiryû cuando su Cosmos alcanza su punto culminante.

-El dragón siempre derrota a su enemigo.–afirma el joven.– Aunque para eso mi alma tenga que quemarse por completo.

Su energía vital se vuelve flameante. Apenas los verdaderos dragones son envueltos en ella.

-Antes de eso... esta vez, voy a devorar tu alma. ¡Voy a extinguirla!

-¡Quién va a ser extinto eres tú, Ladon, tú, dragón maligno!

El dragón ascendente adopta como morada el puño de Shiryû, cuyo Cosmos alcanza el límite máximo.

-Destrúyete... ¡POLIORKIA!

-¡ROZAN SHÔ RYÛ HA!

Shiryû no puede ver, pero percibe que el Cosmo del Giga Dragón de Cien Cabezas, que se mostraba tan poderoso, desaparece en aquel momento.

-Yo... derroté... a Ladon...–el Santo Ciego se arrodilla, agotado. Fue casi un milagro que haya conseguido lanzar el último Rozan Shô Ryû Ha.–Fue Athena quien me dio fuerza... mis amigos, mis hermanos...

Con eso, el cuerpo de Shiryû cae hacia el frente.

Antes de perder la conciencia se preocupa por el cosmos de sus compañeros, sintiendo, aunque débilmente, el de Seiya y Hyôga. Más al fondo, en las profundidades, consigue sentir el Cosmo de Shun.

-¿Dónde estás, Mei...?–las palabras de Shiryû suenan como las de una persona en delirio, pero por más que lo intenta, no consigue sentir el Cosmo de Mei.-¿Por qué no puedo sentir dónde está el Cosmos de mi hermano... sangre de mi sangre? Mei...

Shiryû usa sus últimas fuerzas para estirar el brazo. En la tentativa de buscar a su hermano, pierde los sentidos y cae.

-¡Seiya!

La voz de Mei trata de hacer que Seiya recupere un poco la conciencia. Su visión esta nublada, no consigue enfocar nada. Tal vez su cerebro lo estaba anestesiando. Siente mal las piernas, destrozadas por la espada de Chimaira, la Bestia Pluriforme.

-Tus piernas... luchaste con un Giga hijo del dios, ¿no es así?

-Ah, fue fácil.

-Je, je. Si consigues exultar así, entonces estoy seguro.-dice Mei

-Si no hubieres hecho la locura de invadir solo el escondite de Typhon...

-Está bien, fue error mío.

-Sin ti y tu Cloth, Typhon...

-Entonces el oficial mayor ya te contó...–Mei hizo una pausa antes de continuar.-Nicole murió.

-¿Qué?

-Mi obligación de Santo es cumplir la misión no concluida de él. Me gustaría cuidar de ti, pero necesito ir donde está Typhon.

-Ve. No te preocupes por mí.

Mei deja a Seiya con cuidado en el suelo, se levanta y corre sin mirar atrás.

Aún entorpecido, prácticamente inconsciente, Seiya intenta captar el cosmos de Mei, sin éxito. Solo consigue sentir, levemente, el de Shiryû, Hyôga y Shun.

-¿Por qué, Mei? Acabas de pasar por aquí y no hay señal de tu cosmos.

Seiya intenta llamarlo, pero no tiene más fuerzas para decir el nombre de su hermano.

-¡Hyôga!

Al oír la voz de Mei, Hyôga levanta su rostro lo más que puede.

-Un Santo de tu nivel... en ese estado tan horrible...

-No mires. Son heridas resultantes de mi inmadurez.– Hyôga esconde, avergonzado, los brazos cortados por Orthos, el Maléfico Can Bicéfalo.-Pero Mei, tú estás bien y con eso basta. Sin ti y tu traje, Typhon...

-Hyôga... ¿qué piensas de nuestro padre?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso en un momento como este?

El joven no consigue entender las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

-¿Quién era, para ti, el hombre llamado Mitsumasa Kido?–insiste Mei.

-El hombre que yo odiaba.-responde Hyôga.-Pero eso cambió... mi madre decía que él era una persona maravillosa, que se empeñaba en la paz del mundo. Yo nunca entendí. Ahora... yo no consigo explicarlo bien con palabras... pero, a medida que fui luchando con Athena, con mis amigos, con ustedes, mis hermanos... a medida que fui percibiendo el destino de mí estrella... Mitsumasa Kido se sacrificó por la misión que le fue impuesta por su destino. Estoy cada vez más tranquilo con relación a eso.

-Gracias, Hyôga.

-¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?

-Tengo que irme. Voy tras Typhon. Voy a sellarlo.-despidiéndose de Hyôga, Mei desapareció de su vista, descendiendo rumbo al punto más profundo de la morada de Typhon.

Hyôga se irritó consigo mismo por su estado actual, incapaz de mover al menos un dedo como le gustaría, y miró los alrededores en busca de alguien. Pero aunque el Santo siente, aunque sea mínimamente, el cosmos de sus otros hermanos, no hay señal del de Mei, con quien acaba de hablar.

-¿Por qué?–el silencioso guerrero de hielo se adormece, llevándose consigo la extraña duda que le surgió.

Para compensar los atrasos que he tenido con la publicación, el domingo publicare los dos capítulos finales, para que no deban soportar la espera del "que pasara después".

Luego, tal vez en una o dos semanas que lo tenga listo, comenzare con la publicación de los otros relatos adicionales que autorizo Kurumada, de otro autor, según creo recordar.


	19. Cronos, parte 3

**19.-Cronos, parte 3**

El altar maligno de tierras extrañas que aprisiona a la mujer serpiente embarazada se estremece. El "Capullo del Tiempo" que envuelve a Echidna se puede romper en cualquier momento.

Un viento sopla...

-Orthos.–llama Typhon.-Chimaira... Ladon…–Typhon engulle algo.

Algo que se asemeja a vestigios del cosmos de otros, reducidos a llamas de auras, transportados por el viento huidizo, son succionados por las narices de Typhon dentro de su cuerpo.

-No necesito más de Gigas viejos como mis queridos hermanos.-la lengua negra atraviesa los labios.-Tampoco necesito de los hijos Gigas que hice nacer por pura diversión. Basta que yo esté aquí. Soy la prueba de que los Gigas vivieron.–completa, siguiendo ácidamente.-Eres un Santo de Athena.

Haciendo arder aún más las llamas de la mitad derecha de su cuerpo y haciendo correr más y más los relámpagos de la mitad izquierda, el aún durmiente dios de los Gigas se voltea para atrás.

–¿Lo viste, Mei? Voy a devorarte.

-¡Shun!

El Santo de Andrómeda, que sacrificó su única arma de ataque para transmitir a Athena la localización de los Gigas, está amarrado a una columna del Templo. No parece estar consciente. No hay nada incluso que confirme que está vivo.

Aunque lo esté, ciertamente está sin fuerzas por causa del campo de Flegra, al no haber recibido la Sangre de Athena. Es un Cosmos prácticamente apagado por la tempestad de Typhon.

-Hasta que llegaste, Mei, mi marioneta.

El dios asimétrico, vestido con el Adamas de ónix del color de las tinieblas, encara al frágil humano con desprecio. Están en una gran gruta, mayor que el Templo sellado bajo el Monte Etna: la "Morada de Typhoeus".

Sobre el altar de tierras extrañas, está clavada una mujer.

-¿Esa de allí es Echidna?–Mei traga en seco delante de la visión bellísima y al mismo tiempo horrenda del cuerpo de la mujer. Parece la broma de mal gusto de un dios vil. ¿Sería ella una víctima?

La mujer tiene cabellos negros y suaves, la piel sedosa, los senos redondos como una diosa de la fertilidad y la cintura espigada un cuerpo femenino impecable, pero su mitad inferior fue transformada en serpiente.

-¡El Calabozo del Tiempo Estancado...!

Mei sabe el nombre del sello, por eso puede imaginar lo que va a ocurrir. Aquel "Capullo del Tiempo" no se puede romper. La mujer serpiente, forzada a cargar el destino de Echidna, no debe despertar. Ella está embarazada: trae en el vientre algo que no debe ser engendrado.

-Echidna...

-Mi forma femenina. La última mujer Giga. Está embarazada de mi verdadero cuerpo carnal. Echidna en breve va a despertar.

-No lo permitiré.-Mei avanzó en dirección del gigantesco cuerpo de Typhon, que se levantaba sobre el vacío entre Gaia y el Tártaro.

Una centena de serpientes lamieron su cuerpo cuando el ventarrón pasa por él. Los Cabellos Plateados se agitan para atrás. Pero Mei no tiene el "temor".

-¿Tienes la protección de la sangre de Athena?–Typhon, con la lengua negra afuera, produce un sonido incomodo de viento con sus dedos de la mano izquierda.

-La Redoma...

-El Campo de Llamas Terrenales es ahora dispensable.

Typhon inspira hondo y absorbe, por la nariz, toda la energía que había usado en el campo de fuerza. La tenue luminosidad se disipa y una oscuridad absoluta ocupa todos los espacios de la caverna. El único punto luminoso ahora es el halo de llamas y relámpagos del propio Typhon.

Solo su cuerpo divino ilumina el Templo Subterráneo.

De ese ángulo Typhon parece aún mayor. ¿Será una ilusión provocada por la luz? Su figura colosal personifica nítidamente el "temor" de encontrarlo en esta Tierra Sagrada de los Gigas.

Mei camina en dirección al Templo.

-Cada vez que me aproximo a ti usando el Traje Sagrado...

-A cada paso que das, a cada ocasión que me contemplas...

-Lo recuerdo.

-Lo recuerdo.

-El dios de los Gigas.

-Guerrero Sagrado de Athena.

-Siento el hedor de la sangre podrida de Athena.

-Y yo escucho la voz de Athena de tiempos antiguos.

-Está molestando. Tira ese Traje Sagrado mancillado.

Un momento muy breve, formado por ataques y defensas de alta velocidad, rompiendo el propio Templo. Un instinto asesino, oscuro y calado, recorre la atmósfera en todas las direcciones. Los hilos de Orichalcum disueltos en las tinieblas son incinerados por el hemisferio derecho de Typhon y destruidos por el hemisferio izquierdo.

El dios de los Gigas balancea las manos para que las llamas alcancen la roca y los relámpagos toquen el techo, las paredes y el piso del Templo, quemándolos; golpea el piso con el pie para provocar ventarrones y con eso ondas de vacío corren enloquecidas por el aire.

No hay técnicas o habilidades, solo un poder divino capaz de estremecer los cielos.

Agitando los grandes escudos de sus dos brazos, Mei consigue esquivar dos ataques del dios Giga.

-Mei, mi marioneta. Me estoy divirtiendo. Al final, no eres tan fuerte.

Aunque aún incompleto, Typhon es un dios. Un frágil humano jamás podría igualar su fuerza.

-Mei, mi marioneta. Esto es divertido.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?

-Ahora tú eres solo una constelación sin estrellas, recordando la sangre amalgamada a ese traje manchado... tú eres marioneta de Athena.

-No soy una marioneta.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Athena y yo? Yo guío por el temor, Athena esclaviza por el amor. Los guerreros de los dioses, escogidos por las estrellas, luchan y dan la vida por la Voluntad Divina.

En ese momento, Typhon exhala su energía vital. Mei es lanzado contra una pared por el poder liberado en todas las direcciones, llevando consigo sus escudos y toda su Cloth. Los ojos de Typhon brillan más intensamente en la oscuridad, encarando a Mei.

La mirada maligna se fija en sus piernas, creando una onda de destrucción asesina. Mei pierde el habla. Su pierna izquierda está quebrada.

Peor: fue arrancada del cuerpo.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aún serás soberbio diciendo que no eres una marioneta?-ironiza Typhon a Mei.

Apoyando en la pared, Mei permanece en pie con la pierna que le resta y mira el muslo de la pierna izquierda que ya no tiene.

-¿Que ocurre con mi cuerpo?–se pregunta el joven.-¿Por qué no sangra casi nada?–de hecho, la débil hemorragia no parece proporcional a la gravedad de la herida.

–En la batalla que enfrentaste antes de venir aquí fuiste derrotado, perdiste bastante sangre y saliste casi muerto. O muerto.-el monstruo se refiere a la lucha con Ladon, el Dragón de Cien Cabezas.

-Yo fui un tonto y me precipité. Perdí.-recuerda Mei.-Sin duda sangré mucho en aquel enfrentamiento, pero aun así tuve fuerzas para testificar la muerte de Nicole y, animado y salvado por el cosmos de mis hermanos, Shiryû, Hyôga, Seiya y Shun, y bajó la protección de la sangre de tiempos antiguos de Athena, conseguí llegar al final delante de ti, Typhon, para cumplir el destino de la Cloth de Cabellera de Berenice.

-Los frágiles humanos mueren al perder un tercio de su sangre.-continúa el dios de los Gigas.–Pon la mano sobre tu corazón. Siente tu pulso.

Mei no consigue creerlo: no hay señal de pulsación o latidos cardíacos.

-Un ser humano que habla después de perder toda su sangre... si no eres una marioneta, ¿que eres entonces?

-Una constelación sin estrellas y la memoria de la sangre divina amalgamada en un traje maculado.

-Eres una marioneta de Athena.

-Mi voluntad se debe estar evaporando mientras digo estas palabras. Mi Cosmos...

-Llegó la hora. El tiempo se termina.


	20. DEUX EX MACHINA

**20.-DEUS EX MACHINA**

La actividad volcánica que se había manifestado en diversos puntos del mundo comenzó a retraerse y contenerse.

Hyôga de Cisne y Shiryû de Dragón retornaron respectivamente a Siberia Oriental y a Rozan para recuperarse de sus heridas. Ikki de Fénix, quien salvó a sus hermanos en la morada de Typhon, desapareció nuevamente hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Seiya permaneció con Shun en el Santuario.

El Odeón, teatro a cielo abierto situado en una colina al noroeste de la Acrópolis, con capacidad para seis mil personas, recibe esta noche al teatro clásico griego.

La pieza a ser interpretada es nuevamente la Trilogía de la Orestiada, de Esquilo.

Orestes, el matricida, es hijo de Agamenón, el rey de Micena asesinado por su esposa, la reina Clitemnestra, por haber ofrecido a su hija en sacrificio para vencer la Guerra de Troya, en un crimen vicioso y trágico, es perseguido por las temibles diosas de la venganza, las Erinias.

Condenado a la locura y forzado a años de vida errante, Orestes nuevamente consulta al Oráculo de Delfos y, siguiendo sus órdenes, se somete a juicio en Atenas por el crimen del matricidio.

La diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, protectora de la ciudad, preside el juicio del cual participan las denunciantes, las tres diosas de la venganza, y el defensor, Apolo, dios de Delfos. Otros importantes dioses descienden a la Tierra para asistir a la sesión.

Los votos de los jurados se dividen en números absolutamente iguales entre los que pedían la condenación y la absolución. No obstante, gracias a la espectacular defensa del articulado Apolo, la diosa virgen Athena da el voto de desempate a favor de la absolución de Orestes. Insatisfechas, las diosas de la venganza aún intentan perseguirlo, pero Athena interviene a su favor y Orestes es finalmente libre de la locura de su crimen.

-¡Grandioso!–Shun está impresionado con la presentación.-Puedes despertar, Seiya.

-Hummmm... Ahh, ¿acabó?–el Santo de Pegaso bosteza levemente.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-¡Perfecto!–Seiya está claramente mintiendo.

"Perfecto, pero durmió todo el tiempo..." piensa Shun, levantando los hombros.

-Fue perfecto, pero la próxima vez me invitas a asistir a una pieza más divertida.

-La próxima va a ser una comedia.

Los dos Santos respiran hondo el aire nocturno y miran hacia el cielo, aún opaco por causa de las cenizas esparcidas por el dios de los Gigas.

-Llevara un buen tiempo para que desaparezcan los efectos de las cenizas de Typhon...

-Así que soy un "dios por medio de una máquina".–dice Mei.

Los dos escudos laterales de la Cloth de Cabellera de Berenice lanzan centenas de millares de hilos cortantes. Poco a poco, los escudos en forma de lágrimas pierden la forma.

Los brazos, el pectoral, todo el Traje Sagrado se está deshaciendo.

Los hilos cortantes se mezclan con las tinieblas del gigantesco espacio vacío del Templo Subterráneo, rellenando el espacio como el capullo de un gusano de seda. Typhon está aprisionado, suspendido en el aire por los hilos que atraviesan todo su cuerpo.

-El tiempo se detiene.–declara Mei.–O la sangre de tiempos antiguos de Athena, amalgamando el Traje Sagrado. O entonces las estrellas.

Este ya no es el Templo dos Gigas. Es el Templo del Sello de Athena.

-Esta es la prisión del Templo Estancado, Typhon. Yo soy el sello.

El "Capullo del Tiempo" que envuelve a Mei y Typhon es el lacre de tiempos inmemoriales de Athena.

\- ¿Tú me sellarás?-duda Typhon, burlándose.–¿Por cuánto tiempo un humano frágil como tú podrá detenerme? ¿Cien años? ¿Mil años? ¿Diez mil años? Para mí, para la Voluntad Divina inmortal, eso no pasará de un breve momento, un cerrar de ojos.

-Un breve momento.-repite Mei.- En este calabozo en el vacío entre Gaia y el Tártaro. Vamos a pasar este momento eterno juntos, cayendo en este abismo.

-Que sean cien años, mil, diez mil. En algún momento este "Capullo del Tiempo" se romperá. Entonces mi voluntad será libre. Y, cuando ese día llegue, aunque el Traje Sagrado bañado con la sangre de Athena aún esté por aquí, tú, que ya estás muerto en esta encarnación, no estarás más.

-Es el destino

-Un destino mezquino.

-Las estrellas no se olvidan.-es el deseo de Mei.-Basta que haya paz sobre la Tierra como prueba de que los Santos vivieron.

-¿Por qué me contradices?

-Typhon, fuiste tú quien empezó la conversación primero. Fuiste también el que dijo que no necesitaba razones. Por eso, esta es la Gigantomaquia. Esta es la batalla que no tiene sentido dejar en la historia.

-Entonces... dormiré por el breve instante de un cerrar de ojos.

En ese instante, una estrella más se desgarra del firmamento y cae.

Es de noche en el Santuario. En la cima de la montaña, está el límpido Templo de Athena.

La doncella de largos cabellos, elegantemente vestida de blanco, está de pie en el punto más alto de la Región Sagrada. Su cuerpo y su espíritu fueron confiados desde la bóveda celeste, recipiente del universo.

-Si ese es mi destino...

Athena mira hacia las estrellas. Toma las nostálgicas memorias que derrama de su corazón y las levanta cariñosamente hacia el firmamento, donde debería estar la constelación sin estrellas.

-Yo haré mi papel. La voluntad de Athena.

Es lo que debe hacer, por el Amor y por la Justicia sobre la Tierra.

FIN

Terminada de publicar la edición de esta novela ligera, quiero dejarles el enlace para que descarguen el pdf si les gusto:

open?id=1G4YUNRbe82scYm8m-YuPlRQIONWGhdLR

También avisar que los otros spin off, después de ver todo lo que deberé escribir, no los publicare en una semana, sino mas bien en un mes, me conozco.

Por ultimo, y como autora de fics yaoi, me auto promocionare, y confiando en que hallan amado a Mei como yo lo amo, pasen a ver los dos que he escrito. Ideas hay mas, pero el tiempo y voluntad son pocos.

La primera es un apenas un corto con un poco de BL, la segunda es lo que acostumbro, mucho lemon y la trama necesaria para sustentarlo.

s/13321943/1/Meter-al-diablo-en-el-infierno

s/13108500/1/Un-%C3%BAltimo-deseo


End file.
